Eclipse de Luna
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: La soledad ha sido su leal compañera, su segunda piel, pero el que lo fuera, no significaba que no quemara, ¿Me permitirías compartir mi soledad contigo? SLASH HarryRemus. 13/Agosto/2012-Detenida hasta próximo aviso.
1. Soledad

ECLIPSE DE LUNA

CAPITULO UNO.- **Soledad**

Había muchas cosas que Harry Potter odiaba.

Una de ellas, era el sentirse solo

Odiaba estar rodeado de personas, personas que tal vez no tuvieran ninguna relación con él, que simplemente lo ignoraban, o peor aún, amigos que reían divertidos, profesores que le llamaban la atención y que le vigilaban, Hermione intentando hacerlo estudiar y Ron tras ella haciendo muecas de asco, y a pesar de todo eso... sentirse solo, sin nadie que realmente comprendiera el dolor que sentía al haber perdido al único ser que tenía por familia... nadie lo entendía, solo pasaban a su lado mirándolo con pena o susurrando entre ellos y mirándolo de reojo, sin importarles realmente si su actitud lo lastimaba y sin preocuparse realmente por él...

Nunca se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida.

Harry se encontraba sentado contra la puerta de su vieja alacena en Privete, con sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y sus manos rodeándolas, justo enfrenten de él se encontraba a una pequeña ventana que daba hacia el exterior de la casa y en donde podía ver el cielo. Hacía horas que el sol se había escondido, y la luna creciente ocupaba su lugar, al mirar el cielo nocturno, podía hacer el intento de despejar un poco su mente, aunque sonara tonto, él podía ver en el cielo muchas cosas que se asemejaban a él, a su vida y a quienes le rodeaban, tal vez demasiadas semejanzas, y demasiadas dolorosas, como el que la luna era igual que él: estaba sola; y las estrellas, podrían ser las personas que le rodeaban, las que supuestamente estaban a su lado para iluminar su entorno, pero que en realidad no estaban tan cerca como decían estarlo, simplemente estaban ahí, brillando, sin tener otro motivo para su existencia. Recordó vagamente que una vez le había dicho a Hermione esa metáfora, y ella le había respondido que estaba equivocado, que él en realidad era parecido al Sol: brillante, cálido, amable, pero cuando se enfurecía podía irradiar tal calor que llegaba a quemar, y por sobre todo... poderoso.

Los Dursley dormían y solo se escuchaban sus ronquidos. No podía dormir, porque si lo hacía, volvería a soñar con el momento en que Sirius cayó por el velo, volvería a despertar gritando como loco, temblando y cubierto de sudor, con el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte que podría romper su pecho...

Y nuevamente Vernon lo golpearía.

Aunque sabía que eso solo fue el pretexto para golpearlo, la verdad, era que desde ese día en el expreso, cuando regresó de Hogwarts y fue amenazado por Lupin y los demás, el tío Vernon solo había estado esperando cualquier pretexto para desahogar su furia.

Y el pretexto había llegado...

Por esa razón lo había encerrado nuevamente en la alacena.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de su control, viajando a través de sus delicados rasgos, pasando sobre una zona abultada de color morado, la retiró teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse más la mejilla hinchada.  Vernon lo había golpeado después de haberlo despertado en medio de una más de sus pesadillas. Fue tal la golpiza que podía sentir como sus costillas crujían cada vez que respiraba, pero no se quejaba, no le daría ese gusto a su tío, no le daría el gusto de verlo quejarse.

Suspiró sin despegar su vista del cielo

Era precisamente en esos momentos en que se sentía solo y humillando, cuando su mente remembraba todas las cosas que él había perdido desde el día en que Lord Voldemort lo había marcado como su igual.

Sus padres...

Una vida...

La vida de Cedric Diggory...

Sirius...

Y con él, la oportunidad de tener un hogar:

Una familia...

Tal vez, en una forma de cosuelo un tanto sádica, si contaba el hecho de que en realidad nunca había tenido una familia, el hecho de no poder tenerla nunca, no debía de dolerle de ninguna forma.

Sin embargo...

Le había dolido... y aún le dolía...

Había tenido a su lado lo más parecido a un padre y ahora... ya no lo tenía, lo había perdido para siempre, nunca más lo volvería a ver sonriéndole o animándolo a quebrantar las reglas o defendiéndolo, nunca más podría ver sus ojos azules mirándole con ese cariño paterno... nunca más...

Una parte de él se había ido junto con Sirius, al caer por ese velo.  Había perdido no solo la esperanza de tener un hogar, sino los deseos de vivir.

Su vida ya no tenía sentido  ¿Alguna vez lo había tenido? Siempre luchando contra un mago maniático que lo que mas deseaba era matarlo desde que tenía un año, y ahora, él tenía que matarlo, tenía que convertirse en un asesino para poder tener una vida tranquila ¿Pero de que le sería una vida tranquila si no tenía con quien compartirla?

De nada...

No le servía de nada...

El suave ulular de Hedwig le distrajo, haciéndolo mirar hacia la mesita al lado de su vieja cama, donde un pergamino le regresó la vista, era de la Orden, más específicamente de la señora Weasley, en él le preguntaba sobre su estado, si se encontraba bien o los muggles con los que vivía le habían causado algún problema.  Sonrió de forma irónica.

_Oh, claro que estaba bien, nunca había estado mejor en su patética vida._

Y como siempre, nunca se molestaban en cerciorarse si eso era verdad, solo veían lo que querían ver. Porque mejor en lugar de enviar cartas, no iban y se cercioraban ellos mismos de las condiciones en que vivía en el "hogar" que lo protegía de Voldemort, ¿Acaso no les interesaba la vida de aquel quien se supone va a salvarlos? Al parecer no, su vida no le interesaba a nadie, solo les interesaba el supuesto poder que tenía, aunque tampoco debía de importarles demasiado... tal vez a sus amigos... pero aún así, ellos no podían entender lo que él sentía... no podían sentir la forma en que la soledad se ceñía a su alrededor, envolviéndolo lentamente, tratando de asfixiarlo... no, ellos no lo sabían.

_Ron_, tal vez era su mejor amigo, pero aún siéndolo, era también incapaz de comprender lo que sentía.  Él sí había tenido una familia, él sí había tenido el amor de una madre y el ejemplo de un padre, y tenía el cariño y compañerismo de sus hermanos... y  _Hermione,_ con todo y su inteligencia, tampoco tendría idea de lo que sentía, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar siquiera el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, que le destrozaba el alma y le hacía desear que su vida se extinguiera.

Regresó su vista hacia la brillante luna.  Tal vez Hermione tuviera razón al final de cuentas, pero de cualquier forma, estaba más solo que la Luna, porque por lo menos la Luna tiene a las estrellas a su alrededor, y el Sol...

El Sol no tiene a nadie...

Si, definitivamente odiaba sentirse solo...

Remus Lupin había aprendido a sobrellevar la soledad.

Él siempre había estado solo, o al menos desde que podía recordar.  Y eso no cambió cuando lo mordieron convirtiéndolo en un licántropo, al contrario, eso, solo provocó que la soledad se ciñera a su alrededor como una segunda piel.

Pero el que fuera su segunda piel no significaba que no le quemara.

Y quemaba...

Quemaba como fuego ardiente sobre su piel, lacerando sus terminales nerviosas con una sensación tan dolorosa que lo hacía querer gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta y quedarse sin voz, pero no gritaba, nunca lo hacía...

Nunca le gustó estar solo, pero estaba conciente que debido a su condición y por más que le doliera, tendría que mantenerse alejado del resto del mundo, era lo mejor para quienes lo rodeaban, y para él mismo, porque él no soportaría resultar lastimado, al ser despreciado por algo que él no eligió padecer.

No odiaba la soledad, pero tampoco la amaba.

Era un conflicto que continuamente sufría.  Estando en soledad, podía ser él mismo, podía quejarse de su condición, podía quejarse de su suerte, podía tal vez compadecerse, podía actuar sin necesidad de esconder que era un hombre lobo, pero aún así, no le gustaba estar solo, porque estar solo significaba que nadie se preocupaba por él, significaba que no había alguien que se interesara en su bienestar, significaba... que no tenía a nadie...

La soledad había sido su eterna compañera... hasta que llegó a Hogwarts.

En Hogwarts la soledad fue desplazada lentamente, sus amigos siempre estuvieron a su lado, aún y cuando descubrieron que era un licántropo, pero en lugar de alejarse como él temía, convirtieron esas noches que para él eran pesadillas, en las más grandiosas experiencias que pudiera recordar.  Pero todo se desmoronó con la muerte de Lily y James.

Nuevamente, la soledad buscó ser su única compañera... sus únicos amigos lo dejaron solo.  Lily y James habían muerto, y durante años creyó que también Peter, y Sirius había sido encerrado en Azkaban, por ser el culpable de la muerte de sus únicos amigos.  Esos fueron los peores años de su vida, llenos de soledad y de oscuridad, de pesadillas que lo atormentaban echándole en cara el no haber hecho nada por evitar quedarse solo...  Sin embargo, algo cambió, Dumbledore le dio la oportunidad de ser profesor en Hogwarts, dándole también la oportunidad y los deseos de continuar con su vida, y entonces, su soledad comenzó a desfragmentarse, porque conoció a Harry, al hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos y poco a poco la luz penetró en su mundo de oscuridad, terminando por extinguirse cuando finalmente recupero a un amigo: Sirius Black.

Pero ahora, ya no había más Padfod...

El había muerto al traspasar el velo...

Ya no habría más bromas, ya no habría más insultos hacia Snape, ni actitudes sobre protectoras hacia con Harry, ya no volvería a escucharlo cantar _Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo_ en Navidad, ya no tendría a su mejor amigo a su lado... ya no...

Suspiró.

La soledad volvía a llenar su mundo poco a poco, pero esta vez no era como antes, esta vez había una pequeña luz que destellaba frente a él, pero que amenazaba con apagar su brillo.

Harry

Por esa razón, el Profesor Dubledore le había mandado llamar, le había comentado no dejar más a Harry en casa de sus tíos y llevarlo a algún lugar seguro, alejarlo de esa soledad que le buscaba, y quien mejor para ayudarlo que él, que el propio Remus, pensaba que de esa forma, ambos podrían ayudarse a salir de la soledad que los envolvía, y por ello se encontraba frente a unas casas muggles que le eran dolorosamente familiares.  Cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir el dolor que amenazaba con agobiarlo y se concentro en la dirección que buscaba

-"_El Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place_" – pensó y enseguida una casa emergió de entre el número 11 y 13, empujando a ambas casas y apartándolas de su camino hasta recobrar su tamaño natural.

Se ajustó su vieja capa de viaje e inconscientemente dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, el manto estelar estaba totalmente negro, lo que provocaba que las estrellas  resplandecieran notoriamente, claro que su brillo era opacado por el de la Luna creciente.

Desde que le habían mordido, en su interior, iba guardando un intenso temor hacia la Luna, en especial la Luna llena, aunque algunas otras veces había llegado a odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, porque representaba la maldición que había recaído en él, porque simbolizaba el que fuera excluido y humillado, e incluso, el que fuera temido y despreciado, por ello, eran pocas las veces en que se permitía apreciarla, porque sin lugar a dudas, si dejaba de lado su simbolismo, la Luna era hermosa, y era en esos pocos momentos donde se daba la oportunidad de apreciar su belleza.

Una vez, hace muchos años, Sirius había intentado obsequiarle un dije de plata con la forma de una Luna Creciente, él le había dicho que lo había comprado porque le recordaba su personalidad: bello, melancólico, pero con un brillo apacible que no lastimaba, pero que si iluminaba su entorno, los iluminaba a ellos, sin embargo, Remus había rechazado el obsequio amablemente, no solo porque era un objeto de plata, sino porque al aceptarlo, llevaría atado al cuello la condena que forzadamente cada mes cumplía.

Pero estaba hablando de Sirius, y él no se dio por vencido había alegado que él, Remus, era quien los mantenía unidos, iluminando sus vidas en un oscuro cielo, mientras ellos, Sirius, James y Peter, eran las estrellas, siempre brillando y las que siempre estarían a su lado... pero su brillo se extinguió, dejándolo solo en medio de un oscuro firmamento... sin ningún motivo para brillar.

Negó con movimiento de cabeza, a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una triste sonrisa.  La luna siempre continuaría brillando, aunque ya no hubieran más estrellas que le acompañaran, simplemente porque la Luna dependía del Sol para brillar.

Y mientras el Sol existiera...

La Luna mantendría su brillo...

Harry seguía en la misma posición, las horas pasaban, pero él no las sentía alejarse, su mente y corazón estaban impregnados de dolor, dolorosos recuerdos y dolorosos sentimientos lo embargaban, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, empañando sus ojos, ojos esmeraldas cubiertos de sombras y dolor. Su rostro estaba manchado, pero no le importaba, la calidez de las lagrimas le daban un poco de alivio a su rostro lastimado y le ayudaban a desahogar el dolor que comenzaba a ahogarlo.  Cerró los ojos, dejando de ver a la Luna, pero en su lugar, en su mente se formó la imagen de Sirius cayendo por ese viejo velo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero a la vez con temor en sus ojos... sabía que caía hacia el velo, sabía que moriría, y sabía... que lo dejaría solo...

_Había muerto._

Era lo que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándolo sin piedad.  _Muerto... muerte_, eso era lo que atraía, primero habían sido sus padres al intentar protegerlo, luego Cedric al estar a su lado... y ahora Sirius por quererlo... La única persona que lo había llegado a amar realmente... Todos habían muerto, todos murieron por su culpa, debido a una estúpida profecía, si no hubiera sido por esa maldita profecía, ahora tendría a sus padres y seria únicamente Harry, no el Niño-Que-Vivió, no quien se supone es el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, no quien se supone deba convertirse en un asesino para que el resto del mundo siga con su patética existencia, totalmente ajeno a lo que él tenía que sufrir, él no quería eso, él solo quería ser Harry... un Harry... con una familia.

Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas

Llorar no le servía de nada, no arreglaría lo sucedido, no haría que Sirius volviera, y solo demostraba que era débil, que no tenía la suficiente fortaleza como para resistir, sabía que no debía de ser débil, que debía de ser fuerte, muchos dependían de el, sin embargo, no encontraba la fuente para ser fuerte, no encontraba un motivo para serlo, no quería ser fuerte, y ciertamente no lo era. No era un héroe, mucho menos era el salvador que todos querían que fuera, simplemente no podía serlo, en todos esos encuentros con Voldemort, en todos esos momentos de peligro en donde arriesgaba su vida y la de otros, solo había tenido suerte... suerte de que otras personas murieran en su lugar.

Dumbleore estaba equivocado, al igual que la estúpida profecía, ambos debían de estarlo, él no podía ser quien derrotara a Voldemort, él no tenía ningún poder especial para hacerle frente, mucho menos quería convertirse en un asesino.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no podía ser otro? ¿Porqué no podía ser Neville? Tal vez hubiera una confusión y no fuera él quien debía enfrentarse a Voldemor, tal vez fuera Neville. Él lo único que quería era una vida normal, sin otras preocupaciones que los estudios y sus amigos.

Sus amigos...

Otro peso sobre sus frágiles hombros, ya los había puesto en peligro, no podía arriesgarlos más, apenas y habían salido con vida del Departamento de Misterios el curso pasado, no debía de ponerlos en peligro una vez más, no soportaría ver morir a uno de ellos por ayudarlo.  Si alguien moría, debía de ser Voldemort...

O él...

Y si moría, lo haría solo.

Como siempre había estado...

-Buenas noches Profesor – lo saludó cortésmente

-Buenas noches Remus, por favor, toma asiento – le dijo Dumbledore amablemente, Remus se sentó frente a él, ignorando el pinchazo de dolor en su pecho por estar en ese lugar, tratando de centrar toda su atención en la persona frente a él. Dumbledore observó con tristeza el demacrado aspecto del hombre, Remus estaba pálido y delgado, debajo de sus bellos ojos dorados tenía unas grandes bolsas oscuras, y su cabello castaño estaba aún más veteado de gris que la última vez que lo vio, eso, sumando al alarmante decaimiento de su fuerza, le hacía pensar que la muerte de su último amigo estaba acabando poco a poco con lo que quedaba del hombre, reprimiendo el repentino sentimiento de culpa que le embargó, adquirió una expresión seria y continuó con lo que planeaba a hacer – Como te informé en mi última carta, Molly envió una carta a Harry preguntándole su estado, él no ha respondido, lo que la tiene muy preocupada, ella insiste en que algunos de los miembros deberían de ir a cerciorarse de que se encuentre en buen estado

-¿Y usted que piensa profesor? – preguntó Remus, él también estaba preocupado, no le había gustado para nada la expresión de Harry al final del curso, cuando ellos le habían _sugerido_ a sus tíos que lo cuidaran mejor, en sus ojos vio... tanta emoción, era como si nunca antes alguien se hubiera preocupado por él, algo que le hizo sentirse una alimaña por no haberse preocupado antes por el hijo de James.

Dumbledore se recargó contra su silla, en ese momento, por alguna razón, Remus pensó que se veía más viejo, como si se sintiera cansado y de repente todos esos años de vida se plasmaran en su rostro ensombreciéndolo

-Yo pienso que Harry necesita a alguien que comprenda su soledad, a alguien en quien pueda y quiera confiar, y lamento decir que yo no puedo ser esa persona – la voz del profesor fue pausada, como si le costara decir cada palabra

-Pero profesor...

-No Remus, aún no termino – lo interrumpió – Harry ha cambiado, todo ese dolor lo ha cambiado, pero aún le falta mucho por cambiar – hizo una pausa como si pensará con detenimiento las siguientes palabras que diría. Remus miró extrañado a Dumbledore, ¿qué quería decir con que a Harry aún le faltaba mucho por cambiar? – lo mejor sería que tu, acompañado de algunos miembros de la Orden, fueran por Harry, creo que lo mejor para él sería sacarlo de ese encierro, además, Molly ha estado insistiendo en que estará mejor entre personas que comprendan su dolor y le quieran, y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella – Remus sonrió discretamente, al recordar lo sobre protectora que era Molly con Harry, pero algo en las palabras del profesor le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Profesor, ¿me esta diciendo que traeremos a Harry a Grimmauld Place? – preguntó con recelo

-Me temo que si – respondió Dumbledore con pesar

-Pero él no lo soportará, éste lugar se encargará de destrozar lo poco que queda en él – alegó el licántropo, comenzando a enfadarse con el profesor por no comprender el dolor de los demás, incluso su propio dolor al mandarlo traer a un lugar donde los recuerdos se abalanzaban contra él torturándolo, él podía seguir adelante, con esfuerzo, pero podía hacerlo, pero Harry había sufrido demasiado en tan poco tiempo, y el regresar al lugar que Sirius odiaba y en el que había sido tan desdichado no lo ayudaría a recuperarse de la perdida, aunque el regresar a esa vieja mansión, también traería otra consecuencia que le preocupaba – ¿Y qué pasará con Krecher? – Remus observó como los ojos azules de Dumbledore se oscurecían.

-Me temo que seguirá aquí, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo, sabe demasiado

-Pero Sirius era el último de los Black, eso significa que ya no tiene un dueño al que obedecer y puede hacer lo que desee y eso incluye decirle todo sobre nosotros a Narcisa Malfoy

-No exactamente Remus – Dumbledore sacó un pergamino de entre todos los que tenía a su alrededor, extendiéndoselo al licántropo, incitándolo a leerlo. Remus lo tomó, y lo primero que notó fue el sello del Ministerio, lo leyó rápidamente para luego quedarse en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y los ojos le escocían amenazando con verter lágrimas, e intentando asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Dumbledore, viendo la situación en que Remus se encontraba procedió a explicarle lo que necesitaba saber – Sirius lo hizo a insistencia mía, como padrino de Harry y como el último de los Black, creí conveniente estar preparado para cualquier cosa

-Su... testamento – murmuró Remus, sin despegar la vista del pergamino, y sin notar que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

-Así es, en él, nombra a Harry como su único heredero y a ti, como su albacea mientras él cumple la mayoría de edad. Lo cual significa que Harry es dueño, entre otras cosas, tanto de Grimmauld Place como de Krecher, y por lo tanto éste esta obligado a obedecerlo

-Lo cual es algo cruel – la voz de Lupin llevaba un tono lúgubre – Harry no querrá ser dueño de aquel que lo instó a ir al Departamento de Misterios y que le dio información a Voldemort sobre Sirius

-Lo se, pero es necesario.  Harry es un chico fuerte y sabrá sobrellevar esto – la voz tan segura de Dumbledore, por alguna razón, le hizo enfadarse.  Claro que Harry era un chico fuerte, pero aún así, aún el más fuerte tiende a caer, y al traerlo a Grimmauld Place, lo hundiría en un abismo, pero aún así, sabía que no podía oponerse, no a Dumbledore al menos, y lo mejor sería permanecer cerca de Harry para evitar cualquier tipo de "complicación"

-¿Cuándo partiremos? – pregunt

-En este mismo instante.

Había dejado de llorar, aunque su corazón siguiera ahogándose en el dolor, al menos las lágrimas ya no corrían por su rostro, tal vez ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, no lo sabía. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que todo le daba vueltas, tal vez la falta de comida durante los últimos días ya estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Se sentía terriblemente mal, no tenía fuerza ni para sostener su propio peso, por esa razón no se movía de donde estaba.

Levantó su rostro de entre sus piernas y pudo observar claramente la mirada de Hedwig sobre él. Los ojos ambarinos de su lechuza le miraban con preocupación e impotencia. Ella, al igual que él, estaba encerrada en su jaula y parecía más delgada que cuando dejaron Hogwarts, hacía apenas unas semanas, pero no se quejaba, solamente lo miraba con preocupación, queriendo hacer algo para ayudarlo, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, los barrotes de su jaula se lo impedían, y sabía que si intentaba escapar, los Dursley vendrían y le harían más daño tanto a ella, como a Harry.

Pero su lechuza no se merecía ese destino, ella siempre le había sido leal, y era su única compañera en medio de toda esa soledad y sufrimiento, al menos debería liberarla y darle la oportunidad de libertad que él no tenía.  Intentó ponerse de pie, apoyándose contra la pared, su cuerpo estaba entumido y no tenía mucha fuerza, pero aún así, y tras unos minutos de lucha, consiguió mantenerse en pie. Dio un paso hacia delante, sintiendo como su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerlo, pero aún así consiguió dar otro paso, luego, comenzó a sentir nauseas, lo que era algo irónico, ya que su estomago había estado vacío durante varios días, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo, dio otro paso más, ya estaba más cerca, un par de pasos más y llegaría hasta donde estaba Hedwig. Un paso más, pero esta vez, sintió un repentino mareo que casi le hace perder el equilibrio, haciéndolo trastabillar, apenas y alcanzó a sujetarse del borde de la mesita donde estaba su lechuza, logrando mantenerse en pie de milagro, pese al dolor de sus costillas.

Hedwig lo observaba con un miedo tan genuino que por un momento le hizo sonreír con ironía, su lechuza se preocupaba por él, cuando sus propios tíos lo mantenían encerrado en una alacena sin comida durante días, ese era el hogar que Dumbledore le había dicho lo protegería de Voldemor, pero que irónicamente, eran sus tíos quien lo estaban matando.

Extendió sus manos hacia la jaula, pero en ese momento, sintió algo que lo dejó paralizado. Un aura... un aura poderosa que nunca antes había sentido, pero que extrañamente le resultaba familiar.  Junto a la jaula de su lechuza, algo comenzó a tomar forma, algo aperlado y semitransparente, tal vez se trataba de un fantasma.  Harry reprimió el impulso de retroceder de un salto cuando pudo ver claramente la figura frente a él: era una mujer, su pálido rostro era enmarcado por una cabellera negra, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa. Lentamente la mujer abrió los ojos, Harry ahogó un grito de terror que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, al ver que en el lugar donde debía de haber un par de ojos, solo había un par de cuencas vacías, no había ojos, ni tejidos, solo... vacío.  Como si se tratará de un pozo sin fondo, un vacío que lo llamaba, porque de alguna manera le parecía fascinante, pero que sin embargo, le causaba un temor inexplicable.  Intentó retroceder cuando ella levantó su mano en un intento por alcanzarlo, pero en ese momento toda la fuerza que había logrado reunir se escapó de sus miembros, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso para terminar siendo negro, su cuerpo se dejó caer contra el suelo, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su cabeza, para luego escuchar como su lechuza ululaba con fuerza, y sentir unos fríos labios sobre su mejilla, antes de sumirse en la más completa oscuridad.

-Pues parece que no hay nadie – murmuró Tonks

-Tiene que estar por algún lado, Arabella no lo ha visto salir – la gruesa voz de Kinskley resonó en el lugar

-Pues Potter no se ve por ningún lado

-¿Han notado que en ninguna fotografía aparece Harry? De hecho, de no ser porque el año pasado lo vimos en esta misma casa, yo juraría que aquí no vive otro chico fuera de esta bola de grasa – las palabras de Tonks hicieron eco en la cabeza de Remus, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenían que encontrar a Harry.

Cuatro miembros de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban en la estancia de la casa de los Dursley en busca de Harry Potter, sin obtener resultados de su búsqueda. Los Dursley no se encontraban, lo que les daba la libertad de revisar la casa. Habían entrado a todas las habitaciones, pero no había señales de Harry, ni siquiera habían encontrado sus cosas de la escuela, o como decía Tonks, no había señales de que otro chico, aparte de la bola de grasa, viviera en esa casa

-Esto es estupendo, tal vez los mortifagos llegaron antes que nosotros y se lo llevaron – masculló Ojo loco

-No seas pesimista Ojo loco – lo amonestó Tonks – debe de estar por algún lado

-¿Pero dónde? – preguntó Kinskley

-"¿Dónde?" – repitió la mente de Remus comenzando a preocuparse por no encontrar a Harry. Habían revisado cada habitación de la planta superior, esperando encontrar a Harry, pero nada, no había rastros de él

-¿Remus qué hacemos? – le preguntó Kinskley

-Tal vez si esperamos un poco aparezca – sugirió Tonks situándose al lado del licántropo, pero éste no pareció reaccionar ante su presencia

-No podemos esperar, el tiempo es valioso, tenemos que encontrarlo ya – El ojo mágico de Moody daba vueltas, inspeccionando todo a su alrededor, desde la cocina hasta la sala

-¿Pero dónde pudo haberse metido? – preguntó Tonks a la vez que movía de arriba a abajo una mano delante del rostro de Remus, pero él no tuvo reacción alguna ante el movimiento, ni siquiera pareció parpadear, la joven auror ya comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado emocional de Remus, en las últimas semanas su rendimiento había decaído, por no decir que se había vuelto más solitario, pero el no reaccionar ante su realidad ya comenzaba a preocuparle.

Por su parte, Remus se encontraba concentrando tratando de identificar algún sonido, algo que le indicara donde estaba Harry, pero las voces de Tonks y los demás no lo dejaban hacerlo.  De pronto, en medio de esa gama de sonidos, le pareció escuchar algo.  Levantó su mano pidiendo silencio a su alrededor. Tonks saltó asustada por el repentino movimiento, pero aún así guardó silencio.  El sonido llegó con mayor claridad a sus oídos, era el ulular de una lechuza, muy posiblemente se trataba de la lechuza de Harry.  Se concentró en averiguar de donde provenía su ulular, caminó unos pasos hacia la escalera, ignorando las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros.

Al detenerse al pie de la escalera, se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de una pequeña puerta bajo de ésta.  ¿Qué eso no era una alacena? ¿Y porqué tenía tantas cerraduras y candados?  ¿Qué hacía la lechuza de Harry en una alacena?  ¿Sería acaso que Harry también se encontraba ahí?  Ante ese pensamiento, rápidamente sacó su varita y abrió las cerraduras y candados de un solo movimiento.  Entró a la alacena y la vista que le recibió lo dejo aturdido momentáneamente. Dentro, no solo se encontraba la lechuza de Harry quien lo miraba casi con alivio, sino también el propio Harry, quien yacía en el piso inconsciente y con una herida en su cabeza que sangraba abundantemente. En dos zancadas llegó hasta el chico, colocó su mano en la herida tratando de detener el flujo de la sangre.

-¡Rápido! – les gritó a Tonks y los demás que veían horrorizados la escena – ¡Recojan sus pertenencias y alcáncenme en el cuartel!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Ojo loco acercándose a él y mirando preocupado el estado del chico

-Voy a aparecerme con él en el Cuartel

-Pero es peligroso aparecerse con él en ese estado – objetó Moody

-Es más peligroso esperar a que la ayuda llegue – alegó Remus

-Pero... – Remus no supo que más dijo Ojo loco, él ya había tomado a Harry entre sus brazos y ahora se encontraba frente al Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

--------

Hola!!!!  ¿Qué les pareció?  Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo tanto como a mi.  No se que me pasó que de repente me dieron unas terribles ganas de escribir un Harry/Remus a pesar de que aún no termino con "Devuélveme la Vida" y apenas estoy comenzando con la secuela de "Por un Juego", pero no pude resistirme y aquí esta. Ojalá y al menos reciba un review, así que no sean malos y envíenme algunos. Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  Bye.


	2. No te dejaré caer

Aquí estoy de nuevo con una más de mis locuras, pero antes de pasar al capítulo, primero responderé sus lindos reviews.

**Azera**.- Si, y será aún más triste, te lo aseguro. Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me gusta esa pareja, y como ves aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Min-SakAngel25**.- Vaya, gracias, en realidad me sonrojas, realmente espero que esta historia también sea de tu agrado, a mi también me fascinan los H/D, pero dale una oportunidad a esta pareja, ya verás que haré todo lo posible porque te agrade. Nos vemos.

**Sakura Sanpe**.- Claro ¿necesitas mi ayuda? Creeme que a Dumbledore le espera un buen regaño de parte de Molly y otros magos, así que estate al pendiente. Nos vemos.

**Amaly Malfoy.**- También mi pareja favorita es el H/D, pero esta pareja también me gusta, claro que tardará en desarrollarse una relación amorosa, pero valdrá la pena la espera. Cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

**Aiosami.**- Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también a veces odio a ese viejo manipulador --, oh, claro Remus es tierno y protector y se volverá aún más protector con Harry, te lo aseguro. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

**PotterGrangerHermione**.- Muchas gracias. Pues creo que con esta actualización aún te quedarás con algo de intriga,  pero no te preocupes a más tardar en dos semanas estará el siguiente capítulo.

**KagomeBlack**.- Que bueno que te ha encantado, me esforcé mucho en plasmar los sentimientos de ambos. Bueno, creo que ahora Remus se siente con la obligación de velar por la seguridad de Harry en vista de que el padrino ya no puede hacerlo, snif. Claro que habrá mucho Harry/Remus, esa es la intención. Nos vemos.

**Sakuratsukamori**.- Muchas gracias, jaja, es que Harry da mucho material para hacerlo sufrir… no te preocupes, lo irán descubriendo poco a poco, ya que, aunque no se han dado cuenta, se necesitan. Nos vemos.

**MARIA-JONAN**.- Si, hay muy pocas historias sobre ellos, siendo que pudiera ser una buena pareja flash. Jajaja, si esa frase la dice Sirius en el quinto libro ¿lo recuerdas? Es lo que intenté plasmar en el capítulo anterior, el que son complementos y como tales se necesitan, y aunque suene cruel, el dolor que sienten por la muerte de Sirius los ayudará a unirse. No te preocupes, también rescataron a Hedwig. Nos vemos luego.

**elmerodeador**.- Gracias, y te aseguro que las continuaré pronto. Nos vemos.

**Pekenyita**.- Que bueno que te ha gustado, yo también tenía ganas de una historia así, con esa pareja, no te preocupes aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Cristal Melody.**- Si, es triste, y será aún más triste, te lo aseguro. Y nop, no volverá a la vida, en uno de los siguientes capítulos explicaré el porque. Sobre que tan larga va a ser la secuela de "Por un Juego" aún no lo se, te puedo decir que serían entre 8 o 10 capítulos, pero lo mismo pensaba de Devuelveme la Vida y aún voy en el trece y todavía no se ve el final, así que no te lo puedo decir. Nos vemos.

**Saya Kudo**.- Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, gracias, me esfuerzo en hacerlo de esa forma. A mi también me gustó y creo que las analogías les quedan muy bien ¿no lo crees? Claro, nos vemos.

**Ali**.- Tal vez tengas razón y se dé más seguido esa relación, aunque más bien estamos acostumbradas a verlos de esa forma, aún así yo creo que esta pareja puede darse, gracias por los animos. Besos.

**Yaz**.- Que bien que te gustó, intenté hacerlo de esa forma para que quienes lo leyeran se sintieran de la misma forma, y veo que dio resultado. Cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

**Sandra**.- Por supuesto!!! Nos vemos.

**Luzi Snape**.- Gracias por lo que dices y sip, parece que va a estar interesante. Nos vemos.

**Serendipity-789**. Nop, no es muy habitual. Bueno, recreo esos pensamientos porque por lo general, como seres humanos, nos enfocamos más en lo negativo que en lo positivo, tendemos a exagerar eso en vez de ver lo bueno de la vida, y si, es como tu dices, tengo que meterlos en la situación. Aún no lo se, según como se desarrollen las cosas. Nos vemos.

-------------

CAPITULO DOS.- **No te dejaré caer.**

Caminaba por un largo pasillo, que dolorosamente le resultaba familiar, ya había estado en ese lugar solo una vez, al final del último curso, o al menos, solo una vez en su realidad, aunque la verdad era que ya había estado en ese pasillo decenas de veces en sus sueños, en sueños que le acarrearon la peor de las pérdidas.

Continuó caminando, conciente del camino que llevaba, hasta llegar a una sala circular, la puerta tras de él se cerró, sumiéndolo en una completa oscuridad. No había ningún sonido que le indicara que había alguien a su lado, lo que consecuentemente significaba que estaba solo. De pronto, una puerta frente a él se abrió de golpe, provocando que saltara ligeramente por la sorpresa. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor en medio de una gama de colores que salían disparados de un lado a otro. Pudo observar, que detrás de esa puerta, dos figuras se movían de manera ágil, esquivando los rayos multicolores que se dirigían hacia ellos.  Una de las figuras era más alta que la otra, pero la otra iba vestida de negro, en un atuendo aterradoramente familiar. Pudo reconocer que la fuente de esos rayos multicolores eran las varitas que cada uno sostenía, por lo tanto, dedujo que era un duelo de magos.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse, sabía que estaba en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, y sabía perfectamente que tal vez la escena que veía no sería de su agrado.  Detrás de los magos que peleaban pudo distinguir algo: parecía un pedazo de tela vieja y sucia que ondeaba ligeramente con si un suave viento lo meciera, el pedazo de tela pendía de un arco de piedra que cualquiera diría llevaba ahí varias centenas de años y que con un solo toque podría venirse abajo. Pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía y sus pulmones dejaban de respirar cuando pudo reconocerlo: Era el velo por donde había caído Sirius.

-¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer! – escuchó que uno de los magos le gritaba al otro, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de ese mago. Su desesperación creció, sabía lo que ocurriría después, tenía que evitarlo, no podía permitir el perder a un ser tan querido, a su única familia. Pero entonces, antes de que el pudiera hacer algo para evitar lo inevitable, un rayo le dio directamente en el pecho a ese mago.  Su largo cabello negro comenzó a cubrir su rostro a medida que caía.  Era él... no había duda… el largo cabello, los ojos azules abiertos por el terror y el dolor… era… su padrino... ¡¡Era Sirius!!

-¡¡¡Nnnnnnoooooo!!! – gritó dispuesto a correr y evitar que cayera, no se permitiría el perderlo una vez más, no lo dejaría caer. Corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto, incluso a arrojarse a ese velo y buscar a su padrino, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta que la conduciría hacia su padrino, la habitación circular comenzó a dar vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

La imagen de su padrino cayendo desaparecía momentáneamente a través de las puertas cerradas de la habitación, volviendo a aparecer en la puerta abierta, para volver a desaparecer cuando el resto de las puertas pasaban frente a él.

-¡Alto! – gritaba desesperado – ¡Basta! ¡Detente! – la imagen pasaba como en cámara lenta, veía a Sirius cada vez más cerca del velo, su mirada llena de miedo, y su sonrisa de triunfo, caía cada vez más, acercándose a su fatídico destino... hasta que finalmente... cayó dentro del velo... para no salir...

-¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUUUUUUSSSSS!!!!!

-Oh, Dios mío, intenten mantenerlo quieto mientras intento suministrarle el medicamento – pidió una desesperada Señora Pomfrey

Harry se retorcía y gemía con fuerza intentando, inconscientemente, de librarse del asimiento que lo mantenía preso.  Tenía mucha fiebre y deliraba constantemente.  En ese momento se encontraba en una vieja habitación, estaba recostado en una cama, mientras la Señora Weasley estaba a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la señora Pomfrey al otro, con una poción en una inyección, lista para aplicársela a Harry. Remus estaba sentado al lado de Harry, sujetándolo por los hombros, tratando de mantenerlo inmóvil el suficiente tiempo como para que Poppy pudiera inyectarle la poción, pero el chico seguía retorciéndose como si sufriera por la maldición _Cruciatus_, no quería ejercer demasiada fuerza por temor a lastimarlo, pero se temía que tendría que hacerlo para poder suministrarle la poción. Así que le sujetó los hombros con la mayor fuerza que, siendo el hombre lobo que era, poseía, logrando inmovilizar a Harry el tiempo suficiente para que Ponfrey inyectara la poción, en cuanto terminó, rápidamente soltó al chico.

Harry continuó retorciéndose, pero a medida que la poción circulaba por su sangre, los espasmos fueron menguando hasta casi desaparecer, sin embargo, aún continuaba con fiebre y deliraba.

-He hecho todo lo posible – comenzó la medibruja en tono cansado – la poción de lágrimas de fénix debe de reestablecer las heridas internas, como las costillas rotas, curé  el golpe en la cabeza y mejilla, y por medio de un conjuro le he suministrado los nutrientes necesarios para evitar anemia. Lo que me preocupa es la fiebre y los constantes delirios. Espero que con la poción que acabo de inyectarle, la fiebre también desaparezca.

-¿Y qué... si no baja? – preguntó con voz temblorosa la señora Weasley. La señora Pomfrey le regresó una mirada sombría

-Desaparecerá – vino la voz segura de Remus – tiene que desaparecer. – La señora Weasley y Pomfrey intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Tengo que irme – anunció la medibruja – cualquier cosa envíenme una lechuza

-La acompaño Poppy y de pasó les digo a los chicos el estado de Harry – Molly salió tras la medibruja, dejando a Remus con Harry.

El hombre lobo acercó su mano al rostro de Harry, acariciando con sutileza su contorno, deteniéndose unos momentos en su mejilla, donde minutos antes había estado un cardenal. Reprimió las intensas ganas de despedazar a los muggles que habían dañado al hijo de sus mejores amigos, se recordó que tenía que permanecer a su lado para cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar, sin embargo, en cuanto Harry mejorara, tendría que hablar seriamente con Dumbledore.

Su mano descendió suavemente por el cuello del chico, sintiendo la suavidad y el ardor de la piel, llegó hasta donde iniciaba el hombro derecho y con sumo cuidado hizo a un lado la tela del pijama que le cubría, viendo con expresión sombría las marcas que sus propias manos habían dejado en el joven cuerpo al intentar inmovilizarlo para inyectarle la poción. Le acarició con delicadeza, cuidando de no lastimarlo más.

-Lo lamento – musitó – lamento no haber estado antes para ti, lamento haber dejado que Dumbledore me convenciera que era necesario regresarte a ese sitio, lamento el daño que te causó el estar solo, sin alguien en quien confiar durante todo ese tiempo, pero te prometo, que de ahora en adelante, ya no vas a estar solo, no permitiré que lo estés y haré todo lo posible por que la soledad no vuelva a rodearte.

Acomodó la camisa del pijama cubriendo las marcas.  Harry continuaba con fiebre, movía de un lado a otro su cabeza, tal vez en un intento inútil de despejarla de tantos demonios que le atormentaban.

-Si... rius – murmuró Harry en medio de su delirio. Remus reaccionó ante la mención de ese nombre, y enseguida sus ojos dorados se cubrieron de sombras.  Acarició de forma ausente el cabello de Harry, apartando unos mechones que se adherían a su frente debido al sudor.

-Si, hay veces en que yo también desearía que estuviera a mi lado – murmuró sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del chico – él era más fuerte que yo, y mucho más decidido, y sobre todo tenía un mejor sentido del humor que el mío... – sonrió con tristeza –  Nos hace falta ¿cierto Harry? – los ojos de Lupin comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y un nudo en su garganta hacía que su voz comenzara a temblar – pero ya no esta con nosotros, y debemos superarlo, tu más que nadie debe seguir adelante, duele, es cierto, pero es un dolor que debemos aprender a sobrellevar. A Padfod no le hubiera gustado vernos en este estado. ¿No lo crees?

Como respuesta solo recibió el insistente movimiento de Harry en medio de pesadillas que lo torturaban, lo cual solo terminó por herirlo más, por hacerlo sentir culpable de no estar al lado del chico, cuando éste más lo necesitaba. Cerró los ojos en un afán de alejar el dolor, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, el dolor seguía ahí, en su alma resquebrajada, en su corazón roto, bombeándose a cada latido, circulando a través de su cuerpo como un veneno que lo mataba poco a poco, consumiéndolo sin misericordia.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Harry empeoraba, el chico comenzó a mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro, su respiración era entrecortada, como si se le dificultara el respirar. Su cuerpo volvía a transpirar, y la ropa comenzaba a adherírsele debido al sudor que lo empapaba.

-Si... rius... no... no caigas – murmuraba con voz entrecortada – no... no me... dejes

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Harry, trazando su camino hasta perderse entre las mantas. Remus tomó las manos de Harry, en un intento de transmitirle que estaba a su lado, Harry instantáneamente se aferró a ellas. Pudo sentir la piel fría del chico, algo que le asustó, pues se suponía que tenía fiebre y por lo tanto sus manos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo debían de estar ardiendo y no heladas. Sintió el impulso repentino de llamar a la señora Pomfrey de vuelta, pero se contuvo, la mujer ya había hecho todo lo que podía por Harry, así que ya no habría más que esperar a que fuera el propio Harry quien despertará. 

¿Pero y qué si ya no quería despertar? Tal vez la fiebre se debía al deseo de no despertar y sumergirse en un mundo creado por el mismo. Él había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, y tal vez ya no quisiera seguir sufriendo, tal vez se había encerrado en sus recuerdos en un deseo de alejarse de su cruel realidad  Lo observó detenidamente, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, su ceño estaban fruncido, y sus labios murmuraban palabras dolorosas. No... tampoco la irrealidad en la que se había sumergido debía de causarle felicidad, al contrario, parecía herirlo más... no... definitivamente no lo dejaría quedarse encerrado en su mente, ni mucho menos lo dejaría consumirse por el dolor, el mismo dolor que atormentaba el alma del licántropo ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Una idea comenzó a surgir en su mente, viendo como las manos de Harry se aferraban a las suyas como si temiera que lo abandonara... tal vez... 

Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, hizo a un lado la manta que cubría el delgado cuerpo y se deslizó entre ellas, cuidando de no perturbarlo, con movimientos lentos se acomodó en la cama para luego atraer a Harry hacia él.  Al principio no resultó muy bien, Harry continuaba agitándose y delirando.  Lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarlo.  Acomodó el rostro de Harry contra el hueco de su cuello, movió una de sus manos hasta tenerla a la altura de su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, mientras ejercía una ligera presión sobre su pequeña cintura... demasiado pequeña para un chico de su edad...

Poco a poco el cuerpo tembloroso fue tranquilizándose, y los delirios fueron menguando hasta convertirse en murmullos apenas audibles. Las manos de Harry se aferraron a su túnica en busca de algún apoyo, aferrándose con fuerza, como si temiera que en algún momento se alejase y lo dejara solo nuevamente.

-Tranquilo Harry – le dijo con delicadeza – tranquilo, no pienso dejarte en ningún momento... te lo prometo.

El licántropo relajó su cuerpo, no queriendo transmitirle ninguna tensión al chico, continuó con sus caricias en un afán de tranquilizarlo, sintiendo el ahora suave respirar de Harry contra su cuello.  Y entonces, pudo percibir claramente el olor de Harry, un olor mezcla de bosque y dulce, pero también con tintes amargos, ya antes lo había percibido, pero ésta vez había algo diferente, el olor a bosque era más intenso, pero Harry nunca había estado en uno, salvo por el Bosque Prohibido en Hogwarts, pero de eso hacía mucho ¿entonces porque el olor era más penetrante ahora? Esta vez, la deliciosa esencia era más fuerte que nunca. Una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirlo, como si fuera algún tipo de sentimiento cálido que le provocaba estremecerse ligeramente. Alejó cualquier tipo de pensamiento referente a eso, seguramente eran los efectos del acercamiento de la Luna llena, su cuerpo se volvía sensible a cualquier contacto. Al menos ahora, Harry estaba seguro de que a su lado no le permitiría caer en ese abismo que intentaba consumirlo.  Sin darse cuenta, el sueño lo fue venciendo lentamente, hasta quedarse dormido al lado de Harry.

Estaba de rodillas en medio de la habitación circular.  Su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas que lo surcaban salvajemente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en esa puerta donde veía la cruel realidad que lo torturaba día tras día, minuto a minuto... segundo a segundo.  Mostrándole una y otra vez la forma en que su padrino caía a través del velo. En cuanto caía, la escena volvía a iniciarse desde el duelo con Bellatrix, para caer luego por ese maldito velo que le arrebataba lo que más quería en el mundo, a la mezcla de padre y hermano que para él era Sirius.

Ya no hacía ningún intento por correr y detener la caída de Sirius, sabía que estaba soñando y que el objetivo del sueño era torturarlo sin misericordia.  Era el recordarle que estaba solo, el que por su culpa la única persona que había llegado a amarlo ya no estaría más a su lado.

Cerró los ojos en un intento fallido de alejarse de ese sueño, de despertar y no ver la cruel verdad que lo atormentaba.  La habitación comenzó a llenarse de un frío denso, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar presa del frío que lo invadía. Se abrazó así mismo en un intento fallido de darle calor a su tembloroso cuerpo.

-Si... rius... no... no caigas – murmuraba con voz entrecortada a la vez que se mecía de adelante hacia atrás – no... no me... dejes

Pero en su interior sabía que Sirius lo había dejado, que nunca más lo tendría a su lado, porque su padrino ya no tenía vida... estaba muerto...

_Muerto...___

Era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente...

_Muerto...___

Sin vida, sin posibilidad de que estuviera nuevamente a su lado, sin tener la oportunidad de tener un hogar donde realmente lo amaran...

_Muerto...___

Al igual que sus esperanzas de sentirse amado nuevamente...

_Muerto...___

Repetía una y otra vez, atormentándose cruelmente con el sentimiento de dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, dolor que quemaba cada una de sus neuronas; dolor que lo quemaba como fuego sobre su piel; dolor que lo ahogaba presionándole la garganta sin permitirle respirar, asfixiándolo con lentitud, disfrutando de su agonía, sin permitirle gritar, sin permitirle murmurar un adiós; dolor que lo destrozaba lentamente en medio de un tormento; dolor que lo lastimaba y que no dejaba de hacerlo...

La imagen de Sirius desapareció, pero la puerta continuó abierta, dejando ver al viejo velo ondeando apaciblemente. Harry no se percató de ello, continuaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de alejar su mente de todo ese dolor. No se dio cuenta de que el velo ondeaba con mayor fuerza, como si algo lo hubiera atravesado de repente.  Murmullos apenas audibles invadían el silencio que lo rodeaba, murmullos inentendibles que llegaban a sus oídos como susurrados por el viento, murmullos de palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que de alguna manera le eran familiares.  Se sentía hipnotizado por ellos, quería saber de donde provenían esos murmullos, quien era el que le llamaba.  Levantó su mirada y vio como el velo ondeaba apaciblemente, pero de un momento a otro, comenzó a mecerse con fuerza, y, por un segundo le pareció ver algo: la figura de una mujer...

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en esa imagen la puerta por donde veía el velo se cerró de golpe, sumiéndolo nuevamente en la oscuridad, él no hizo ningún intento por salir de ahí, ni siquiera se movió, ni siquiera dejó de llorar, ni siquiera dejó de sentir dolor, volvió a cerrar los ojos, solo quería morirse y estar al lado de Sirius, solo quería dejar de vivir una vida de sufrimiento... solo quería dejar de existir...

De pronto, la habitación dejó de estar fría, y un poco de calor comenzó a confortarlo, observó a sus costados tratando de localizar la fuente de calor y pudo distinguir, a lo lejos y en medio de esa oscuridad que lo envolvía, un pequeño destello. Se quitó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y parpadeó un par de veces, pensando tal vez que su mente le jugaba otra mala broma, pero el destello seguía ahí, incitándolo a ir hacia él, llamándolo.

Con inseguridad se puso de pie, y vacilante comenzó a acercarse.  Por una extraña razón, no sentía ningún temor al acercarse, era como si estuviera seguro que ese destello no permitiría que le hicieran más daño del que ya le habían hecho.  Conforme se acercaba, pudo distinguir que se trataba de la silueta de una persona, sin embargo, no tenía rostro, todo su ser estaba compuesto por una halo de luz plateada, que vagamente le recordó a un _patronus_.  El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza ¿Acaso sería Sirius? ¿Podría ser posible que su padrino estuviera ahí? ¿Qué quisiera llevarlo con él, lejos de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento? Pero no, la pequeña esperanza fue aplastada cuando se acercó a la silueta y notó con tristeza que no llevaba el cabello largo y no tenía su misma altura, pero aún así… continuó caminando.

Cuando solo un paso lo separaba de ese ser, la silueta cerró la distancia y lo abrazó con cariño.  Al principio, Harry se tensó, no se había esperado ese acto, y mucho menos estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, sin embargo, no opuso resistencia, en ese momento lo que más necesitaba y deseaba era alguien que comprendiera su dolor, su soledad... y su culpa...

Se aferró con fuerza a lo que fuera que lo estaba abrazando, no quería volver a quedarse solo en medio de esa oscuridad, no quería volver a ver a Sirius cayendo hacia el velo.  Quería quedarse así, abrazado a esa persona, sintiendo la extraña sensación de que ahí era a donde pertenecía, de que al fin había encontrado el lugar donde podría ser feliz. Relajó su cuerpo en medio de ese abrazo, permitiendo que la calidez del cuerpo que lo envolvía lo confortara.

-Tranquilo Harry – escuchó que le decía con delicadeza – tranquilo, no pienso dejarte en ningún momento... te lo prometo.

Y por alguna razón... le creyó...

Sentía el cuerpo muy entumido, como si le acabara de pasar una aplanadora por encima, además de que sentía un pequeño dolor en sus hombros. Su cabeza le dolía y sentía nauseas, y pese a tener los ojos cerrados sentía que todo le daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba? No parecía que la cama sobre la que estaba fuera la de su alacena, no era tan cómoda, lo cual solo quería decir que estaba en otro lugar. Intentó moverse, pero su intentó no dio resultado, sentía una ligera presión sobre su cintura que lo mantenía inmóvil y una suave respiración contra su cabello que le producía cosquillas. Con mucho esfuerzo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos con dificultad, su visión era borrosa, alguien le había quitado sus lentes, pero eso no le impidió ver que era un hombre quien lo abrazaba. 

Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso, al percatarse de que estaba siendo abrazado por el Profesor Lupin.  Por su mente paso la idea de librarse del abrazo, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía, no solo por lo débil que se sentía sino porque... se sentía tan bien estando ahí, podía sentir el suave palpitar del corazón de su ex profesor, y la tranquila respiración contra su cabello.  Eran pocas las veces en que alguien lo abrazaba, y casi todos los abrazos provenían de la señora Weasley, pero este abrazo, por alguna razón era diferente. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de su ex profesor, seguía siendo joven, aunque algunas arrugas ensombrecían esa juventud, y su cabello castaño seguía veteado de gris.  Lupin dormía placidamente, ajeno totalmente a su entorno.  De pronto, algo en Lupin le hizo recordar la figura de su sueño ¿Sería Lupin quien lo había sacado de sus pesadillas? ¿Sería él? 

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad, tenía sueño, pero no quería volver a dormir y soñar con la muerte de Sirius. Observó nuevamente el rostro de Lupin, parecía dormir con tranquilidad, sin incomodarle el estarlo abrazando. Una pequeña esperanza fragmentó las barreras de soledad que había construido a su alrededor.  Tal vez... por una sola vez, podría dormir sin tener pesadillas...

Se abrazó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo del hombre frente a él, volviendo a acomodar su rostro contra el hueco de su cuello, aspirando un suave aroma que lo inundó de una seguridad que nunca había sentido. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndole al sueño adueñarse de él, seguro de que ya no habría más pesadillas mientras estuviera entre esos brazos.

Molly entreabrió la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Harry, esperando encontrarlo mejor a como lo había dejado. Llevaba un poco de comida para Remus, el pobre hombre no había probado bocado desde que llegó con Harry en brazos, pidiendo ayuda para sanar las heridas del chico... en verdad se notaba cuan importante era para él Harry, tan importante era que no había salido de la habitación del chico desde que Poppy se fue, y de eso ya hacía más de dos horas.

Se asomó con cautela, cuidándose de no hacer mucho ruido y perturbar la calma que rondaba en la habitación.  Había costado mucho trabajo callar los gritos de los gemelos y Ginny cuando les dijo que Harry estaría bien, tuvo que amenazarlos con hacerles crecer forúnculos en la cara para que se callaran. Observó dentro de la habitación, esperando encontrarse con el cansado rostro de Remus, pero nunca se imaginó lo que vio.

Remus estaba acostado junto a Harry, y el chico lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, que por un momento le hizo pensar que Remus era una especie de salvación a la que él se aferraba.

Colocó la comida sobre una mesita al lado de la cama y se acercó en silencio para poder observarlos mejor. En cuanto tuvo una mejor vista, su corazón se estremeció al ver tan bella escena. Tanto Remus como Harry gozaban de un sueño tranquilo.  Harry ya no se agitaba ni deliraba y al fin parecía haber encontrado la paz que necesitaba. Acercó su mano al rostro de Harry, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio al comprobar que ya no tenía fiebre y que estaba profundamente dormido.  Tomó la manta que estaba sobre ellos, y la acomodó de tal forma que los cubriera a ambos y no sufrieran de frío.

Rápidamente se formó en su mente la imagen de un Harry herido en los brazos de Remus, esos malditos muggles... Tendría que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore acerca de la "seguridad" que representaba enviar a Harry a esa casa, cuando en La Madriguera estaría mucho mejor atendido...

Besó con suavidad la mejilla del chico, cuidando de no despertar a ninguno de los dos, tomó la comida y salió en silencio de su habitación...

Después de todo, la comida podía esperar, lo primordial era que Harry y Remus descansaran.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Ron al verla bajar de las habitaciones. Ron, al igual que los gemelos y Ginny estaban en la sala esperando tener noticias de Harry

-Ahora descansa, ya no tiene fiebre y es mejor dejarlo que duerma

-¿Y el profesor Lupin? – preguntó Ginny ayudando a su madre con la bandeja de comida

-Él también duerme, pobre, se preocupó mucho por Harry, y toda esa tensión aunada al hecho de que se acerca la Luna llena lo ha dejado muy débil

-El profesor Snape envió la poción wolfsbane, hay que dársela a beber para evitar...

-Lo se George, pero dejemos que ambos duerman... lo necesitan. – los cuatro pelirrojos asintieron en silencio, encaminándose hacia la cocina

-Esos muggles – murmuró Fred después de un momento de silencio – ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso?  ¡Harry es su sobrino!

-Pues parece que lo olvidan constantemente – murmuró George con desprecio

-¿Y el profesor Dumbledore no sabía lo que esos... esos muggles le hacían a Harry? – preguntó Ginny con un dejo de desesperación

-Debe de saberlo, después de todo fue él quien envió a Harry con ellos – dijo Ron con amargura a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos

-No digas eso Ron, no sabemos lo que el profesor pensó en aquel tiempo

-Pero aún así insistía en enviar a Harry allá cuando con nosotros estaría mucho mejor

-Ron tiene razón mamá – apoyó Ginny – si lo que le preocupaba a Dumbledore era la seguridad de Harry ¿Porqué lo enviaba a un lugar donde sufría maltrato?

-Cierto – corroboró George con decisión – tal vez no lo ha matado Quien-Ustedes-Saben pero estuvo a punto de morir por otras razones

-Por golpes y falta de comida en lugar de la maldición imperdonable

Molly guardó silencio.  Sus hijos estaban molestos y tenían toda la razón en estarlo.  Harry era para ellos como un hermano más, sobre todo para Ron, incluso para ella era como un hijo más.  Tenía que usar cada fibra de voluntad que tenía para no apoyar a sus hijos en todo lo que decían, tenía que controlarse y esperar a que el profesor Dumbledore llegara y le explicara el porque de su actitud, no iba a permitir que Harry regresara con esos... muggles, o no señor, no permitiría que uno de sus niños sufriera eso. Harry ya había sufrido demasiado como para encima soportar ese tipo de maltrato.

-Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore – dijo con decisión interrumpiendo la discusión entre sus hijos – y más vale que me de un buen motivo para no lanzarle un par de maldiciones.

Ron y los demás observaron a su madre con una mezcla de admiración, respeto y... temor.  Sabían por experiencia propia como era su madre cuando se molestaba por que alguien se había metido con un miembro de la familia.  Así que a Dumbledore le esperaba una sesión de regaños al puro estilo Molly Weasley.

Oh si, sería estupendo verlo

-¿Fred, trajiste las orejas extensibles? – le preguntó George en susurros

-Claro hermanito – le respondió en el mismo tono

-Esto será genial – murmuró Ginny a lo que Ron asintió.

¿Y bien?  ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, así que no olviden enviarme al menos un review, se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones, amenazas (si, si, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ellas ) Nos vemos.


	3. Cruel Realidad

Lamento mucho la tardanza TT, pero es que tuve unos cuantos percances, el primero y más importante es que mi neurona se negaba a cooperar lo que ocasionó que me bloqueara con este capítulo y eso fue frustrante; el segundo es que por más de una semana estuve viviendo en casa de uno de mis tíos y ahí no podía tomar la computadora de mis primos porque no tenía la suficiente libertad para hacerlo, pero afortunadamente ya estoy de vuelta, y aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Así que comenzaré por responder sus reviews.

-----------------

**Elisa Moony**.- Oh, no te preocupes por eso que sabré entenderte . Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sip, Remus es tan perfecto ##

**Jakluna**.- Claro!!!!!

**Luzy Snape**.- Jajaja, claro que Harry necesita a alguien como Remus, y me encanta que sea así de protector. Besos

**Annya Potter**.- Claro que no molestas, y lamento la tardanza pero es que se me presentaron muchas cosas a la vez y tuve que resolverlas primero. Créeme que este capítulo estará más melancólico. Pues bien, la intención es una relación amorosa, claro que aún no se desarrolla y creo que tardará unos capítulos más en darse, pero eses es el fin. Bye.

**Ariadnacreta**.- Muchas gracias, esa era la intención, hacer pensar a los demás que Remus y Harry de alguna forma se complementan . La razón por la que Harry huele así no es porque haya madurado, su olor es a causa de un plan bien estructurado que pronto diré en alguno de los capítulos siguientes (uyh que mala) Y sobre la mujer, lo único que puedo decirte es que no es Bellatrix. Nos vemos.

**CBMLupin**.- Hola!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseso. Besos.

**JIBRAEL**.- A mi también me gusta mucho Sirius, y trato de enfocarme a los sentimientos de Harry y Remus ante su perdida, y si, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo Harry es indirectamente culpable por su muerte. Trato de que el fic no empalague y que a la vez demuestre las sensaciones amargas de la pérdida de un ser querido. Besos.

**Annya Potter**.- Jajaja, créeme que le espera un buen regaño a Dumbledore.

**PotterGrangerhermione**.- Jajaja, gracias, harás que me sonroje #-#. Lamento haber tardado más tiempo, pero tuve algunas cosas que resolver antes, pero aquí esta este capítulo que espero te guste. Besos.

**Sakura Snape**. Hola!! Jajaja, claro, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Yo también quiero que ese vejete manipulador muera, pero no creo que eso pase pronto, ni modo.

**FermiBlack**.- Hola!!!!

**Sakuratsukamori.-** Gracias, gracias. Claro que sabrá apreciar ese apoyo, ya que se necesitan uno al otro. Muchísimas gracias #-# jajaja. Besos.

**Kagome Black**.- Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi también me gustó mucho esa escena. Oh bueno, respecto a esa mujer en el quinto capítulo sabrás quien es ella y que relación tiene con Harry. Bye.

**Pekenyita.**- Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo en que mi escritura sea buena, además de que tengo un par de betas que son unos ángeles, jaja. Besos.

**Gala Snape**.- Si, es algo triste, pero no te preocupes que también habrá momentos felices, aunque creo que tardarán en llegar, ups. Besos.

**MEIKO**.- Claro, capítulo a capítulo nacerá en ellos esa paz que necesitan, aunque tardará un poco en llegar por completo -U. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Y créeme que habrá un "buen" eclipse - jajaja. Besos

**Saya**.- Hola!! Y Harry seguirá sufriendo, ya lo verás, y si, Remus le ayudará, pero habrá uno que otro obstáculo que tendrán que superar. Besitos.

**Aiosami.**- Jajaja, eres la primera que me dice que te gusta la forma en que Harry sufre. Oh, creeme que no eras la única que quiere que los Dursley mueran, cierto licántropo y cierta mamá de ciertos pelirrojos también lo quieren. Jajaja, yo también baberaría, te lo aseguro. Besos.

**Ali**.- Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante. Exactamente eso quise plasmar, que en su inconciencia Harry se aferre a Remus, ya que aunque él no lo sepa todavía, Remus será su aliciente para salir adelante. Jajaja, ya verás que la pelea será de lo mejor. Besos.

**Lizzblack**.- Lamento tenerte en suspenso, pero se presentan muchas cosas que no puedo evitar, así que espero que este también sea de tu agrado.. Nos vemos.

**Kat basted**.- Jajaja, a mi también me encanta esa parte. Oh, créeme que le dirá unas cuantas verdades. Besos.

**Azera**.- No te preocupes, me alegra que te haya gustado. Besos.

**Serendipity-789**.- Me alegra que pienses eso, y ojala pienses lo mismo de este capítulo. Nos vemos.

------------------

Antes de pasar el capítulo quiero agradecer a mi amiga María (una de las grandiosas mentes de Alima21), por ayudarme a destrabar mi neurona. ¡¡¡Gracias amiga, por escuchar mis locuras y ayudarme!!

----------------------

CAPITULO TRES.- **Cruel realidad**

Dolor.

Era lo único que sentía...

Un dolor terrible, quemante, que le laceraba cada una de las terminales nerviosas, que le torturaba sin piedad.

Le dolían los ojos por la luz que se filtraba a través de sus párpados, le dolían los pulmones cuando respiraba ese aire que a su parecer era impuro, le dolía la boca al intentar moverla... todo su cuerpo era una masa de dolor. ¿Porqué sentía tanto dolor?

Otra pregunta surgía en su mente: ¿Dónde estaba?

No lo sabía, y esperaba no saberlo, tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta no le gustaría para nada. Sin embargo, y pese al dolor, podía sentir que estaba sobre una cama, si bien no suave, al menos sí mucho más cómoda que su pequeña cama de la alacena. Tal vez podría saber donde se encontraba si abriera los ojos, pero además de que le dolían, no quería hacerlo, a pesar de sentir todo ese dolor, le gustaba lo que en ese momento sentía y no quería echarlo a perder abriendo los ojos.

Todo el cuerpo seguía doliéndole, aunque cada vez con menos intensidad; ya que una sensación cálida comenzaba a llenarle el cuerpo, y que, aunque sonara cursi, lo hacía sentir querido, a salvo. Por eso no quería abrir los ojos, no quería dejar de sentir eso, quería dejarse perder por todas esas sensaciones que rara vez llegaba a sentir...

Pero aún así, tenía curiosidad por saber en donde se encontraba.

Recordaba haber estado en su alacena, encerrado junto con Hedwig, recordó vagamente que intentó liberarla, pero algo salió mal, yo no recordaba el que, después de ponerse de pie para acercarse a su lechuza todo se volvía borroso como si sus recuerdos estuvieran empañados. Quería saber que había pasado, pero su mente se negaba a darle las respuestas que quería, y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba a averiguarlo, tal vez lo mejor sería abrir los ojos y así averiguar por si mismo que había pasado. Pero no quería dejar de sentir esa calidez que le embargaba, así que prefirió dejarse envolver por ella, sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

Pero su mente, estando en la inconciencia que el sueño le daba, comenzó a remembrar imágenes, tejiendo un sueño a su parecer irreal, pero que ocultaba la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas...

Se encontraba en una sala circular, la sala del Departamento de Misterios, a su alrededor había varias puertas, todas cerradas, a excepción de una... una puerta frente a él estaba abierta, mostrando dentro de la habitación que resguardaba un pedazo de tela vieja y sucia que ondeaba ligeramente con si un suave viento lo meciera, el pedazo de tela pendía de un arco de piedra que cualquiera diría llevaba ahí varias centenas de años y que con un solo toque podría venirse abajo. Pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía y sus pulmones dejaban de respirar cuando pudo reconocerlo: Era el velo por donde había caído Sirius.

Sabía que estaba remembrando el sueño que antes había tenido, pero esta vez no veía la pelea entre Sirius y Bellatrix, esta vez estaba frente al velo que lo había hechizado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

El viejo velo ondeaba apaciblemente, pero de pronto, Harry pudo ver como el velo comenzó a mecerse con mayor fuerza, como si algo lo hubiera atravesado de repente. Murmullos apenas audibles invadían el silencio que lo rodeaba, murmullos inentendibles que llegaban a sus oídos como susurrados por el viento, murmullos de palabras que poco a poco alcanzaba a escuchar y comprender.

_Antes que los Ángeles de envidia te los quitaran  
a pesar de que el sol los añorara y llorara  
tus párpados sellaron para que no separaran  
las estrellas del cielo y las almas humanas   
_

Se sentía hipnotizado por esas palabras, por esa cadencia al cantar. Era una voz suave, vibrante y hermosa, era la voz de un hombre que cantaba con todo el dolor de su corazón. Observó con aprensión el movimiento del velo, y de un momento a otro, como si el arco fuera una puerta hacia otro mundo, vio la figura de alguien, no la figura de una mujer como antes, sino de un hombre...

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y largo, lacio y brillante como ala de cuervo, su piel era más pálida de lo normal, y una capa negra ondeaba dejando entrever una túnica blanca, tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus labios se movían, entonando esa canción.

Harry intentó acercarse, pero al hacer el primer movimiento, la figura frente a él guardó silencio, para luego abrir los ojos, mostrando unos ojos tan bellos como un mar negro y profundo, chispeado de vez en cuando como una amatista, con solo mirar esos ojos supo que en su mirada había un poder terrible. Antes de que pudiera hilar algún pensamiento coherente, el hombre desplegó sus alas, alas tan negras como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, alas de cuervo que cuando desplegó casi le hace desmayarse

-¿Qu... quién eres? – alcanzó a preguntar con voz estrangulada. Hubo un silencio prolongado, tenso, donde Harry se preguntaba de donde había sacado el valor para formular esa pregunta, y si había sido correcta el formularla. No sabía porque, pero estar frente a ese hombre le estaba produciendo una extraña sensación de ansiedad. El hombre lo observó con intensidad, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-_Azrael_ – su voz al hablar era ronca, pero suave y llena de misterio –, _el Ángel de la Muerte_

Harry se levantó de un salto, provocando que un intenso dolor le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Su piel estaba empapada de sudor, y su respiración era agitada

-¿Harry, te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Remus sentándose junto a él. – ¿Harry? – volvió a llamarlo, pero el chico no reaccionó, seguía sentado sobre la cama temblando y respirando agitadamente. – ¿Harry, Harry escúchame? – lo llamó tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a verlo.– Harry, fue solo un sueño – le dijo, pero el chico seguía sin reaccionar.

Tomó la barbilla de Harry obligándolo a encontrar sus ojos. Remus se estremeció a la vista de esos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Lily, pero a la vez tan diferentes, los ojos de Lily eran siempre brillantes y alegres, y los de Harry estaban opacos, cubiertos de sombras y miedos. Alejó esos pensamientos que en nada le ayudaban y se concentró en atrapar la atención de Harry.

-Harry, soy yo, el profesor Lupin... Remus – le dijo con voz firme –, tranquilízate, fue solo una pesadilla, no hay porque temer, no pienso dejarte en ningún momento... te lo prometo.

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cerebro, haciéndolo reaccionar ante esas dos últimas palabras. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La voz suave y preocupada de Remus le hacía doler la cabeza, las manos sobre sus hombros y barbilla parecían quemarle la piel, el aire que se filtraba hasta llegar a sus pulmones parecía quemar su nariz y su garganta al respirar. Su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar y temblar violentamente

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana, casi lo había cegado; por eso lo pensó muy bien antes de volver a abrir los ojos, lentamente y con desconfianza. La bella faz del Profesor Lupin apareció ante él, su semblante lucía preocupado. Un súbito mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio, su organismo sufrió un repentino agotamiento, cualquier tipo de fuerza con la que había podido sentarse se escapó de sus miembros, apenas y Remus alcanzó a sujetarlo por los hombros para evitar que cayera hacia un lado.

Lupin se asustó por los repentinos cambios de Harry, lo recostó sobre las almohadas, y tomó nuevamente su barbilla, pero Harry seguía temblando, por lo que la asió con un poco más de fuerza

-Tranquilo, Harry, no temas – la voz ronca y dulce de Remus llegó hasta él, y a pesar de su dulzura y suavidad, cada sonido parecía querer reventarle los oídos –. Harry mírame – le ordenó y Harry le obedeció por inercia, a pesar del dolor que eso le provocó, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación –, tranquilízate, confía en mi, en este lugar estas a salvo, no hay nada que temer ¿me entiendes? – Harry asintió – Bien, ahora trata de respirar con calma ¿de acuerdo? Bien... así esta bien... ¿cómo te sientes?

Él trató de responder, pero su garganta le ardía como si tuviera brasas en ella y no pudo emitir más que un gemido ronco. Remus acunó su cabeza con una de sus manos, sosteniendo un vaso con agua con la otra, que presionó delicadamente contra los labios del joven, al mismo tiempo que elevaba ligeramente su cabeza. Después de un par de sorbos de agua y varios intentos infructuosos, al fin logró articular algunas palabras

-M... mal – respondió. Su voz sonó demasiado áspera, como si no la hubiera usado en días y sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran dañadas. Lupin pareció notar eso porque frunció el ceño

-De acuerdo, trata de mantener la calma en lo que yo llamo a la señora Pomfrey

-¿Dón... de... estoy? – alcanzó a preguntar, sintiendo como si a cada palabra su garganta se desgarrara, y negándose a permitir que Remus se alejara y se alejara con él la calidez que hasta ese momento le había rodeado.

-Hablaremos más tarde de eso – le dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie y caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta –, regreso en un momento – le dijo antes de salir.

Harry lo observó irse. Su pecho le dolía, sentía como si algo le apretará los pulmones, dificultándole el respirar. Intentó llevarse una mano hasta él, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle a causa del dolor que le recorría; aún sentía en su garganta como si tuviera hierro hirviendo en ella. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, era eso o su cabeza era la que daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento por alejar esos mareos, sin tener buenos resultados. Intentó moverse, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para responderle, así que desistió de sus intentos.

Unos pasos acercándose a él captaron la atención. Antes de que pudiera ver de quien se trataba, se encontraba preso de un par de brazos que lo envolvían con fuerza

Un pinchazo de dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo, provocando que un quejido brotara de su garganta lastimada.

-Oh, lo siento cariño – le dijo la recién llegada deshaciendo el abrazo y acomodándolo en la cama.

-¿Se... ñora... Weas... ley? – preguntó con dificultad. Molly frunció el ceño ante la voz del chico.

-Si, no te preocupes querido, Remus esta llamando a la señora Pomfrey, en un momento ambos vendrán y te sentirás mejor – la voz de la señora Weasley le taladraba la cabeza

-¿Dón... de...? – una expresión sombría cruzó por el rostro de la mujer, y antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta lo interrumpió

-Eso no importa ahora querido, lo importante es que despertaste, Ron y los chicos han estado muy preocupados por ti, en cuanto estés mejor les permitiré verte – Molly acomodó a Harry en la cama, arropándolo con las mantas, justo en ese momento entró la señora Pomfrey seguida de Remus.

-Me da gusto que hayas despertado – le dijo la medibruja en cuanto lo vio – pero ahora necesito examinarlo, así que déjennos solos por favor – enseguida Remus y Molly salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con cuatro cabezas pelirrojas que en seguida los asaltaron con preguntas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Esta bien?

-¿Ya despertó?

-¿Se va a morir?

-¿Por qué vino la señora Pomfrey?

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! – Gritó la señora Weasley, y enseguida los cuatro guardaron silencio – si, esta bien; si, ya despertó y ¡No! No se va a morir, y la señora Pomfrey esta a aquí para revisarlo, así que hagan el favor de ir a sus cuartos y esperar por noticias – al parecer los chicos iban a objetar algo, pero la fiera mirada que les lanzó su madre calló sus intentos por obtener más información de su amigo, así que le obedecieron a regañadientes.

-Avisaré al Profesor Dumbledore que Harry despertó – le dijo Remus una vez que todos los chicos se habían ido

-Será lo mejor, además de que necesito una buena explicación de porque no mantuvo a raya a esos muggles – respondió molesta

-Yo también la necesito Molly, y te aseguro que la obtendremos

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó el Profesor Dumbledore en cuanto llegó a Grimmauld Place_. _A su alrededor se encontraban Alastor, Remus y el señor y la señora Weasley, que lo observaban con seriedad.

-No lo sabemos, Poppy aún no ha salido – informó el señor Weasley

-Harry es fuerte, logrará salir de esto – respondió Dumbledore con calma

-Harry es fuerte – aceptó Remus, sus ojos relampagueaban con rencor e ira – pero eso no significa que abusemos de su fuerza – las palabras del licántropo tomaron por sorpresa a los presentes, incluso a él mismo, puesto nunca en toda su vida le había hablado de esa forma al profesor, pero es que encontrar a Harry en ese estado, simplemente le había hecho cuestionarse muchas cosas, entre ellas, la actitud del profesor Dumbledore – es demasiado lo que ha sufrido, y nosotros lo único que hacemos es empeorar las cosas, no lo hemos ayudado, solo le damos más cargas.

-Remus, comprendo tu frustración y dolor, pero estamos en medio de una guerra, y lamentablemente Harry es una parte primordial en ella. – Dumbledore suspiró con cansancio – he intentando por todos los medios mantener a Harry lo más lejos posible del peligro, pero parece que nada de lo que hago funciona, Harry siempre termina sufriendo, no importa que haga, siempre es así

-Pero debe de haber algo que nosotros podemos hacer para evitar ese sufrimiento – insistió Remus, de alguna manera necesitaba saber que podía hacer algo para evitarle más dolor a Harry

-Si hubiera algo que me asegurara que Harry no sufriría más lo haría sin dudar

-Sin embargo Dumbledore – comenzó Ojo loco, centrando ambos ojos en el profesor – encontramos a Potter en medio de un charco de sangre, tan pálido y delgado que casi podría asegurar que era la muerte misma quien nos recibió.

-Es cierto, profesor – continuó Artur – Harry estaba en terribles condiciones cuando Remus llegó aquí. Tardaron demasiado tiempo en poder atenderlo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Poppy y Remus, porque el chico no dejaba de gritar y retorcerse como si sufriera por la maldición _Cruciatus_

-Artur dice lo correcto – intervino Molly, adelantándose unos pasos hasta quedar frente al Profesor Dumbledore – Fue horrible ver a Harry retorcerse y gritar de esa forma, ardía en fiebre, y una de sus costillas rotas estuvo a punto de perforar un pulmón, sin contar los golpes en el rostro y la anemia, Harry esta así por culpa de esos muggles idiotas – Molly movía sus manos de forma exasperada, tratando de controlar la creciente sensación de enojo y frustración – ¿Profesor, es posible que usted no supiera del trato que le daban? ¿Arabella no se lo decía? ¿O Mundugus?

El rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció, algo parecido a la culpa se reflejó en sus ojos, dejándolos sin ese brillo que lo caracterizaba.

-Siempre estuve al tanto de cómo trataban los Dursley a Harry, pero mantenerlo ahí era lo más seguro para protegerlo de Voldemort.

-Si embargo Dumbledore... – insistió Moody, instándolo a continuar hablando.

-Nunca pensé que su aberración hacia la magia fuera tal que lastimarán a su propio sobrino, a su propia sangre.

-¡¡Pues debió pensarlo!! – rugió Molly

-Molly, querida, por favor, tranquilízate – intervino el señor Weasley.

-Todo este tiempo, Dumbledore – prosiguió Remus con voz gélida, intentando controlar al lobo que rugía por destrozar al hombre frente a él – fuiste cómplice de sus maltratos. ¿Nunca pensaste eso?

-Remus, yo no...

-Debí de haber sacado a Harry de esa maldita casa – Remus mantenía los dientes apretados, tratando de controlar su ira – debí de haberlo hecho aún en contra de tus estúpidos consejos. Debí de haber desconfiado un poco, si lo hubiera hecho, Harry no habría sufrido lo impensable con esa familia, pero no lo hice – la voz de Remus se volvió un susurro peligroso – y nunca me perdonaré por ello, al igual que nunca te lo perdonaré a ti.

El rostro de Dumbledore se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, como si las palabras de Remus hubieran sido una bofetada en su mejilla. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron ante la comprensión de esas palabras.

-Tal vez era seguro para Quien-Usted-Sabe – continuó Molly, ignorando el dolor que Albus mostraba –, tal vez él no podría lanzarle una maldición o secuestrarlo, pero esos muggles si pudieron haberlo matado.

-Molly, entiendo tu preocupación, pero... – intentó decir Albus, pero la señora Weasley no le permitió continuar.

-Dígame Profesor, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera insistido en traerlo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la Orden hubiera llegado cinco minutos tarde? ¿O si Remus no lo hubiera encontrado? ¿Sabía que lo mantenían encerrado en una alacena? ¡¡¡Una alacena, por Merlín!!! ¡¡¡Bajo llave y candados!!! ¡¡¡Lo estaban matando de hambre y a golpes!!! ¡¡¡Hubiera muerto si Remus no escucha a la bendita lechuza, que por cierto también estaba en las mismas condiciones que Harry!!! ¡¡¡Claro, si no les interesaba su propio sobrino que les iba a importar una lechuza ¿cierto?!!! ¡¡¡Dígame profesor, ¿lo sabía?!!! ¡¡¡Sabía la forma infrahumana con que trataban al pobre de Harry!!! ¡¡¡Porqué si lo sabía, no puedo entender que lo coaccionó a seguir enviándolo a ese horrible lugar, cuando en la Madriguera hubiera estado mejor atendido y protegido!!! – el cuerpo de la señora Weasley temblaba de forma alarmante, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza, que los nudillos estaban casi blancos. Artur se apresuró a rodear sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla. Remus dio un par de pasos, situándose entre el profesor Dumbledore y los Weasley.

-En cualquier otro lugar, Harry hubiera estado mejor, incluso al lado de un licántropo – la voz de Remus era tajante, y no había cabida para las replicas, recordándole al profesor Dumbledore la conversación que tuvieron hace quince años, cuando él le pidió la custodia de Harry, y el profesor se había negado a dársela argumentando que con los Durleys estaría mejor.

La habitación donde se encontraban quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Todos se observaban como si fueran extraños y no supieran como reaccionar. En sus miradas había una mezcla de emociones: confusión, resentimiento, ira, dolor, y en su mayoría iban dirigidas al hombre más viejo de la habitación. El silencio fue roto de manera abrupta, por la repentina aparición de la señora Pomfrey, la mujer estaba pálida y agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo, cuatro cabezas pelirrojas podían vislumbrase a cada costa de la puerta. Nadie hizo movimiento alguno, demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar, sin embargo, una repentina sensación de ansiedad se cernió sobre Remus, pero antes de que pudiera descifrarla, su olfato capturó un olor particular que impregnaba a la señora Pomfrey: el olor de Harry, pero éste tenía algo más: una nota de miedo.

-¡Harry! – gritó comenzando a correr hacia la habitación del chico. El resto de los presentes lo siguieron comenzando a asustarse por la reacción del normalmente calmado Remus.

El licántropo corría lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, adelantándose por mucho a los demás, en menos de veinte segundos estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Harry. Abrió la puerta de un fuerte movimiento, recibiendo de golpe una esencia que le era familiar, pero a causa del poder que emanaba, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Antes de que pudiera identificar el origen de esa esencia, tan pronto como la percibió desapareció, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido. Un grito desgarrador lo sacó de su aturdimiento, haciéndolo centrar su atención en el cuerpo sobre la cama, lo que le provocó un escalofrío.

Harry se retorcía como unas horas antes lo hacía, solo que esta vez sus manos estaban sujetando su cabeza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallarle. Gritaba con toda la fuerza que tenía su garganta, terminando por lastimarla más. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas, lo que ocasionaba que el cuerpo se arqueara una y otra vez, a medida que gritaba.

Remus vio con horror como su cuerpo se convulsionaba, rápidamente se acercó a él y lo tomó por los brazos, tratando de alejar sus manos de la cabeza, pero Harry se resistía, continuaba retorciéndose y gritando.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – lo llamaba pero el chico seguía en las mismas condiciones. En ese momento, el resto de los adultos llegaron, más cuatro pelirrojos que veían la escena con miedo.

-¡Dios mío! – murmuró la señora Weasley

-Voldemort – murmuró Dumbledore, lo que hizo que los demás comprendieran lo que ocurría

-Esta teniendo una pesadilla – susurró Ron, recordando las veces que había tenido que despertar a Harry de una de sus pesadillas

-¿Una pesadilla? – vino la voz de Fred

-¿No estaba ya despierto? – preguntó Ginny

-Ya le había sucedido estando despierto, el curso pasado – alcanzó a responder Ron

-¿Profesor, no puede hacer algo? – pidió la señora Weasley desesperada por ver como Harry seguía gritando.

Dumbledore intentó acercarse a Harry, pero algo lo detuvo: una poderosa aura que le era ligeramente familiar, pero que en vez de darle la bienvenida y permitirle acercarse a Harry, se lo impedía. Comprendió entonces que estaba al limite de una barrera especial que no dudaría en mostrarse hostil, pero entonces, ¿por qué a Remus si se le permitió entrar? Se detuvo en medio de la habitación viendo como Harry dejaba de sostener su cabeza para abrazar a Remus, al parecer la visión había terminado.

------------------

El dolor y la intensidad de la visión, le hizo acercarse a la fuente de calor que lo sostuvo, buscando esa calidez que le confortaba, aunque el movimiento le provocó un intenso dolor, pero había valido la pena, porque esa sensación de seguridad comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo.

Inseguro de sus movimientos, y a pesar de que los dolores seguían recorriéndole el cuerpo, abrió sus ojos con miedo, logrando ver un rostro asustado sobre sí. Lo siguiente que hizo fue un impulso. Levantó los brazos y se cogió de la persona que tenía al frente con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello que tenía aquel aroma tan agradable, tratando de controlar su respiración. Pero no podía... su cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo, a causa de los dolores que le recorrían, tenía frío, y le dolía el pecho, su garganta le ardía y sabía que estaba llorando... Lo había visto... estaban muertos...

_Antes que los Ángeles de envidia te los quitaran  
a pesar de que el sol los añorara y llorara  
tus párpados sellaron para que no separaran  
las estrellas del cielo y las almas humanas   
_

Habían muerto... más muertes por su culpa.

¿Qué nunca iba a detenerse? ¿Cuántos más morirían en su lugar? ¿Cuándo iba a terminarse el dolor? Las mismas preguntas se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, sólo podía pensar en la muerte de otros seres humanos, seres que conocía y con los que había convivido. ¿Porqué la muerte no lo libraba a él de esa horrible agonía? Harry dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor que fue menguado por las ropas de Remus

_  
Cerraste los ojos  
antes de que el brillo de las hadas apagara  
a pesar de que las noches sin luz se quedaran  
para que mas suspiros no se llevaran  
cuando tus cuencas sus sueños iluminaran  
_

Una voz le estaba susurrando algo. Eran suaves murmullos que le llegaban de alguna parte indefinida. Era... como una canción... la misma entonación, el mismo inicio, pero... era otra voz, diferente a la de aquel hombre que le había cantado en su sueño. Alguien más le estaba cantando ¿Pero quien? Parecía una voz femenina... ¿La señora Weasley? No, la voz que le cantaba era más suave, de alguna manera hechizante. El escucharla le producía una extraña sensación de seguridad, como si supiera que esa persona que le cantaba no le lastimaría.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y dejaba de temblar, todo el cuerpo seguía doliéndole, aunque cada vez con menos intensidad; su respiración se fue normalizando, aunque aún le dolía el pecho y la garganta, y se sentía débil. Harry contuvo la respiración cuando una suave y fría mano le acarició el cabello con la delicadeza de una pluma. Intentó girarse y ver de quien se trataba, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber quien le cantaba, pero no pudo hacerlo, no solo porque estaba demasiado débil para moverse, sino porque un par de brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, inmovilizándolo.

_Cerraste los ojos  
antes de que mi ultimo aliento se enamorara  
a pesar de que tras ello el viento cesara  
mataste tus ojos para que no acariciaran  
y la carne de los huesos del mundo arrancaran  
_

El cuerpo de Remus se tensó en señal de advertencia, el aire alrededor de Harry se espesaba de forma peligrosa y nuevamente, pudo captar esa esencia que lo había hecho estremecerse, aunque esta vez con mayor claridad: era muy similar al aroma de Harry, pero éste tenía tintes más oscuros y misteriosos. Con disimulo, paseó sus ojos alrededor de él y de Harry, viendo las expresiones asustadas que todos le dirigían al chico en sus brazos. No, ellos no habían sentido esa esencia, aunque...

El profesor Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido, y estaba situado junto al resto de los presentes, sin atreverse a acercarse a Harry; frunció el ceño sospechando el significado de esa actitud.

Sintió como Harry comenzaba a relajarse, los efectos de la visión parecían alejarse a medida que la esencia lo envolvía, los brazos alrededor de su cuello fueron aligerando su presión.

_  
Cerraste los ojos  
antes de que los muertos tras ellos marcharan  
a pesar de que la tierra se marchitara  
y de que las montañas sus aguas amargaran  
para que de otra vida no se adueñaran_

Harry no quería alejarse de ese abrazo, sabía que si lo hacía, comenzarían las preguntas, tendría que decirles lo que vio, la forma en que torturaban sus cuerpos, el terror reflejado en sus miradas. No, no quería decirles, quería seguir siendo abrazado y seguir escuchando esa voz que de alguna manera le calmaba, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, como muchas otras cosas que tampoco serían. Levantó la mirada vidriosa, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados que le miraban preocupados.

Remus se abstuvo de jadear al ver la imagen de Harry, la piel de su cara lucía aperlada por el sudor y sus labios temblaban a causa del dolor, y sus ojos... sus ojos estaban opacos, como si no tuvieran vida.

-... Dudley... esta... muerto –borbotó el mago con voz quebrada y emitió una dolorosa queja al sentir como su garganta se desgarraba a cada palabra.

Pudo escuchar jadear a quienes estaban a su alrededor, pero no los vio, su vista seguía pegada a los ojos dorados que lo veían con una mezcla de preocupación y... angustia. Vio como los ojos dorados se ensombrecieron en señal de comprensión, él lo sabía, sabía que lo acababa de suceder era porque había visto morir a su primo, y no vio lástima en esos ojos, no vio compasión ni miedo, que era lo que siempre veía después de tener una pesadilla, vio... dolor, un dolor genuino y tan claro que desgarraba el alma con solo verlo, Remus sufría, y sufría por él.

-Harry ¿estás seguro de lo que viste? – la voz del director lo hizo salir del transe en el que se encontraba, desapareciendo de forma abrupta el relativo sopor en el que se había encontrado. En cuanto reconoció la voz que le llamaba, sintió arder hasta la ultima gota de su sangre como si fuera un infierno de llamas y destrucción. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de lo que decía? ¡Claro que estaba seguro! ¡Era su primo quien había sido torturado por la maldición Cruciatus, era él quien gritaba y se retorcía! ¡Era él a quién destrozaban, sin importarles sus alaridos de dolor! Pero claro, estaba hablando de Dumbledore, el culpable de que su padrino estuviera muerto y de que él estuviera a punto de morir también, para el viejo mago nada parecía ser suficiente.

-Si – fue la fría respuesta, dicha sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Si algo le hubiera pasado a tu primo o a tus tíos, Arabella me habría mandado llamar, además, he de recordarte que tus visiones pueden ser manipuladas...

-Se... que mis visones... pueden ser manipuladas... pero tal vez... Arabella no pudo avisarle... porque... también esta muerta – cada palabra le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero no permitiría que Dumbledore lo manejara a su antojo, no permitiría ser manipulado, y que decidiera sobre su vida como había hecho hasta ahora. Estaba seguro que la mayoría de quienes lo estaban viendo, ahora lo hacían con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, siempre era así, pero no le importaba, ya no. – no tiene... por que fiarse... de mi profesor – continuó con dificultad, sintiendo como su fuerza le abandonaba, su cuerpo se hacía más pesado ahora que no escuchaba esa voz que le cantaba – puede enviar... a alguien... para cerciorarse

-Alastor, Artur – los nombrados por el Director asintieron antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente. Fue entonces que la señora Weasley pudo reaccionar correctamente.

-¡Ustedes, fuera de aquí! ¡A sus habitaciones inmediatamente! – les dijo a sus hijos que permanecían fuera de la habitación que ocupaba Harry – ¡Sin objeciones! ¡He dicho fuera! – los cuatro pelirrojos no tuvieron más remedio que correr a sus habitaciones antes de que su madre les lanzara alguna maldición.

Remus acostó con suavidad a Harry, e inmediatamente después Poppy estaba haciendo un examen de su cuerpo. El hombre lobo se alejó un poco de la cama sin perder detalle de las reacciones de Harry. El chico cerró los ojos en cuanto se vio acostado nuevamente, intentando alejar las imágenes de la muerte de su primo y de la señora Figg, prefería no ser conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Podía sentir como los ojos azules lo estaban mirando intensamente, pero no le regresaría la mirada, tal vez no tuviera su poder, pero no le daría el placer de verlo débil, no más. Según el director, todo lo había hecho había sido para protegerlo, y por eso había perdido a Sirius, pues bien, ya no sería débil, buscaría venganza por la muerte de Sirius y mataría al desgraciado que le había arruinado la vida y Dumbledore sabría que no necesitaba de su protección.

Porque era gracias a esa _protección_ que más personas morían, como él mismo le había dicho el curso pasado: "_Que le importaba si montones de personas y criaturas sin nombre y sin rostros pudieran perecer en un incierto futro, si en ese momento él estaba vivo_", pues a él si le importaban esas personas y criaturas, no quería que más personas murieran por su culpa, él mismo se encargaría de matar a Voldemort, y después... se encargaría de dar fin a su propia existencia.

Remus frunció el ceño al notar la aparente tranquilidad de Harry, ni siquiera se le veía apesadumbrado por la aparente muerte de su primo, sabía que Harry no sentía simpatía por ellos, pero de ahí a no sentir pena por su muerte... algo raro estaba pasando con el chico, y él se encargaría de saber lo que pasaba.

-Señor Director, Remus, si no van a hacer algo útil, les pediría que nos dejaran atender a Harry – les dijo Poppy, comenzando a examinar a Harry

-Claro Poppy, estaremos abajo si nos necesitan – le dijo el profesor comenzando a avanzar hacia la puerta. Una última mirada fugaz fue lo único que le dirigió a Harry antes de salir, mirada que obviamente no fue regresada.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, pudo permitirse el relajar su cuerpo, había estado tenso tratando de no quejarse por el dolor, ahora que Dumbledore se había ido, al menos podría permitirse expresar un poco del malestar que sentía.

Una suave risa llegó a sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos tratando de ubicar la fuente de esa risa. Por un momento pensó que esa risa proviniera de la señora Weasley, pero ella y la señora Pomfrey discutían algo sobre una poción que le darían, por lo tanto no eran ella quien se reía.

-_No, no son ellas_ – escuchó la misma voz femenina, susurrándole cerca del oído – _de hecho, ellas ni siquiera tienen la capacidad de sentirme_

-¡¡¿Qué... – iba a gritar, pero sintió como un par de dedos fríos se posaban sobre sus labios.

-_Tranquilo, no pienso matarte, y si les dices que alguien te llama y ellas no ven a nadie, pensarán que te has vuelto loco_ – le dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que la situación le parecía divertida

-¿Todavía no...? – preguntó lo suficientemente bajo como para que no lo escucharan, ahogando el gemido de dolor que eso le causó.

-_No, todavía no estas loco_ – le respondió la misma voz en el mismo tono divertido

-¿Quién... eres? – susurró

-_Esa es una buena pregunta, lastima que tendrás que esperar para conocer la respuesta_ – y antes de que pudiera objetar algo, sintió como una mano fría acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad, y luego la misma voz comenzó a cantar de nuevo

_Antes que los Ángeles de envidia te los quitaran  
a pesar de que el sol los añorara y llorara  
tus párpados sellaron para que no separaran  
las estrellas del cielo y las almas humanas   
_

_Cerraste los ojos  
antes de que el brillo de las hadas apagara  
a pesar de que las noches sin luz se quedaran  
para que mas suspiros no se llevaran  
cuando tus cuencas sus sueños iluminaran  
_

_Cerraste los ojos  
antes de que mi ultimo aliento se enamorara  
a pesar de que tras ello el viento cesara  
mataste tus ojos para que no acariciaran  
y la carne de los huesos del mundo arrancaran  
_

_  
Cerraste los ojos  
antes de que los muertos tras ellos marcharan  
a pesar de que la tierra se marchitara  
y de que las montañas sus aguas amargaran  
para que de otra vida no se adueñaran_

Una extraña calidez comenzó a invadirlo a medida que la canción llegaba a su cerebro, algo que contradecía la fría naturaleza de la letra, pero aún así era agradable el escucharla, nunca nadie le había cantado antes, y se sentía bien el que por una vez se preocuparan verdaderamente por hacerlo sentir bien. Bueno, podía esperar por la respuesta, lo único que por el momento deseaba era descansar y seguir escuchando la canción, tal vez estaría mejor si los fuertes brazos que minutos antes lo habían abrazado, lo estuvieran haciendo nuevamente, pero por el momento, con lo que tenía era suficiente.

-_Claro, por el momento es suficiente_ – escuchó que le decían al oído

-----------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, creo que esta ha gustado a la mayoría. Ya saben, si tiene alguna queja, pregunta, sugerencia o simplemente quieren saludarme, pueden enviarme un mensaje. Nos vemos. ¡¡Y no olviden sus reviews!!


	4. El origen del Dolor

¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda! Jajajaja, bueno fuera TT he tenido unas semanas terribles, mucho que hacer en mi trabajo y en la escuela, exámenes, trabajos que entregar, ir con el dentista (¡ouch!), y una repentina falta de inspiración de mi neurona, pero al fin salió todo esto y aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Pero antes responderé sus lindos reviews.

**María.- **Hola brujita!!!!! Jajaja, tienes razón, pero no hay que perder los buenos modales y ante todo la gratitud, créeme que sin tus ideas mi neurona seguiría atascada en un punto en el infinito, jajaja. ¿Eh? Creo que si… un par de veces ## Si, es triste, y lo seguirá siendo por un tiempo, pero también habrá momentos felices, aunque estos tarden en llegar, pero los habrá. Jajaja, siempre ese sentimiento de posesión María, deja al pobre lobito con Harry al menos en este fic jajaja. Oh, bueno, te aseguro que no reaccionarán muy bien, pero ante todo esta la amistad, ya lo demostraron cuando fueron al Ministerio en OoTP, así que aquí también tendrán que hacerlo, igual con lo de Remus, y no te preocupes, que sé perfectamente que eres una preguntona, y no me molesta que preguntes, al contrario. Bueno amiguita, nos vemos luego. Besos

**Niña angelical**.- Hola, no te preocupes, tengo corazón de pollo pero prometo no asustarme. - Nop, lamento decirte que no s la mamá de Harry, es otra persona, y no es que el aroma de Harry le recuerda a Lily, cada persona tiene un aroma que lo diferencia de otra por lo tanto, el aroma no puede parecerse al de otra persona, el aroma de Harry le recuerda el aroma de un bosque. Yo también quiero un Remus así, nos vemos.

**Niña**.- Gracias, que bueno que te gusta, tardé en actualizar, pero aquí está.

**Sakura**** Snape**.- Jajaja, esa es la gracia del fic, que nadie sabe que pasa U Sip, necesitarás de toda la paciencia posible, jajaja. Claro que tendrás acción, pero tardará un poco más, tal vez tres capítulos, aún no estoy muy segura. Bye

**JaenneKst**.- Jajaja, gracias, claro que seguiré. Nos vemos

**Izziblack**.- Hola, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me alegra que encuentres interesante el fic, ese es el propósito del mismo. By

**MEIKO.**- Jajaja, oh bueno, si es el ángel de la muerte, y la mujer… sólo puedo decirte que esa mujer tiene un papel muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia, sobre su identidad ella misma se lo dirá a Harry, así que pronto lo sabremos. Recordemos que lamentablemente Harry es muy rencoroso, y que por una vez en su vida quería ser egoísta, quería tener a Remus a su lado, pero éste se le negó, así que Harry esta molesto y dolido por eso. Jajaja, oh si, será escalofriante, jajajaja, no te preocupes será interesante leerlo. Gracias, es lo que intento transmitir, que quien lo lea pueda sentir lo que el personaje siente, e intenta comprender porque actúa así, me alegra saber que lo estoy consiguiendo, no te preocupes, tendrán sus momentos felices. Besos.

**Cerdo Volador**.- Hola, jajaja, no es musa, es neurona, y nop, no se que se fuma para tener todas esas locas ideas. Vaya, has leído varias historias mías, aunque veo que te falta "Devuélveme la Vida", es un Harry/Draco (¿na? ¿En serio), y es bastante dramático, aunque ya esta llegando al final. No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago porque me gusta mucho, y gracias a ti por dejar un reviews. Besos.

**Aiosami**- Jajajaja, ¿te gusta esa forma sutil de hacer sufrir a Harry? Bueno, te anotaré en mi lista de personas a las que les daré un regalo, ya que casi por lo regular me mandan amenazas de muerto por hacer sufrir a Harry, jajaja. Si, habrá R/H, pero será más adelante, y Hermione saldrá en unos tres capítulos más. Gracias. Bye.

**Sakuratsukamori****.-** Sip, es malo y manipulador, jajajaja, y sip, el lobito tiene ansias de protección, jajaja. No, no es nombre del diablo, Azrael es el ángel de la muerte, literalmente hablando, eso no significa que sea el diablo, es un ángel. Sobre la voz femenina sabrás un poco más de ella en este capítulo, y nop, no es Bellatrix, jaja. Besos.

**Annva**** Potter**.- Estarán juntos, ese es el objetivo del fic, y Dumbledore… bueno, pues ya veremos que hacemos con él. Besos.

**PotterGrangerHermione**.- Gracias, jajaja, harás que me sonroje. Nos vemos pronto. Besos.

**Serendipity****-789**.- Ups, creo que seguiré poniéndola a prueba, ¿no? Jajaja, que bueno que siguen ahí, jajaja. Jajajaja, ¿hospital? Bueno, si, tengo que hacer una autopsia en todo este embrollo, y luego hacer una intervención quirúrgica para ver si puedo encontrar la medula de esta historia… jajajaja. Esto apenas empieza, y poco a poco iré dando datos, así que no te preocupes. Besos.

------------------

CAPITULO CUATRO.- **El origen del dolor**

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó la señora Weasley, entrando a la habitación que Harry ocupaba. Hacía un par de horas que había anochecido y Molly quería saber el estado de Harry antes de irse a dormir. Remus, que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama junto al chico, negó con la cabeza, regresando su vista al joven cuerpo que dormía en la cama.

-Igual. La fiebre baja por momentos, apenas y prueba bocado. Ha comenzado a hablar un poco más, pero no mucho, y cuando es capaz de hacerlo, se queja de un dolor en su pecho, dice que el aire le quema la garganta y los pulmones, pero Poppy no encuentra razón para ello – guardó silencio, viendo como Molly se sentaba en el otro extremo de la cama –. Ha preguntado dónde se encuentra.

-¿Y se lo has dicho?

-No, aún no, pero tiene que saberlo, no podemos ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, acabará por descubrirlo, y no quiero pensar el dolor y el rencor que sentirá cuando lo sepa.

-Oh, pequeño – Molly acarició el rostro de Harry con una compresa de agua fría –. ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir tanto?

-No lo sé, Molly, no lo sé. – Remus acarició de forma ausente la mano de Harry – . ¿Qué ha pasado con los Dursley?

-Se han ido – respondió la mujer, su expresión se tornó sombría –, no soportaron la pérdida de su hijo, y mucho menos las condiciones en que quedó su cuerpo. Fue horrible, Remus.

-Lo sé.

-Sangre esparcida por toda la habitación – la voz de Molly temblaba por momentos –, miembros regados, y el rostro desfigurado por el terror – hizo una pequeña pausa, como pensando si sería correcto decir lo que esos seres habían dicho –. Culparon a Harry de su muerte.

Los ojos de Remus relampaguearon con odio, sus manos se cerraron en un puño tratando de ahogar las ganas de despedazar y desgarrar.

-Después de todo lo que le hicieron, ¿cómo pueden pensar que Harry es culpable de la muerte de su primo? – preguntó entre dientes.

-Lo mismo me pregunté yo, pero no encontré respuesta, así que dejé de pensar en ello y decidí concentrarme en el bienestar de Harry – las palabras tuvieron el efecto de tranquilizar la creciente ira del licántropo –. ¿Cómo ha tomado Harry la muerte de su primo y Arabella?****

-Con una extraña calma – respondió frunciendo el ceño –, de hecho no ha formulado preguntas al respecto.

-Es lógico, después de cómo lo trataron.

-No, no creo que se deba a eso – Molly lo miró confundida –, me temo que Harry se está culpando de la muerte de su primo y de Arabella – enseguida la expresión confundida se volvió una de angustia.

-Pero no tiene porque culparse, él no tuvo la culpa de nada.

-Tú y yo lo sabemos, pero él se niega a creerlo. Creo que es parte de su naturaleza.

-Aún así...– Molly guardó silencio, tenía que aceptar que Remus tenía razón.

-¿Y Arabella? – ante la pregunta, Molly no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de su garganta.

-Ella ya no tenía familia, así que... sus restos... fueron incinerados y esparcidos...

La mano sobre su hombro la hizo detener su explicación. De entre sus ropas sacó un pañuelo y con él se secó las lágrimas que habían mojado su rostro.

-¿Qué dice Poppy?– preguntó ella, cambiando de tema y regresando su atención a Harry.

-Ella ya no sabe que más hacer para restablecer su salud, lo ha intentando todo, pero nada parece mejorar en él.

Ambos adultos guardaron silencio. Molly continuaba pasando el paño empapado de agua fría por todo el rostro de Harry, intentando bajar la fiebre. Remus se puso de pie, caminando hasta situarse a un lado de la ventana, su vista se perdió en un punto infinito. Sus pensamientos giraron en torno a la misteriosa esencia que rodeaba a Harry. Al principio pensó que era peligrosa, pero ya habían pasado tres días desde la primera vez que pudo percibirla y en ningún momento se había comportado de forma hostil con él o con Harry. Aunque, curiosamente, esa esencia se intensificaba al anochecer, formando una especie de barrera alrededor de ambos, ya que Remus dormía en la misma cama que Harry, y al amanecer, el joven presentaba una ligera mejoría que duraba hasta el medio día. Lo cual hacía pensar a Remus que esa esencia provenía de un ser que no estaba ahí para lastimar, ¿pero cómo confirmarlo? ¿Y sí el dueño de esa esencia pudiera ayudar a Harry? ¿Cómo saber si ese ser quería ayudarlo?

-Molly – la aludida miró a Remus de forma interrogante –, ¿qué ha pasado con los chicos? – enseguida el rostro de la mujer se tornó triste.

-Ellos están muy preocupados por Harry, cada cinco minutos me preguntan por su estado e insisten en entrar a verlo, pero se lo he prohibido, no creo que les haga bien ver el estado en que se encuentra, además, podrían decirle el lugar en donde estamos, y eso solo le causaría más daño.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Dónde pasarás la Luna Llena?– preguntó la señora Weasley – ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? Si es así, necesitamos arreglar una habitación para...

-No, Molly, gracias – la interrumpió el hombre lobo –, pero no es seguro quedarme, a unas calles de aquí hay un bosque, en el cual hay una cabaña, Dumbledore ya ha colocado varios hechizos que alejan a los muggles, será más seguro que yo permanezca ahí.

-¿No es peligroso? Estarás lejos de nosotros, tardaremos mucho en llegar si algo te pasa y...

-No me pasará nada, creo que es lo mejor, estar cerca de la naturaleza me tranquiliza, y hace menos dolorosas las transformaciones. Estaré bien, te lo aseguro – Molly suspiró derrotada.

-Harry te extrañará – murmuró –, creo que ya se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia.

-Y yo a la de él – susurró Remus, observando el bonito rostro del chico.

-De cualquier forma, Remus, deberías descansar, no te has separado ni un momento de Harry, la Luna Llena está a una noche de distancia y tú no has descansado como se debe. – la voz de Molly, teñida con ese tono maternal, le hizo sonreír.

-Estaré bien, Molly, no podría ni siquiera intentar separarme de Harry, él me necesita – Molly lo miró con ternura.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto? – Remus sonrió con tristeza.

-No sabes cuanto, Molly.

_Y era verdad. Nunca nadie sabría, cuanto significaba ese joven para él._

-Llamaré a Dumbledore, esto no puede seguir así, él debe saber algo para ayudar a Harry, y haré que me lo diga aunque tenga que maldecirlo – Molly se puso en pie con decisión, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió de la habitación.

Remus la observó irse. Suspiró de manera cansada. Regresó su vista hacia la ventana, observando el cielo nocturno a través de ella la luna estaba casi llena, una noche más y lo estaría por completoVolteó a ver a la joven figura sobre la cama. Una noche y tendría que dejarlo solo, ya que no era seguro permanecer a su lado como lobo, aún habiendo tomado la poción _Wolfsbane_, no se arriesgaría a dañar a Harry.

Con una última mirada a la luna, se dirigió a la cama, y quitándose la túnica, y con movimientos suaves, hizo a un lado las mantas que cubrían el delgado cuerpo, deslizándose entre ellas. Con movimientos lentos se acomodó cerca del cuerpo de Harry. No tuvo que hacer movimiento alguno, ya que fue el mismo Harry quien se acercó a la fuente de calor, las manos del chico subieron hasta el pecho de Remus, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hueco del cuello. Remus movió una de sus manos por la espalda, masajeando con suavidad sobre el pijama, su otra mano serpenteó hasta enterrarla en el rebelde cabello, donde apartó un mechón, posando sus labios en la frente perlada de sudor, sintiendo el angustioso ardor de la piel.

Inmediatamente el aroma de Harry le llenó los pulmones. A lo largo de su vida había conocido el aroma de muchas personas, algunos eran agradables, otros no tanto, pero ninguno tan seductor como el de Harry. Ese olor a bosque llamaba al lobo dentro de él, incitándolo a acercarse y perderse en sus sinuosidades, y esos tintes dulces y amargos, solo hacían que el humano quisiera permanecer todo el tiempo a su lado, protegiendo esa inocencia que aún quedaba, protegerlo de esa amargura y desenvolver los misterios que lo rodeaban. Pero no... Debía de alejar esos pensamientos que seguramente estaban influenciados por la cercanía de la Luna Llena.

Pronto el sueño lo invadió, dejándose envolver por él. El lobo pudo percibir nuevamente la esencia que los venía envolviendo, la barrera comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, pero fue algo que la parte conciente no pudo retener.

Una silueta femenina se formó en el espacio entre la cama y la ventana, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro níveo, para luego evaporarse junto al viento.

--------------

En ese mismo momento, a unas cuantas habitaciones de allí, se llevaba a cabo una reunión ilícita entre cuatro hermanos pelirrojos.

-¿Saben algo? – preguntó Ginny a sus hermanos en cuanto los vio entrar a la habitación.

-Nope.

-Nanai.

-En otras palabras: Nada – concluyó Ron, quien se dejó caer contra la cama. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, silencio que fue interrumpido cuando Fred arrojó contra la pared unas orejas extensibles.

-No sirven de nada – murmuró George, como explicando la actitud de su hermano – Mamá ha encantado la habitación donde tienen a Harry y no hemos podido escuchar nada. Y por más que intentamos entrar, no podemos.

-¿Ni siquiera con un Alohomora? – cuestionó Ginny.

-No, es como si hubieran atrancado la puerta con otra cosa.

-Ni siquiera a la manera muggle pudimos forzar la cerradura, está sellada.

-Mamá dice que tiene fiebre y que se queja de constantes dolores – informó Ginny con voz queda –, y que el Profesor Lupin no se separa de él ni un momento.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? – vino la voz de Ron desde la cama –Es lo único que le queda de su antigua familia.

-¿Te refieres a los papás de Harry y a Sirius? – Ron se irguió un poco para ver a George, quien fue quien formuló la pregunta.

-Si, ellos eran la única familia que Lupin tenía, y no creo que se permita perder a Harry.

-La Luna Llena está cerca – susurró George.

-Lo que significa que pronto se transformará... – continuó Fred.

-Y no podrá cuidar a Harry esas noches – siguió George.

-Tal vez nosotros podamos hacerlo – sugirió Ginny con voz más alegre –, tal vez permitan a Harry dormir solo y podamos escabullirnos hasta la habitación.

-No lo creo – atajó Ron –, seguramente mamá dormirá con él, o si no, aplicarán más hechizos de seguridad a la habitación. No nos permitirán entrar de ninguna forma.

-¿Por qué nos ocultan su estado? – se preguntó la chica comenzando a desesperarse –. ¿Acaso está tan mal que no quieren que lo veamos?

-Es muy posible –murmuró Fred, para luego continuar hablando, después de un momento de silencio –. Esos muggles, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso? No les importó que Harry fuera su sobrino.

-Pues parece que lo olvidaban constantemente – murmuró George con desprecio.

-Al igual que el Profesor Dumbledore – tres miradas se posaron en el pecoso rostro de Ron –. Él debió saber como trataban a Harry, y nunca hizo nada para evitarlo, creo que esconde algo, no me parece correcto que lo haya dejado ahí tantos años, sabiendo que lo golpeaban y lo mataban de hambre. – la voz de Ron iba cargada de amargura.

-Tienes razón, algo muy turbio está pasando.

-Y como siempre nos mantienen al margen – Fred y George se cruzaron de brazos.

-No les importa que Harry sea nuestro amigo y nos preocupemos por él – Ginny imitó el gesto de sus hermanos.

Ron guardó silencio, sopesando todo lo que habían dicho. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que algo estaba pasando, algo importante, y sobre todo, algo que concernía a Harry, y que no querían decirles. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Por qué Dumbledore se negaba a dejar a Harry con ellos más allá de esas semanas del verano? ¿Por qué Dumbledore insistía en enviar a Harry con esos muggles cuando ahí podría morir de anemia y por golpes? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con tantas preguntas ya comenzaba a dolerle, él nunca fue bueno para resolver misterios, esa era especialidad de Hermione.

-¡¡Hermione!! – gritó.

-Ron, no es momento para pensar en Hermione – le dijo George.

-Sí, Ron, todos sabemos que te gusta pero no tienes que gritarlo – siguió Fred, ganándose el que el aludido le arrojara una almohada.

-¡No grité su nombre por eso! – les gritó sin poder disimular el rojo de su cara – quise decir que si Hermione estuviera aquí sería más fácil averiguar que le ocurre a Harry, ella es mejor desenredando misterios.

-Ron tiene razón – lo apoyó Ginny –. Hermione podría ayudarnos.

-Cierto – corroboró Fred –. Además, con ella aquí, nuestro querido Ronnie podría estrenar ese cerebro para pensar como conquistarla.

-¡¡Fred!!

---------------

El resplandor del sol comenzó a filtrarse a través de sus párpados, pero esta vez la sensación no le causaba dolor como las veces anteriores. Aspiro profundamente el aire, llenando con él sus pulmones, podía sentir como ese aire le quemaba la garganta, aunque ya no con la misma intensidad, pero aún persistía esa sensación de que ese aire era impuro y no sabía a qué se debía ese ridículo pensamiento.

Con reticencia abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una mancha borrosa que hacía alusión a una pequeña mesa con una bandeja con comida sobre ella. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su vista se aclaró un poco. Sabía que se encontraba en la misma habitación que desde hacía unos días ocupaba y de la cual no le permitían salir, y pese a no saber en que lugar se encontraba, no pudo evitar la sensación de haber estado antes en el mismo sitio.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, intentó incorporarse un poco, pero su cuerpo aún estaba débil y se negaba a responderle correctamente, y lo único que logró fue que sus manos se enredaran en las mantas que le envolvía como si fuera una camisa de fuerza. Un gruñido de frustración salió de su garganta, lo que provocó que alguien riera ante la situación. Harry dejó de forcejear y se concentró en localizar a la persona que reía;no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo, ya que enseguida escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él, para luego ver unos ojos dorados en un rostro sonriente.

-Tranquilo, o esa camisa de fuerza te romperá los huesos – le dijo Remus sin disimular su sonrisa, y obteniendo como respuesta una mirada molesta del muchacho de ojos verdes, mirada que rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa al verse libre de esas mantas que lo mantenían prisionero, con cuidado y ayudado por Lupin se sentó hasta quedar recargado contra la cabecera de la cama, e inmediatamente después le colocó sus anteojos, lo que indudablemente mejoró su vista.

-Gracias – le dijo Harry. Su voz aún sonaba áspera, pero al menos ya no tanto como hacía tres días.

-Por nada, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor.

Remus asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Levantó su mano y con cuidado retiró unos mechones de cabello que cubrían los bellos ojos verdes, pero no retiró su mano después de eso, al contrario, con extrema suavidad deslizó sus dedos a través de la piel ligeramente morena, comenzando en la frente, descendiendo poco a poco, pasando por la mejilla donde antes había estado un cardenal, siguiendo con la barbilla y el cuello. El cuerpo del chico se estremeció ligeramente, su piel no estaba acostumbrada a las caricias, pero aún así, Harry se dejó envolver en las agradables sensaciones que ese simple roce le provocaba. Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de ver los dorados como si estuviera hipnotizado por ellos, sumergiéndose en sus profundidades, deseando perderse en ellos y nunca encontrar el camino de regreso.

Una ligera punzada en su hombro lo hizo cerrar los ojos y quejarse por el dolor.

Remus detuvo la caricia, su mano había llegado al hombro de Harry. Dejó de tocar la piel al ver la expresión de dolor del chico, y con sumo cuidado retiró un poco la tela del pijama que cubría esa zona, dejando al descubierto una pequeña contusión. Pasó un dedo sobre la marca, acariciándolo con delicadeza, cuidando de no lastimarlo más.

-Lo lamento – musitó Remus, recibiendo una mirada confundida de parte de Harry –. Fueron mis manos las que te marcaron de esta forma – le explicó –. Fue cuando te traje aquí, estabas ardiendo en fiebre, sufrías convulsiones y gritabas, tuve que sujetarte para inyectarte una poción que sanaría tus heridas – acomodó la camisa del pijama cubriendo las marcas.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sonrojándose al pensar en las condiciones en que lo debieron de haber encontrado. Seguramente Lupin pensaba que era un ser débil, alguien insignificante que ni siquiera podía defenderse de un muggle obeso y estúpido como lo era su tío. Se mordió el labio inseguro de qué hacer o decir, no quería ver lástima en esos ojos, no quería que Lupin sintiera compasión por él, no lo soportaría.

Remus adivinó lo que seguramente Harry estaría pensando en ese momento. Con cuidado tomó la barbilla del chico, obligándolo a levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos. El labio inferior de Harry temblaba pese a que aún lo mordía, y Remus no pudo recordar cuando ese simple gesto podía enternecerlo tanto.

-No eres débil – le dijo de forma tajante, algo que sorprendió a Harry –, y nunca llegues a pensar que lo eres. Esos muggles no tenían ningún derecho para tratarte de esa forma.

-Pero no pude... – intentó objetar, pero sus palabras fueron obstruidas por un par de dedos que se posaron sobre sus labios, haciendo que ante ese acto se sonrojara profundamente.

-Basta, ya te lo dije, no eres débil. – el tono de la voz de Lupin no dejaba lugar a replicas y Harry tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras de autocompasión. Asintió con lentitud y Remus pasó sus dedos por esos labios, acariciarlos con suavidad, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, los retiró con rapidez.

-¿Dónde... estoy? – preguntó Harry, sin dejar de notar la expresión sombría que cubrió el rostro de su ex profesor. El licántropo suspiró.

-Come algo – le dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba la bandeja con comida sobre el regazo de Harry –, cuando hayas comido hablaremos.

Harry asintió a regañadientes, pero su estomago clamaba por comida, así que decidió dejar el interrogatorio para después. Observó la bandeja sobre sus piernas, la cual contenía un par de vasos: uno con jugo de naranja y otro con leche, también había un plato con fruta y a su lado un par de tostadas. De pronto sintió la garganta seca e inmediatamente tomó el jugo, dándole un par de tragos para luego comenzar a comer un poco de fruta. Lupin lo observaba con atención, Harry comía con cuidado, como si pensara que en cualquier momento la comida le haría daño, lo que concordaba con el diagnostico que la señora Pomfrey había dado: Harry no había recibido alimento en los últimos días, por eso la extrema delgadez y la anemia. Ninguno dijo nada mientras Harry comía. Cuando éste decidió que ya había sido suficiente, dejó el cubierto sobre la bandeja.

Lupin observó el plato de fruta, ni siquiera había comido la mitad de su contenido, estuvo a punto de regañarle por ello, pero recordó que el estomago de Harry tal vez aún no se acostumbraba a la comida, así que retiró la bandeja, colocándola nuevamente en la mesita.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar nuevamente por el lugar en donde se encontraba. Pero Lupin fue más rápido, cambiando el tema y evitando que formulara esa pregunta.

-Esta noche es Luna Llena, y por lo tanto no podré quedarme contigo. – dijo con suavidad.

-¿Te vas? – Harry sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies.

-Esta noche habrá Luna llena, y me transformaré en un lobo, no puedo permanecer contigo, sería peligroso –le dijo él al notar esa reacción.

-Pero has tomado la poción, ¿no? – preguntó, negándose a la idea de dejar ir a Lupin.

-No sabemos lo que en mi forma de lobo pueda provocar –respondió Remus con tranquilidad. Harry volvió a morderse el labio, buscando algo que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a Lupin. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y durante las noches que había dormido a su lado no había tenido pesadillas, sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero realmente necesitaba que se quedara a su lado.

-Pero si tomaste la poción... – Remus impidió que siguiera hablando, posando un par de dedos sobre sus labios, no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovido y terriblemente culpable.

¿Realmente estaba siendo justo?

Por supuesto que era justo, primero estaba la seguridad de Harry.

-Está decidido, Harry, las noches de luna llena las pasaré en una cabaña que está en un bosque cerca de aquí.

Remus se quedó pensativo, viendo a Harry, y permitiéndole digerir sus palabras. El muchacho se veía muy pálido, sus ojos cerrados y los rasgos tensos, su respiración agitaba como si viviera el tormento prometido por las palabras de Remus.

Lentamente la cabeza de Harry se movió de arriba abajo, aceptando las palabras de Remus. Él también lo dejaría solo, la única persona que había estado a su lado, también se iría y lo dejaría a merced de su dolor y su soledad. Y pensar que en algún momento la idea de que Remus comprendía su dolor llegó a cruzar por su mente, obviamente no era así, él no podía sentir la forma en que la soledad se ceñía a su alrededor, envolviéndolo lentamente, tratando de asfixiarlo, si él mismo propiciaba que esa soledad volviera.

El dolor comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro, a destrozarle el alma como hacía unos días, haciéndole desear que su vida se extinguiera y no sentir como su corazón comenzaba a ahogarse en el dolor.

-De acuerdo – le dijo Harry con voz ligeramente temblorosa –. Será como usted diga – y antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, Harry se recostó en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con las mantas, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

Llorar no le serviría de nada, no arreglaría lo sucedido, no haría que Remus se quedara a su lado, no alejaría ni al dolor ni a la soledad, así que no lloraría. Pero a pesar de pensar eso, no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

Los ojos dorados se cubrieron de sombras ante la reacción de Harry; intentó acercar su mano hacia ese cuerpo, pero se detuvo a medio camino. No, no lo haría.

Se levantó y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la puerta.

Era lo mejor.

Harry escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y luego al cerrarse. No pudo aguantar más, sus lágrimas salieron sin control, pequeños sollozos hacían temblar su cuerpo.

_Alguien_ hizo a un lado las mantas, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Harry ni siquiera se inmuto, pues sabía de quien se trataba, el aire frío y la suave energía que comenzó a envolverlo se lo decía.

-_Shhh__, tranquilo pequeño_ – le dijo una suave voz femenina –, _todo estará bien, lo prometo._

Y Harry le creyó. Le creyó porque su corazón herido necesitaba una esperanza, necesitaba algo que menguara su dolor, y por alguna razón que desconocía, sabía que esa mujer que le llamaba no sería capaz de mentirle.

-_No voy a dejarte, pequeño, ni dejaré que el dolor siga haciendo mella en tu corazón... aunque para ello tengamos que desafiar al mundo entero..._

-------------

En cuanto cerró la puerta, recargó su espalda contra ella, sintiéndose un ser despiadado y cruel, un miserable, pero sobre todo sintiendo el dolor de las frías palabras de Harry "Será como usted diga". El chico había usado un tono distante y lleno de un dolor y decepción desgarrantes.

Lo había decepcionado…

Pero era lo mejor para Harry. No sabía si podría controlar al lobo estando tan cerca de él, oliendo ese aroma que lo envolvía y le llamaba, que le invitaba a…

-Profesor Lupin – lo llamó una voz, haciéndole abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de Ron Weasley –. ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? – Remus le sonrió, pero su sonrisa iba velada por una sombra de tristeza que a Ron no le pasó desapercibida.

-Por momentos mejora, pero hay otros en que parece empeorar, afortunadamente éstos son menos frecuentes que los primeros.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos verlo? – Remus suspiró, había estado esperando esa pregunta. Con un movimiento de mano le indicó que lo siguiera, alejándolo de la habitación de Harry. Ron le siguió obediente hasta llegar a la cocina. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que nadie los escuchaba, el licántropo decidió hablar.

-Las heridas físicas de Harry están siendo sanadas, pero no así las emocionales.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó preocupado.

-El alma de Harry esta muy herida; su autoestima y estado emocional están muy dañados.

-Pero nosotros podemos ayudar – le aseguró con convicción –, somos sus amigos y nos preocupamos por él.

-Preocupación que él tomaría como lástima.

El rostro de Ron se contrajo en una mueca ofendida, sus ojos azules relampaguearon con furia, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, pero Remus continuó imperturbable.

-¡Nosotros no le tenemos lástima!

-Tú lo conoces bien – comenzó a decirle con calma, sin ofenderse por el tono que uso Ron –, dime entonces, ¿cuál sería su reacción?

Ron permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, su expresión ofendida cambió a una molesta y resignada.

-Pensaría que le tenemos lástima y nos evitaría.

Remus asintió.

-Harry aún no sabe que esta en _Grimmauld__ Place_, no hemos querido decírselo a pesar de que él ha insistido, y si ustedes llegaran a verlo, él les preguntaría y no tendrían más remedio que decírselo, y aunque no lo hicieran – se apresuró a agregar ante la mirada ofendida de Ron –, él terminaría por averiguarlo. ¿Me podrías decir cuál sería su reacción?

-Tendría un ataque de rabia – murmuró resignado.

-Exacto, es por eso que mientras Harry no sepa en donde se encuentra, ustedes no podrán verlo.

-¿Y cuándo piensan decírselo?

-En cuanto esté mejor emocionalmente.

-Pero… - intentó objetar, tenía que insistir hasta conseguir ver a su amigo, comprobar que estaba bien, pero Lupin fue firme en su respuesta.

-No.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada derrotado, apretando los puños e intentando dominar la creciente furia y decepción que lo embargaban; y Remus no pudo evitar sentirse aún más cruel y despiadado que antes.

--------------

Harry seguía en la misma posición, el tiempo pasaba, pero él no lo sentía alejarse, su mente y corazón estaban impregnados de dolor, el dolor de saberse solo nuevamente, el dolor de la desilusión al darse cuenta de que Lupin no era diferente a los demás, que realmente no le importaba como decía, porque si realmente le importara, no lo dejaría solo.

El chico sintió una especie de puñalada en el estómago ante esa revelación.

Si realmente fuera importante para Lupin, él no permitiría que la soledad comenzara a rodearlo, a acorralarlo hasta no encontrar más salida que dejarse envolver por sus alas, sumergirse en sus sombras, esas sombras que le herían el alma.

Sus ojos ya no lloraban, así como tampoco tenían ese brillo que los llegó a caracterizar en algún momento, ahora sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cubiertos de sombras y dolor. Las lágrimas habían dejado de correr por su rostro, pero no así el dolor que corría por sus entrañas, hiriéndole, desgarrándole… atormentándole.

Pero había una luz que le impedía a la soledad cernirse a él completamente:

Ella…

La mujer que en ese momento terminaba de cantarle una canción que hablaba de una muerte atrayente, y que le acariciaba el rostro con sus frías manos.

Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados, sumergido en las tranquilizantes sensaciones que esa presencia le hacía sentir. Sabía que de nada le serviría abrir los ojos, pues se lo hacía no encontraría a nadie a su lado, por eso los mantenía cerrados, concediéndole a ese ser el anonimato que solicitaba.

-No me has dicho quien eres – murmuró él. Una suave risa resonó cerca de su rostro.

-¿Será porque no me lo has preguntado? – le contestó divertida, arrancando una pequeña sonrisa del chico.

-Tal vez – la sonrisa se evaporó tan rápido como había aparecido – ¿Quién eres?

-Quién soy – repitió –. Podría decírtelo, pero tal vez ya estarías dormido para cuando terminara – el comentario esta vez arrancó una suave risa del chico –. Preferiría comenzar por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo – concedió él sin dejar de susurrar –. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Aredhel.

-Aredhel… es un lindo nombre.

-Gracias.

-Pero aún no me has dicho quién eres.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Harry guardó silencio. ¿En verdad quería saberlo? Aredhel había llegado a él de la noche a la mañana, dándole el consuelo y la compañía que había necesitado, que había pedido a través de gritos silenciosos y miradas suplicantes, el mismo consuelo y compañía que nadie se había molestado en darle… ni siquiera Lupin. El sólo pensar en su ex profesor le hizo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y los ojos comenzaron a escocerle, pero no… no pensaría más en él, él había demostrado que no le importaba lo que sintiese, así que no merecía siquiera su pensamiento. Y con respecto a Aredhel, había llegado a una conclusión: no necesitaba saber quien era, sin embargo, necesitaba estar seguro de una sola cosa

-No, no quiero saberlo, lo único que quiero saber es: - Harry tomó aire, no muy seguro de cómo tomaría sus palabras – ¿Si… siempre estarás conmigo?

Silencio.

Pánico.

Harry comenzó a sentir pánico. Temía haber hecho una pregunta incorrecta, en un mal momento, y arruinar su reciente amistad con ella, tal vez ni siquiera debió de haber formulado esa pregunta y había presionado a Aredhel, tal vez ella no quería ligarse a él, tal vez…

-Siempre.

Una sola palabra…

_Siempre…_

Una sola palabra dicha con tanta seguridad, sin asomo de duda, y a la vez con ese matiz de ternura, que por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal.

-Siempre estaré contigo – repitió Aredhel, como si supiera el origen de sus miedos.

-¿En verdad? – preguntó con apremio –. No… no me mientes… no me dejarás como…

-No te miento – le respondió ella –. Te prometo, que siempre estaré a tu lado Harry

Un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a extenderse en su pecho, un sentimiento cálido que desplazaba a todo ese dolor, que alejaba a la soledad que estuvo a punto de reclamarlo como suyo.

-Es… todo lo que necesito – respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bien – aceptó ella –. En ese caso, te contaré una antigua historia, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta, Harry se acercó más a la fuente de energía que le rodeaba, que, aunque era fría, le hacía sentir de alguna manera seguro.

El día pasó entre historias y las constantes visitas de la Señora Weasley, quien insistía en que el chico charlara con ella, pero cada vez que escuchaba abrirse la puerta, Harry fingía estar dormido, no quería escuchar ni hablar con nadie, aún seguía dolido con Lupin y no quería saber de él ni de nadie más, no tenía ánimos para ilusiones tontas, así que fingía, y sólo hasta ya entrada la tarde, dejó de fingir para comer un poco a insistencia de Molly; después de eso continuó simulando que dormía, cuando en realidad escuchaba los místicos relatos de Aredhel.

Durante toda la tarde, ella le habló sobre el origen de la magia: la verdadera magia, la magia en su estado más puro, la que provenía del espíritu. Narrándole que en un principio, su forma más pura se basaba en la Naturaleza y todas las energías que ésta envuelve, como lo son: la Tierra, el Aire, el Fuego, el Agua y el Espíritu mismo, magia tan pura y antigua en la que un mago podía verdaderamente hacerse uno con su magia, con su esencia, esa, era el único tipo de magia que existía, y la cual sólo podía ser manejada por una pequeña comunidad de magos llamados: Wicca.

Los Wiccanos existieron en una época donde demonios y ángeles vivían en constante lucha, poseedores de grandes dotes mágicas, mayores a los de los actuales magos. Ese Coven(1) Wiccano era guiado por una noble sacerdotisa que lideró con orgullo y justicia, pero los demonios tentaron a los Wicca hasta corromper sus almas y hacerlos cometer crímenes. En la batalla final, ayudados de un poderoso ritual, los demonios fueron apresados, al mismo tiempo que los Wicca fueron castigados, condenándolos a vivir en el exilio, llevándose la libertad de su propia muerte, pocos escaparon de su condena, pero con el tiempo, sufrirían la maldición del olvido. Sin embargo, los Dioses no permitieron el exilio de la Sacerdotisa, liberándola consu propia muerte con la promesa de que algún díaun sobreviviente de su legado cumpliría el destino que pudo ser el de ella.

La voz de Aredhel era suave… hechizante, sumergiéndolo en una hipnótica fascinación, haciéndolo escuchar con atención cada una de sus palabras, entregándose por completo a la narración; sorprendiéndose ante el poder los Wicca, aterrorizándose con el odio de los demonios y sumergiéndose en la tristeza ante el final de la historia, donde vivirían eternamente exiliados y rumiando sus culpas, resguardados por un ángel, pero una extraña e inexplicable melancolía invadió a Harry ante el final de la Sacerdotisa, sintiendo nostalgia por su muerte, más Aredhel le explicó que fue lo mejor, ya que ella no podría soportar vivir sola el resto de su vida, y al menos así, murió con la esperanza de que su Coven(1) renacería con magnificencia.

Las historias continuaron, feroces batallas, juramentos de amor y reencuentros, ideales perdidos fueron el centro de las historias de Aredhel.

Poco antes de anochecer, Harry cayó en un profundo sueño, con la intensidad de distintas emociones agolpándose en su pecho. Más su sueño fue intranquilo al no tener el cálido cuerpo de Lupin a su lado, abrazándole y proporcionándole la seguridad de no permitir que la soledad le envolviera, llenándole con terribles pesadillas que atormentaban su alma herida.

-----------

El viento soplaba con suavidad, meciendo las hojas de los árboles al ritmo de su vaivén. El pequeño bosque poseía una belleza natural y a pesar de que su extensión no era mucha, si lo era la magnificencia de su belleza, poseyendo una variedad de flora que le da al visitante la impresión de estar en un paraíso terrenal en miniatura, el extenso follaje de los árboles y los frescos verdores del césped creaban una atmósfera de paz y serenidad que muchos necesitan, ni un solo ruido proveniente de la ciudad se sentía en ese sitio, era sin duda el lugar mas indicado para que los ciudadanos pudieran hacer ejercicio o relajarse en sus horas de esparcimiento, sin embargo, esta noche, no había ningún ser humano deambulando por sus alrededores, un buen repelente para muggles era lo que evitaba que se acercaran esa noche, al igual que lo evitarían en las próximas dos.

La luna llena iluminaba el oscuro firmamento sin permitir que las nubes opacaran su brillo, lejos de ser tétrico el ambiente, le conferían una imagen mística, evocando los cuentos en donde las hadas paseaban alegres en medio del bosque, aunado a la luz de las farolas de gas que iluminaban cada uno de los caminos ofreciendo una breve pero agradable luz naranja que atraía a las luciérnagas las cuales aportaban también su espectáculo. El sitió era simplemente hechizante.

Pero no todos disfrutaban de ese bello espectáculo.

Dentro de una pequeña cabaña, ubicada dentro de ese bosque, yacía un lobo cuyo pelaje estaba teñido por tonalidades grisáceas, echado sobre sus patas;su vientre subía y bajaba rápidamente, indicado que su respiración era agitada, y de vez en cuando gruñía lastimeramente, como si alguna parte de su cuerpo estuviera lastimada.

Las transformaciones de un licántropo provocaban un daño peor que el sufrido por la maldición _Cruciatus_, el cuerpo humano prácticamente se reconstruía, la piel, los nervios, los huesos e incluso algunos órganos cambiaban de forma de una manera dolorosa. Por ello, el lobo se encontraba en esa posición, tratando de recuperar un poco de su fuerza, sintiendo una extraña e inexplicable sensación de ansiedad, se sentía inquieto, y sabía la razón: Estaba lejos de ese aroma que le había envuelto las últimas noches, ese que tanto le atraía y del cual no quería alejarse, pero en ese momento, se encontraba lejos de él. Con dificultad pudo mantenerse sobre sus cuatro patas, sus ojos dorados vieron a través de una pequeña ventana cerrada, dirigiéndose hacia circunferencia plateada que relucía en el oscuro cielo.

Aulló.

Un aullido furioso, lleno de rabia y frustración, como si le reclamara a la luna la maldición de la que era objeto, reclamándole el estar lejos de ese ser al que adoraba, por estar purgando una condena que no pidió llevar. Aulló, furioso consigo mismo por causar más dolor en esos ojos esmeralda; aulló hasta descargar toda su frustración, aullándole a su verdugo que le miraba impávida a través de su brillo plateado.

-----------

Nuevamente se encontraba en ese lugar que le resultaba tan dolorosamente familiar, sabía que estaba en la sala circular del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia, aquella que mostraba tantas puertas a su alrededor, y que sólo una le recordaba la cruel realidad de haber perdido a quien consideraba su única familia.

La puerta que resguardaba el viejo arco estaba abierta, mostrándole ese instrumento que le arrebató lo más preciado que había tenido… y que ahora estaba perdido. El velo seguía igual a como lo recordaba, un simple pedazo de tela vieja y sucia que ondeaba ligeramente con si un suave viento lo meciera, el arco de piedra que cualquiera diría llevaba ahí varias centenas de años y que con un solo toque podría venirse abajo. Ahí estaba, y su corazón lo sabía, por que podía sentir como dejaba de latir por un segundo y sus pulmones dejaban de respirar: Ese… ese era el velo por donde había caído Sirius.

Pero esta vez no había por quien correr, esta vez sólo el velo le devolvía la mirada con su impasible vaivén. Esta vez no había Sirius por el cual correr, no había Bellatrix a la cual maldecir, ni ángel al cual admirar. Esta vez no intentaría correr ni alejarse, sólo… permanecer ahí, observándolo, dejándose envolver por su misticismo y esos susurros que le llamaban.

Pero el velo, al parecer, tenía otra idea.

Sentado en medio de la habitación circular, abrazando sus rodillas, podía observar con claridad el velo. La tela vieja comenzó a ondear con mayor fuerza, como si un viento inexistente la hubiera atravesado de repente. Los murmullos que antes había escuchado, volvieron a hacerse escuchar, apenas audibles, invadiendo el silencio que le rodeaba, murmullos inentendibles que llegaban a sus oídos como susurrados por el viento, murmullos de palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que de alguna manera le eran familiares. Se sentía hipnotizado por ellos, quería saber de donde provenían, quien era el que le llamaba.

Centró su mirada en el velo, observando la fuerza de su vaivén, pero de pronto, pudo ver algo en su interior, semejante a un vórtice de imágenes en continuo movimiento, que no lograba distinguir con claridad...

Harry lo observó unos instantes sin decir ni hacer nada, al tiempo que las imágenes cambiaban con constancia.

De pronto, el ****vórtice de imágenes se detuvo, centrándose en una sola que sobresaltó a Harry.

-'_Levántate, chico idiota. Estoy harto de tus gritos'_- la voz de Vernon Dursley resonó a su alrededor, haciendo que Harry palideciera al recordar tan cruel escena de su vida, fue la última golpiza que recibió en Privet Drive. Pudo verse acostado en su cama, intentando levantarse, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecerle. Estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo. Pero Vernon no esperó siquiera a que acatara su orden.

El obeso hombre enredó entre sus toscas manos en el negro cabello, en un movimiento sádico, para luego golpearle la espalda con un grueso cinturón. Ahogó su propia exclamación de dolor... Un líquido suave, color escarlata, goteó desde la piel de su espalda hasta caer contra el suelo de cemento; esa fue la primera de numerosas heridas que marcarían su cuerpo.

Harry se estremeció de asco ante el recuerdo, aun podía sentir los golpes inflingidos por Vernon, golpes que habían marcado su existencia desde que tenía memoria, golpes que marcaban no sólo su cuerpo… sino también su alma… y nadie había acudido a ayudarlo… nadie...

Las memorias de diversas palizas y gritos continuaron rodeándolo, Harry se estremeció, aferrando sus piernas contra su pecho. El vórtice de imágenes volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez con lentitud, permitiéndole ver cada una de las imágenes que atravesaban ese velo. Sus peores recuerdos desfilaban frente a sus ojos: los gritos de su madre, la cara de Sirius mientras caía por el velo, los golpes de Vernon, el miedo en la mirada de sus amigos... la decepción con Lupin.

Las imágenes seguían mostrándole una y otra vez la cruel realidad que lo torturaba día tras día. Su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas que lo surcaban salvajemente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en esa puerta donde veía la cruel realidad de su vida. Sabía que estaba soñando y que el objetivo del sueño era torturarlo sin misericordia, pero, pese a saber que era un sueño, no dejaba de ser real el recordatorio de todo ese dolor, de que en cada uno de esos amargos y dolorosos momentos, siempre estuvo solo, sin nadie que acudiera a su ayuda, sin nadie que tomara su mano en un signo de consuelo…

_Solo…_

Repetía una y otra vez, atormentándose cruelmente con el sentimiento de dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

_Dolor…_

Dolor que quemaba cada una de sus neuronas; dolor que lo quemaba como fuego sobre su piel; dolor que lo ahogaba presionándole la garganta sin permitirle respirar, asfixiándolo con lentitud, disfrutando de su agonía; dolor que lo destrozaba lentamente en medio de un tormento; dolor que lo lastimaba y que no dejaba de hacerlo...

Y nuevamente, las imágenes volvieron a cambiar, pero esta vez, no la vio a través del velo, esta vez, era parte de la escena que se desarrollaba, más no era una escena de su vida lo que estaba a punto de ver… y vivir.

Era una cruel guerra.

Podía ver los reflejos de hechizos lanzados, y podía escuchar a las espadas chocar metal contra metal, cuerpos mutilados sobre la tierra, escuchó gritos agónicos, de dolor... vio sangre y destrucción.

El dolor había sido desplazado por un sentimiento de desesperación; desesperación que crecía al mismo tiempo que su miedo, no sabía en donde estaba, y realmente poco importaba ante la idea de ver todo ese sufrimiento. Correr, fue lo único que pensó en ese momento, correr y alejarse de ese lugar cubierto de sangre. Continuó corriendo, en medio de incesantes llamas y gritos de agonía.

Llegó hasta un castillo, rodeado de llamas, humo, ruinas. Podía sentir una energía maligna dispersándose como la niebla por los jardines del Castillo. Escuchó los metálicos choques de las espadas, al mismo tiempo que los gritos de dolor aumentaban.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, al ver una enorme figura entre las sombras, riendo a carcajadas. Vio un arma, una espada quizás, bajando peligrosamente hacia el suelo... gotas de sangre cubrían su filo...

Dirigió sus ojos hacia una frágil figura que yacía en el suelo... los ojos fuertemente cerrados en una mueca de dolor, su cuerpo teñido de sangre, sufriendo de espasmos debido a la magnitud de la herida. Vio como la figura, pese al dolor de su herida, se ponía de pie, encarando a su agresor, y de pronto abrió los ojos:

Ojos verdes.

-¡¡¡¡¡NNNOOOOO!!!!!

Segundos más tarde, llegarían Molly y Arthur Weasley, alertados por el grito de terror que resonó en esa habitación, entrarían y llegarían hasta la figura que se retorcía presa de un extraño e irracional sufrimiento, pero nada podrían hacer más que ser espectadores de tan cruel escena. Harry seguiría gimiendo y gritando, siendo presa del dolor y desesperación que imágenes irreales le causaban, exteriorizando en su subconsciente del mismo dolor y desesperación que su propia alma herida sentía, haciéndosela revivir a través de ese infierno ilusorio…

Y esta vez…

Remus Lupin no estaría ahí para sostenerlo…

-----

(1) Conven.- Coven es una agrupación de brujas wiccanas. Los miembros están organizados en Covens (aquelarres) de 13 personas cada uno. A la cabeza de estos grupos hay una gran sacerdotisa, con una ayudante (doncella).

Hola!!!! Como ven, aquí sabes el nombre de la mujer que le habla a Harry, pero el pobre sigue sufriendo, y ahora también Remus. Ni modo, así es la vida de cruel, pero no se preocupen que este sufrimiento terminará… algún día, jajajaja. No se crean, prometo que en el siguiente no seré tan mala, pero eso si, espero sus reviews. Nos vemos


	5. Encerrado en su mente

Tras un refugio bien atrincherado, protegido con los mejores escudos que la magia pudiese crear, una banderita blanca se levantaba de poco.

Ejem – murmuró Sailor, asomando la cabeza bajo la banderita.

-Sé que querrán matarme, pero si lo hacen no sabrán en que quedaron mis fics, así que esperen a que les dé mi explicación.

Se aclaró la garganta en un gesto nervioso.

-Pues bien, resulta que tuve varios problemas, mi mamá se puso malita y todavía le están haciendo análisis para ver si la operan de sus piernas y sus ojitos, a ver que pasa. Tuve problemas amorosos, la escuela estuvo fatal, el trabajo comencé a odiarlo, ¡¡me extorsionaban! Haré un sindicato, he dicho. En fin, sucedieron muchas cosas que provocaron que mi neurona se autosecuestrara y yo caí en depresión (de ahí el fic "Mi Dragón de Plata"), así que no pude continuar con ninguna de mis historias hasta hoy, en que este capítulo por fin quedó como Dios manda.

-Bueno, para los que se pregunten por I Wish, lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana para su actualización, pues mi neurona se exprimió toditita para terminar éste y ahora esta en terapia intensiva recibiendo los cuidados de María y las lecturas de Ali de un Harry/Sev (¡¡¡Piedad! Harry/Grasiento nooooooooo!) Ejem, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar mis fics, continuaré con ellos aunque tarde otro medio año para actualizar (Dios mío, que vergüenza), pero en fin, ya no los entretengo más y vayamos a responder sus reviews para pasar al capítulo. Besos.

**Vida.- **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente me halaga que pienses así de mi historia, y aunque primero se sentí algo ofendida por la pregunta, pero luego deseché esa sensación. En serio te parece tan bueno el fic como para pensar que yo no lo escribí? Bueno, es dificil interpretar algo así, pero sí, yo escribí ese fic, y lo seguiré escribiendo hasta el final, jajajaja. Nos vemos

**Niña angelical.- **Ups, sorry, pero es que he tenido varios problemillas que no me dejaban terminar el fic, pero lo seguiré aunque tarde otro medio año continuaré el fic. Lo prometo. Nos vemos

**Hanna.- **Lo sé :P

**Strawberry.- **Jajajajaja, sorry, es que tengo otras historias pendientes que voy intercalando, se presentaron algunos retos de fanfics, además de que tuve muchos problemas a nivel personal, lo que me hizo caer en una depresión que me impedía escribir, de hecho, lo único que pude escribir fue un fanfic titulado "Mi Dragón de Plata", que esta y que usé como medio de escape para mi depresión, y hasta ahora pude escribir algo de esta historia. Sip, sufren mucho, pero el sufrimiento se diluirá poco a poco, a mi también me gustan ese tipo de historias, de hecho tengo una vena sadica que sale a flote constantemente, jajajaja. Besos

**Tanit.- **Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi historia y mi forma de escribir, me gusta mucho enfatizar en los sentimientos de los personajes. Claro que seguiré escribiendo, aunque tarde meses, jajaja. Nos vemos

**Selene1981.- **Jajajaja, sorry por la tardanza. Oh, verás más depresión en este capítulo, te lo aseguro. Besos.

**Adriana-Umbrasley.- **Gracias por lo que dices, eso quiere decir que lo hago bien pese a la tardanza, jajajaja. Nos vemos.

**Ni.- **Oh, no te preocupes, lo importante y antes que otra cosa es tu salud. Si, pobresitos, los hago sufrir mucho, pero ni modo, así es la vida de cruel y desgarradora, jajajaja. Nos vemos y cuídate.

**Selene.- **Vaya, eso si que me halaga, muchas gracias por tener esa opinión con respecto a mi fanfic, realmente me he esforzado para que esta historia sea buena. Jajaja, ¿ups? Espero que me perdones la tardanza, pero es que en verdad tuve varios problemas que ocasionaron que me neurona se autosecuestrara y no cooperara con historias, pero intentaré que eso no se repita. Verás que en el siguiente capítulo les daré un poco de luz, pero sólo un poco ¿eh? Nos vemos.

**MEIKO.- **Hola Meiko! Jajajajaja, pues creo que deberías de leerlo nuevamente o no vas a entender este capítulo, además comprende a Harry, toda su vida ha estado solo y cuando eso cambia y vuelven a dejarlo cuando ya le había prometido lo contrario, se siente traicionado, pero no te preocupes, que entrará en razón. Besos.

**LUZI SNAPE.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno, esa es la intención, crear una atmofera de misterio, jajajaja. Claro que estuvo mal! Por fin una que me comprende! Casi todos culpan a Harry de que exageró su reacción, pero que bueno que al menos tu apoyas el que dejarlo solo estuvo mal, y claro que Remus hará algo, no te apures. Besos

**Aiosami.- **Hola! Si, hay pocas personas que les gusta esta pareja, pero creo que puede darse con muuucha imaginación, jajajaja, no te apures, tardará un poco en llegar el slash, así que espero que poco a poco puedas soportarlo. Si, ambos sufren y su consuelo eesta en manos del otro, como un perfecto eclipse, jajaja, uuyy que romantica me puse. Claro que sabrás más de ella en los próximos capitulos, poco a poco te enterarás de quien se trata. Gracias, gracias por lo que dices de mi fic, me alegra que te guste.

**Katrinna Le Fay.- **Siempre que veo un review en alguna de mis historias de grandes escritores como tu, me emociono mucho, yuujjuuuu!. Si, sufre mucho, pero su sufrimiento es necesario para que entienda algunas cosas. Claro que lo sabrán, pero tardarán en darse cuenta, jajaja, que mala soy, ñaca ñaca, jajaja. Nos vemos.

**Cerdo Volador.- **Sii! Pobresitos, jajaja, no hay problema, gracias por tus comentarios Cuídate y nos vemos luego.

**Serendipity-789.- **Yo también deseaba continuar con el fin, pero mi neurona se había auto secuestrado y se negaba a regresar. Estas en lo cierto, le costará pero con esfuerzo verás que Harry estará a su lado. Bueno, si, creo que el sufrimiento empieza a fastidiar, pero juro solemnemente que en el siguiente capitulo no sufrirán tanto. Nos vemos.

**Mil gracias a mi manis María que ayudó a mi neurona a salir adelante con este capítulo, y a mi mami Ali que lo beteó.**

**Gracias por su paciencia!**

CAPITULO CINCO.- **Encerrado en su mente.**

_¿La sientes?_

_¿Puedes sentirla?_

_¿Puedes ver sus garras en alto intentando clavarse en mi piel?_

_¿La puedes ver disfrutar de mi agonía… de mi dolor?_

_Es ella…_

_De quien he estado huyendo todo este tiempo, queriendo dejarla atrás junto con el dolor que me carcome el alma… pero no puedo, siempre esta ahí, junto a mí._

_Cuando pienso que por fin se ha ido, algo pasa que la hace regresar a mi lado, siendo un cruel recordatorio para mi alma destrozada._

_Haciéndome recordar la crueldad de los actos inflingidos contra mí, el dolor de sentir que te queman las entrañas, que te destrozan las ilusiones, la agonía de ver caer a aquellos que te amaron y que amas, la desesperación de estar vivo y ellos no, el vacío que habita en mi corazón, un corazón que no sabe amar._

_¿La ves?_

_Sonríe de nuevo…_

_Le alegra el verme así, rodeado por ella._

_¿Sabes de quién se trata?_

_Si, seguro que lo sabes, pues tú también la has visto, aunque tal vez no con la frecuencia con que ella viene a verme._

_Ella es…_

_Mi eterna compañera:_

_La soledad…_

Dolor.

Un dolor terrible, quemante.

Le dolían los ojos por esa maldita luz que se filtraba a través de sus párpados cerrados, le dolían los pulmones cuando respiraba, le dolía la boca al intentar moverla...

Todo su cuerpo era una masa de dolor.

Intentó no alterarse ante tanto dolor y mantener la calma, respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que sus pulmones dejaron de retorcerse. Recordó la noche anterior, no recordaba mucho, nunca lo hacía, simplemente eran pequeños destellos que semejaban recuerdos de lo que hacía mientras era un lobo, pero más que imágenes, esta vez fueron sensaciones:

Dolor…

Impotencia…

Rencor…

Melancolía…

Todo entremezclado en una vorágine de sentimientos que por un momento llegaron a hacerle desear acabar con su condena.

Respiró con profundidad nuevamente, de nada le servía alterarse en ese momento. Se sentía adolorido y su mente estaba aún confusa.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, todo ese dolor era normal, siempre era así cuando sufría la transformación de licántropo, así que lo único que restaba era beber alguna poción reconstituyente que Madam Pomfrey le suministraba.

Unos pasos acercándose a él captaron su atención. Antes de que pudiera ver de quien se trataba, su olfato capturó la esencia de aquel que se acercaba a él.

"_Arthur"_ – pensó.

Pudo escuchar la voz del patriarca de la familia Weasley susurrando los conjuros que abrirían la puerta que lo resguardaba. Momentos después la puerta se abría mostrando una escasa cabellera pelirroja sobre un rostro pecoso.

Arthur le sonrió con amabilidad al verlo despierto, y pese a lo nublada que estaba su mente, Remus pudo notar los círculos negros que enmarcaban los ojos azules y la extrema palidez del rostro.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el hombre mayor se acercó a Remus, el licántropo trató de hablar, pero su garganta seca le ardía y no podía emitir más que un gemido ronco. Inmediatamente la mano de Arthur se acercó a él, sosteniendo una copa, donde seguramente contendría la poción reconstituyente, la presionó delicadamente contra los labios del licántropo, mientras que con su mano libre elevaba ligeramente su cabeza. Tragó con pesadez el espeso líquido. Tenía un sabor aceitoso no muy agradable, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas como para quejarse.

Después de un par de sorbos de la poción, el pelirrojo retiró la copa colocándola sobre la mesita de noche.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Arthur al cabo de unos momentos.

Tras varios intentos infructuosos, al fin logró articular algunas palabras.

Bi... en – murmuró con dificultad, tratando de sonreír sin lograrlo por completo, pues sus ojos se opacaron al filtrarse un nuevo pensamiento en su mente –. ¿Ha… Harry? – alcanzó a preguntar.

La suave y agotada faz de Arthur se ensombreció aún más si cabía. Si antes, sus ojos azules habían estado opacos, ahora estaban completamente carentes de vida.

Nada bien, Remus – la voz fue suave, tratando de mantener bajo control sus emociones, pero Remus pudo captar lo que Arthur se esforzaba por esconder a través del olor que desprendía, había angustia, desesperación, dolor, impotencia, cansancio… tantas emociones negativas y a la ves tan destructivas, que el dolor físico fue rápidamente opacado por el dolor del alma.

¿C… cómo? – alcanzó a preguntar, su garganta aún le dolía, pero el nudo de su garganta era ahora el que le impedía hablar.

Arthur se pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente en un claro signo de no saber que hacer, tomó aire y mirando a Remus comenzó a hablar con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

No lo sabemos con exactitud. Había estado bien, aunque se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo fingiendo que dormía, comió un poco durante la comida y la cena. Pero ya entrada la noche, justo cuando Molly y yo decidíamos quien dormiría con él, Harry comenzó a gritar; corrimos hacia su habitación encontrándolo como cuando lo trajiste de Privet Drive: retorciéndose, gimiendo y gritando como si sufriera los efectos de un _Cruciatus_. Lo intentamos todo, incluso intentamos despertarlo con encantamientos, pero nada funcionó. Llamamos a Poppy, pero ella nada pudo hacer para despertarlo, finalmente Albus vino junto con Snape y aún no es hora de que Harry despierte.

¿Sigue…?

No – respondió Arthur, sus voz temblando ligeramente –, al amanecer, cayó en un estado de inconciencia, no grita ni sufre convulsiones, y lejos de ser alentador ese estado, es más doloroso verlo así, es como si estuviera…

Arthur dejó inconclusa la oración, pero Remus no necesitó que la terminara, sabía bien que palabra había estado a punto de decir: _muerto._

Ne... necesito… verlo – le dijo.

Por un momento pareció que Arthur iba a negarse, pero después de suspirar, asintió, y con cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse para ir hacia donde Harry.

Cenizas…

Era lo único que le rodeaba.

Las cenizas que el fuego había dejado.

Porque el fuego había acabado con todo.

Hombres, niños y mujeres por igual…

Demonios, criaturas…

Construcciones, bosques…

Todo había sido consumido por el fuego.

Recostado contra lo que antes había sido un bello pasto, o lo que quedaba de él, miraba con aire ausente lo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos:

Chozas destrozadas…

Humo negro que trazaba su camino hacia el cielo teñido de sangre…

El viento soplaba dejando a su paso una estela impregnada del olor de la muerte.

El pasto, antaño verde, ahora estaba manchado de sangre y cenizas… al igual que él. Sus manos y rostro estaban cubiertos por suciedad, sangre y restos de algún cuerpo inerte que había sobrevivido a la inclemencia fuego.

Sin embargo, lo que predominaba en ese momento, era ese polvo negruzco, esas cenizas que lo cubrían todo.

Incluso algunos cuerpos de aquellos que no pudieron escapar de la masacre y que perecieron a causa de los gases tóxicos, quedando cubiertos rápidamente por las cenizas. Sus cuerpos yacían corrompidos en diversas partes del extraño lugar donde se encontraba.

Cenizas como las que su mano tomaba en un puño, levantando ligeramente su mano para luego dejar caer las diminutas partículas, gris y negro se entremezcló formado un rastro ante sus verdes ojos.

Harry.

Lo llamó Aredhel, pero él siguió observando el caer de las cenizas sin escucharla, hundido en un abismo del que no deseaba salir.

Porque, simplemente, no tenía un motivo por el que salir de ahí…

Llegar hasta la habitación donde resguardaban a Harry no fue fácil, tomando en cuenta la debilidad de Remus, y la inestabilidad de su propia magia, era riesgoso utilizar un encantamiento de levitación para llevarlo hasta ahí, por lo que Arthur se vio obligado a ayudarlo a caminar.

Caminando con lentitud a causa del gran esfuerzo que Remus hacía para por lo menos sostenerse en pie, tardaron varios minutos en llegar; por suerte, Molly había encerrado a los chicos en una habitación de la planta baja, por lo que no tuvieron el problema de encontrarse con alguno de ellos.

Conforme se acercaban, Remus pudo captar el sonido de unas voces.

Al llegar a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, Arthur se interpuso entre ésta y el licántropo.

Remus – lo llamó –. Tienes que ser fuerte, lo que vas a ver será difícil, aún lo es para nosotros, pero tendrás que soportarlo y ser fuerte por Harry.

Las palabras del hombre pelirrojo no sólo lo sorprendieron, sino que le causaron una terrible angustia. ¿Tan mal estaba Harry que Arthur tenía que decirle eso?

Bien, no era momento para detenerse a pensar en ello, así que tras lanzar un suspiro e intentar calmarse, asintió.

Arthur murmuró los encantamientos que mantenían sellada esa habitación y colocando una mano sobre el picaporte, sin soltar a Remus de su agarre, abrió un poco la puerta, ocasionando un lastimero chirrido que captó la atención de aquellos que estaban en la habitación.

Con lentitud entró a la habitación, siendo observado por tres de las cinco personas que ahí se encontraban.

Dumbledore y Severus se encontraban en uno de los rincones del lugar, la expresión del mago mayor era realmente desalentadora, su rostro se veía ensombrecido por lo que Remus deseó no fuera frustración, las arrugas le parecían más pronunciadas que antes, y los ojos azules, por lo regular brillantes, ahora estaban opacos, como si no encontraran solución. Severus en cambio, permanecía firme, con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión estoica de siempre observaba, aunque algo en sus ojos negros le decían que esa expresión no era del todo real.

Continuó con su escrutinio de la habitación, las cortinas cerradas impedían que la luz del sol se filtrara por la ventana. Sus ojos continuaron vagando, hasta encontrar a Poppy, la medibruja, quien sin perder tiempo, se acercó a él haciendo diversos movimientos con su varita, en un escrutinio que Remus se había acostumbrado a recibir.

No debiste levantarte, aún estás muy débil… – le decía con voz que pretendía ser firme, pero que sin embargo iba bañada de tintes de tristeza, aunque sin prestar atención a sus palabras, sus ojos vagaron hasta posarse en la escena que terminó por partirle el corazón:

Molly, aquella mujer que admiraba por su carácter enérgico a la hora de proteger a su familia, aquella que le había tendido la mano y ofrecido sus brazos para acogerlo, permanecía sentada sobre la cama, el rostro desencajado por el dolor, marcado por las gruesas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos; su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de los continuos sollozos, y mientras una de sus manos retorcía nerviosa la orilla de su delantal, la otra aferraba una mano un poco más pequeña…

Y fue ahí donde Remus se sintió desfallecer:

Sobre la cama, en medio de mantas, le recibió la imagen de la misma muerte…

El cuerpo que ahí se encontraba era en extremo delgado, poseedor de una palidez alarmante, casi sobrenatural, el pálido rostro estaba enmarcado por una cabellera negra cuyos mechones se dispersaban en todas direcciones sobre la almohada, y los labios tenían un tono azulado, como si por momentos hubiese dejado de respirar. El pensamiento encendió una alarma en su cerebro que rápidamente le hizo dirigir su vista hacia el pecho, donde el terror lo invadió al ver que prácticamente no hacía ningún movimiento.

Alarmado, se deshizo de los brazos de Arthur y Poppy que insistían en sostenerlo y mantenerlo alejado de ese frágil cuerpo. Sin importarle su decadente condición, y la escasa fuerza de sus músculos, con pasos inseguros llegó hasta el chico; Molly se levantó, cediéndole su lugar a un Remus que luchaba contra la ola de pánico que intentaba apoderarse de él. Colocó dos de sus dedos sobre la garganta de ese cuerpo pálido, buscando alguna señal que le indicara que no todo estaba perdido, sólo el débil palpitar de su pulso le indicó que seguía con vida.

Harry – suspiró.

Pero Harry continuó inmóvil, la piel extremadamente fría, la respiración casi inexistente, todo parecía indicar que era la misma muerte quien le recibía. De pronto, comenzó a sentirse mareado, el dolor en sus músculos regresó con mayor fuerza, obligándolo a mantener la espalda rígida y en tensión, su respiración se volvió irregular y su vista se tornó borrosa.

Remus – escuchó la voz alarmada de Molly, y enseguida se encontró recostado a un lado del cuerpo semi inerte de Harry, y siendo atendido por Madam Pomfrey.

Tranquilo – le dijo la medibruja –, ya casi termina.

Remus asintió, aún mareado por la repentina descompensación que su cuerpo acababa de sufrir. Con lentitud giró su rostro hacia Harry y acercó la mano a su alborotado cabello, acariciando con sutileza sus hebras.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó en un susurro. Albus fue quien tomó la palabra.

Remus, primero intenta tranquilizarte, así Poppy podrá explicarte mejor lo que ha pasado – sugirió el anciano, a lo que Remus no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Anoche – comenzó la medibruja –, Harry sufrió una convulsión tónico-clónica generalizada. Las convulsiones generalizadas son causadas por la actividad eléctrica anormal en múltiples sitios del cerebro o sobre una vasta área del mismo.

-La convulsión tuvo tal magnitud que produjo una reducción de la actividad metabólica cerebral, provocando que cayera en un estado de coma – Madam Pomfrey tomó una bocanada de aire, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera demasiado para ella –. El estado de coma, es caracterizado por la falta de respuesta a estímulos externos. En el coma profundo no existe respuesta a estímulos dolorosos; si se profundiza aún más puede cesar la respiración espontánea y ser necesaria la respiración artificial. Hasta ahora, Harry no ha dejado de respirar, pero sus signos vitales están al mínimo, es necesario sacarlo de ese estado lo antes posible o de lo contrario se le considerará en situación de… _muerte cerebral._

Las últimas dos palabras se clavaron en la mente de Remus, incrustándose en él con una fuerza desgarrante.

_Muerte cerebral..._

_Prácticamente muerto..._

_Muerto…_

No, Harry no podía morir…

No podía… ¿verdad?

Porque si Harry moría, ya no tendría un motivo para seguir en ese mundo que lo despreciaba.

Porque si su Sol se extinguía, su brillo de luna terminaría por extinguirse junto con él.

No, Harry no podía morir...

La sensación de algo líquido descendiendo por su piel, lo sacó de la tormenta que eran sus pensamientos:

Una lágrima.

Cristalina, sutil, descendía lentamente dejando atrás el oro de sus ojos, acariciando la tersura de sus mejillas para ser recogida por una suave mano.

Observó el rastro de líquido sobre su mano. Él nunca lloraba, al menos no en público, siempre en la soledad de su refugio, más nunca frente a alguien, siempre rodeado de su eterna soledad, siempre fuerte, siempre intentando ocultar el dolor tras una sonrisa amable, cuando por dentro rogaba porque su vida terminara. Vida a la que Harry había dado sentido...

Harry...

No, Harry no moriría, no mientras él continuara con vida.

No morirá – declaró con convicción, provocando que todos los presentes lo vieran sorprendidos –. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer – dijo buscando alguna solución, algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que pudiera dar luz a esa pequeña esperanza que comenzaba a brillar en su interior – algún hechizo... alguna poción – miró inquisitivamente a Severus Snape.

Un denso silencio se formó en la habitación, todas las miradas recayeron sobre ambos hombres, mientras éstos se debatían en un duelo de miradas. Dorado contra negro, oro contra ónice, retándose con fiereza.

Severus – lo llamó Albus, dando fin a ese duelo en el que ninguno cedería.

Hay una poción – murmuró formando con lentitud las palabras. En los ojos de los presentes brilló la esperanza, misma que Severus se encargó de extinguir –, pero sumamente peligrosa, si Potter no la resiste, acabará con lo poco que le queda de vida.

¿Qué poción es esa? – preguntó Dumbledore, siendo el único que fue capaz de articular palabra tras lo dicho por Snape.

"_Mortem et Resurectionem"_

Muerte o Resurrección – murmuró la señora Pomfrey, tan pálida como el mismo Harry –. Es muy peligrosa, podría matarlo.

¿Matarlo? – preguntó en un gemido ahogado la señora Weasley, siendo abrazada de inmediato por su esposo. – ¿¡¿Se ha vuelto completamente loco? –gritó la matriarca Weasley con los puños apretados – ¡¡¡¡Se supone que debemos salvarle la vida, no arrancársela!

Es una poción prohibida por el Ministerio de Magia – continuó Severus, ignorando el arranque de Molly –, debido al fuerte revulsivo contra lesiones cerebrales, ya que afecta las ondas cerebrales que son una manifestación de la actividad eléctrica de la corteza cerebral, la poción produce descarga excesiva y sincronizada de las células nerviosas, provocando un ritmo anómalo, debido a ello, el cuerpo recibía una serie de convulsiones durante el proceso de curación, por lo que pocos pacientes son capaces de sobrevivir.

¿Quiere decir – la voz de Arthur trastabilló –, qué el mismo mal que puso a Harry en ese estado, será el que lo saque de él?

Exacto.

Un denso silencio le siguió a la tajante respuesta del Profesor de Pociones, todos le miraban con expresiones asustadas, todos, salvo Remus y Dumbledore.

Hay que hacerlo – murmuró Remus, observando la palidez del rostro de Harry.

¿Estas seguro, Remus? – le preguntó Dumbledore, sus ojos azules viéndolo inquisidoramente –. Tú eres el tutor de Harry, tienes la última palabra en esto.

Absolutamente.

Pero Remus, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? Esa poción puede matar a Harry – argumentó Molly, desembarazándose de los brazos de Arthur para llegar hasta el licántropo, sus ojos castaños lucían asustados.

Pero también puede salvarlo – le respondió con voz calma –. Hazlo Severus, haz esa poción.

Necesito ir a mi laboratorio. La poción tardará aproximadamente cinco horas, estará lista al atardecer.

De acuerdo – asintió el Profesor Dumbledore –. En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tras una inclinación hacia Dumbledore, Severus giró sobre sus talones de forma enérgica, provocando que el dobladillo de su túnica ondeara con fuerza, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la habitación quedó sumida en un pesado silencio, nadie sabía que hacer, si moverse o hablar, así que optaron por simplemente no hacer nada… porque nada había que ellos pudieran hacer para sacar a Harry del estado en el que había caído.

Todos lo sabían… y por ello guardaban silencio…

La mirada ensombrecida y triste de Remus se dirigió hacia Harry, su mano continuó acariciando las hebras azabaches, en espera de que en cualquier momento esos párpados se abrieran y mostraran aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba, pero nada de eso sucedió…

El viento soplaba con suavidad, meciendo los indomables cabellos negros de Harry, acariciando su rostro en una fría caricia, al igual que suaves céfiros trazaban figuras inexistentes en aquel lienzo formado de cenizas. El cielo rojizo era clara señal de que estaba atardeciendo, confiriéndole al paisaje que se extendía bajo él, un tinte oscuro, de muerte…

Los ojos de Harry, antaño bellas esmeraldas resplandecientes de vida, enfocaban de forma distante el horizonte que se abría ante él, paisaje cubierto de sangre y sombras de aquellos que habían sido asesinados y consumidos por el fuego, marcándole dolorosamente.

Él estaba encerrado en aquel lugar, sin salida, sin escape… sin querer salir… Solamente percibiendo una masa de estremecimientos. Solamente eso…

Harry.

_Mentira._

_También la percibía a ella._

Harry.

_Aredhel._

Esa voz que no había dejado de llamarle desde que aquella pesadilla había comenzado.

_-Antes que los Ángeles de envidia te los quitaran a pesar de que el sol los añorara y llorara tus párpados sellaron para que no separaran las estrellas del cielo y las almas humanas.  
_

Y la misma que ahora comenzaba a cantarle aquella melodía, que pese a poseer una letra acerca de la muerte, le llenaba de un sentimiento indescriptible que añoraba sentir cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Un susurro suave, apenas mayor al sonido del viento, cantándole cerca de su oído, mientras sentía como unos fríos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y el pecho, como si fueran serpientes buscando refugio, lo mismo que él necesitaba: un refugio donde sentirse seguro.

-_Cerraste los ojos antes de que el brillo de las hadas apagara a pesar de que las noches sin luz se quedaran para que mas suspiros no se llevaran cuando tus cuencas sus sueños iluminaran._

_Noches sin luz_… vagar en medio de una oscuridad que su alma compartía… justo así se sentía, justo así quería estar, simplemente cerrar los ojos antes de que la oscuridad acabara con todo, antes de que su soledad terminara por acabarlo, cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos para ser cruel testigo del dolor que torturaba a otros. Lo que quería era huir de sus pensamientos y del dolor. Huir de sus creencias y sobre todas las cosas, de sus recuerdos...

_ -Cerraste los ojos antes de que mi ultimo aliento se enamorara a pesar de que tras ello el viento cesara, mataste tus ojos para que no acariciaran y la carne de los huesos del mundo arrancaran _

Una muerte egoísta sin duda, morir sin importarle lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, si con ello el viento dejaba de soplar, ¿qué importaba? ¿O acaso ellos se habían interesado en él? ¿En su dolor?

¿Enamorarse? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un sentimiento? ¿Algo capaz de sacarlo de aquella soledad que se ceñía a su alma? No importaba, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo. Tal vez su corazón se había vuelto loco porque clamaba a esa muerte que parecía apiadarse de los miserables como él

-_Cerraste los ojos antes de que los muertos tras ellos marcharan a pesar de que la tierra se marchitara y de que las montañas sus aguas amargaran para que de otra vida no se adueñaran._

_Muertos…_

_Como sus padres…_

Que murieron por protegerlo de una muerte segura a manos de un demente en busca de poder y de obtener una venganza estúpida.

_Como Cedric…_

Que murió por una estupidez. No podía dejar de escuchar su voz en esos instantes, y pensar por que tuvo que estar en el momento y lugar equivocado.

_Como Sirius…_

Que pereció a manos de su propia sangre, y no sólo por el ser inmundo que sostenía esa varita, sino por el maldito bastardo que lo orilló a ir a ese lugar por haber caído en la estúpida trampa de querer ser héroe.

_Como Dudley…_

Que el único pecado que cometió fue el de compartir su sangre.

_Como Arabella…_

Aquella anciana cuyo deber era cuidarle y que por ello encontró la muerte.

Como muchos otros que sin duda murieron o estaban por morir, marchitándose como la tierra que yacía bajo él, cubierta de cenizas y sangre…

_Como él mismo…_

Cuyo único pecado era haber nacido bajo una mala estrella, una estrella de muerte. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser el chico del que hablaba esa profecía? ¿Qué culpa tenía de que tan sólo con un año de edad ya fuera el causante de la muerte de sus padres? ¡¿Qué culpa tenía él de estar condenado a pasar una infancia carente de amor y llena de soledad y dolor! ¡¿Qué culpa tenía de estar predestinado a convertirse en un asesino! ¡¿Qué culpa tenía que purgar para llevar tremenda carga! ¡¿Por qué él! ¡¿¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL!

Porque nadie más sería capaz de hacerlo, Harry – le dijo Aredhel. La suave voz de la mujer actuó como un calmante para él; sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo había comenzando a temblar.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse en medio de aquel abrazo que le reconfortaba, un abrazo que no era nada parecido a los que recibía de la Señora Weasley, aquellos abrazos estaban llenos de un amor que nunca había sentido y una sobreprotección que a veces le fastidiaba, en cambio, los brazos de Aredhel le proporcionaban cierta seguridad y paz, la seguridad de no encontrarse solo y la paz para poner en orden sus ideas.

A veces siento – comenzó a hablar Harry, con voz pausada y ronca, y sin separarse de ese abrazo – un fuego inclemente que me quema desde dentro – señaló con su mano el lado izquierdo de su pecho –, quitándome todo aquello a lo que me llegué a aferrar… torturándome, gritándome que soy un ser débil… Me mata lentamente el saber que estoy solo, que no soy más que un peón en medio de un tablero de ajedrez, donde la muerte y la soledad me rodean constantemente, debatiéndose en quien será la primera en arremeter contra mi… y que debido a eso, nunca podré tener una vida.

Guardó silencio, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por haber confesado a un ser al que era incapaz de ver, los secretos más oscuros que su corazón resguardaba.

Esperó paciente hasta que Aredhel se decidiera a hablar, sabría que diría algo, no importaba cuanto tiempo en silencio pasaran, ella siempre le decía algo, aunque fuese una sola palabra.

¿Qué es para ti vivir?

Pero definitivamente no se esperó una pregunta.

La muerte y la soledad, son una constante en nuestras vidas – continuó Aredhel –. Ve a tu alrededor, Harry, y dime, ¿qué ves?

Harry alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el mismo espectáculo aterrador que lo envolvía desde hacía tiempo.

Veo… Muerte, dolor, agonía… destrucción.

Destrucción – repitió ella –. ¿Qué sucedió para que la destrucción llegara?

Una guerra… luego, el fuego… que lo consumió todo…

El fuego, al igual que la muerte y la misma destrucción, no son un fin Harry, sino un medio para continuar…

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿qué quería decir Aredhel? Era obvio que el fuego y la muerte tenían el mismo fin, ambos destruían… justo como él.

El fuego lo destruyó todo – le dijo Harry –, lo mató todo, justo como yo, que mato todo lo que esta a mi alrededor.

No, Harry – el abrazo de Aredhel se hizo más fuerte, como si previera un arranque en Harry –. Lo que ahora ven tus ojos, no es el fin a manos del fuego. El fuego es el medio para regenerar. Antes, se tenía la firma creencia de que a través del fuego, las almas se purificaban, podían expiar sus pecados, la misma magia es una prueba fiel de ello. La magia que provenía del espíritu se basa en la Naturaleza y todas las energías que ésta envuelve: la Tierra, el Aire, el Agua, el Fuego y el Espíritu. Cuando un mago se hace verdaderamente uno con su magia, con su esencia, con las energías de la Naturaleza, ¿quién es el que destruye, Harry?

El chico no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber la respuesta.

El mago.

Sí – Aredhel hizo una pausa, permitiéndole a Harry Poner en orden sus pensamientos –. Es el mago el que decide el uso que le dará a su magia, es él el que causa daño al ser su corazón contaminado por la maldad, no el fuego, no la muerte, no la destrucción, ya que éstas son la forma de continuar con un ciclo. Ahora ves muerte y dolor a causa del fuego que se expandió, causando muerte y destrucción, pero dentro de un tiempo, verás este lugar lleno de vida, ¿comprendes?

Creo que sí.

La muerte sólo es un medio para llegar a la vida, Harry. Y sin destrucción, no puede haber regeneración. Más ten cuidado con estos conceptos, pues tienden a ser malinterpretados, y al hacerlo, causan un daño difícil de sanar.

¿Y si los malinterpreto?

No lo harás – respondió ella con total seguridad.

¿Por qué estas tan segura?

Porque pese a todo, tu corazón aún no ha sido contaminado, y porque siempre estaré a tu lado para evitar que eso suceda.

El atardecer se acercaba, junto con el momento en que se le administraría la poción a Harry, y su inminente transformación a licántropo. Snape tenía que apurarse, sino quería a un lobo completamente transformado como recibimiento, pero es que él no podía irse y dejar a Harry sin saber que se encontraría bien.

Hacía algunas horas que se había quedado completamente solo al lado de Harry. Madam Pomfrey había sido la primera en irse, un par de horas después de Severus, había tenido que salir en busca de algunas pociones que tal vez necesitaría en cuanto Severus regresara con la poción, no sin antes asegurarse de que él se encontraba en condiciones para quedarse junto a Harry, Arthur había tenido que regresar al Ministerio, no podía darse el lujo de faltar y llamar la atención, Molly había sido la que más se había negado a abandonarle, pero sus hijos también clamaban de atención y aunque sin duda comenzarían un interrogatorio exhaustivo, merecían saber que le estaba pasando a Harry, y Dumbledore…

Dumbledore había regresado a Hogwarts, aludiendo tener asuntos que resolver, pero asegurando que regresaría junto con Severus y Madam Pomfrey, lo cual agradecía enormemente. Tener la mirada azulina del Director siempre fija en él, no era precisamente lo más agradable, no cuando esa mirada en lugar de poseer ese brillo tranquilizador, fuera una mirada llena de incertidumbre y a la vez de perspicacia, le hacía sentirse nervioso.

El Director no era una persona fácil de leer, pese a que generalmente poseía un buen humor, Dumbledore solía mantener bajo control la mayoría de sus emociones, algo que para un licántropo, llegaba a resultar frustrante.

Remus paseó su mano por el rostro de Harry, acariciando con sutileza su contorno, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel, al mismo tiempo que la angustia volvía con mayor fuerza al notar la frialdad que poseía.

Lo lamento – musitó –, te prometí que no te dejaría solo, y rompí mi promesa. Tal vez, si hubiera estado a tu lado, esto no habría pasado, pero tal vez, si me hubiera quedado junto a ti, las cosas estarían peor.

Intentó convencerse a si mismo, aún conciente de que las cosas escasamente podrían ser peores.

Dios, Harry, si pudiera hacer algo para sacarte de ese abismo, lo haría, cualquier cosa, dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya, no me importa el precio, lo doy todo con tal de volver a ver tus ojos mirándome – murmuró Remus, sus ojos dorados cubiertos de sombras.

Como respuesta solo recibió el nulo movimiento de Harry, nada, ninguna señal de movimiento en medio de ese abismo, lo cual sólo terminó por herirlo más, por hacerlo sentir culpable de no estar al lado del chico, cuando éste más lo necesitaba. Cerró los ojos en un afán de alejar el dolor, pero sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, el dolor seguía ahí, en su alma resquebrajada, en su corazón roto, bombeándose a cada latido, circulando a través de su cuerpo como un veneno que lo mataba poco a poco, consumiéndolo sin misericordia.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la misma escena: un Harry inmóvil que en cualquier momento podría dejar de respirar.

¿Por qué no despertaba?

Tal vez era Harry quien no deseaba despertar. Había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su corta vida, y por el deseo de ya no seguir sufriendo, se había encerrado en un mundo creado por él mismo de alejarse de su cruel realidad… dejándole a él, de la misma forma en que él había dejado a Harry.

El sólo pensar en que por su culpa Harry se encontraba en ese estado le hacía desear no sólo regresar el tiempo para remediarlo, sino también, el desangrarse lentamente, pagar por haberlo abandonado cuando él más lo necesitaba, cuando Harry le había pedido, casi rogado, que no lo dejara. Había actuado igual que el resto, había creído que hacía lo mejor para Harry, cuando en realidad le causaba más daño del que ya sufría.

Algo en su mente le hizo reaccionar, recordando a la esencia que durante los últimos días había rodeado a Harry, ¿dónde se encontraba? Y la duda del saber de donde provenía se acentuó más en ese momento. ¿De qué o quién se trataba? ¿Por qué no estaba junto a Harry en ese momento? ¿Por qué había desaparecido y no ayudaba a Harry a salir de ese estado?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una serie de pasos dirigiéndose hacia él. Giró su cabeza justo en el momento en que Dumbledore entraba, tras él venía Severus con una copa de bronce de donde brotaba humo, supuso que esa sería la poción que le regresaría a Harry… o terminaría por arrebatárselo.

Hay que volver, Harry, tienes que regresar.

No, no quiero regresar, quiero quedarme aquí, a tu lado.

Eso no es posible, estamos en tu mente, esto que ves ha sido formado por tu mente, tu cuerpo yace en el mismo sitio, no se ha movido de ahí.

Eso lo sabía, lo había sabido desde que estuvo en el Departamento de Misterios, sabía que todo era un sueño, o mejor dicho, una cruel pesadilla, pero misteriosamente, al final de esa pesadilla, había encontrado más paz que la que había tenido estando en el mundo real. Además, en ese lugar sólo estaban Aredhel y él, lo mismo sería al volver, nadie lo esperaba, todos lo habían dejado solo, entonces, ¿para qué volver?

Nadie me espera, no tiene sentido regresar a un lugar donde estaré solo. Deseo un lugar donde tener paz, donde pueda descansar de la vida, y este sitio me lo da, mientras estés conmigo, nada me hace falta.

Y seguiré a tu lado, pero es hora de volver Harry. Tienes a muchos que te esperan, que desean abrazarte, justo como lo hago yo.

¡¡Mentira! –gritó Harry, soltándose del abrazo. Se sentó y buscó por todas partes intentando encontrar a Aredhel, pero nuevamente ella no se mostraba.

No miento, y puedo demostrarlo.

Sin darle tiempo para replicar, el paisaje que antes le rodeaba, cambió drásticamente. Ya no se encontraba en aquel sitió donde la guerra había hecho estragos, había vuelto al Departamento de Misterios. El viejo arco se erguía imponente ante él. El velo seguía igual a como lo había visto antes, un simple pedazo de tela vieja y sucia que ondeaba ligeramente como si un suave viento lo meciera, el arco de piedra que cualquiera diría llevaba ahí varias centenas de años y que con un solo toque podría venirse abajo.

¿Aredhel? – la llamó con temor.

Observa el arco, Harry – le dijo ella, su voz proviniendo tras su espalda. Con temor dirigió su vista hacia el arco La tela vieja comenzó a ondear con mayor fuerza, como si un viento inexistente la hubiera atravesado de repente. Los murmullos que siempre escuchaba, volvieron a hacerse escuchar, apenas audibles, invadiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

Centró su mirada en el velo, tratando de ignorar el temor que se cernía sobre él, observando la fuerza de su vaivén, de pronto, igual que antes, pudo ver algo, imágenes en su interior; Harry la observó unos instantes, al tiempo que las imágenes cambiaban con constancia.

De pronto, el vórtice de imágenes se detuvo, centrándose en una sola.

_-¡¡Pero necesitamos verlo_? – escuchó la voz de Ginny Weasley.

_¡He dicho que no! _– respondió la señora Weasley.

El lugar donde estaban parecía ser una habitación, además de Ginny y la señora Weasley, también estaban fred, George y… Ron, su amigo.

_Pero somos sus amigos…_ - comenzó George.

_Y nos preocupamos por él_ – terminó Fred, ambos con expresiones afligidas.

_Lo sé_ – suspiró Molly –, _pero ahora Harry se encuentra… delicado._

¿_Tan mal está?_ – preguntó Ron, que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio.

_No, Ron…_

_No mientas_ – le dijo el pelirrojo, con voz ligeramente temblorosa, provocando que su madre callara –. _Sabemos perfectamente que Harry está mal, si no lo estuviera, nos dejarían verlo. Si no nos van a permitir verlo, al menos no nos mientan, y háblennos con la verdad._

Molly retorció la orilla de su mandil, los ojos castaños se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, pero nunca sin dejar de ver a sus hijos.

_Está muy mal_ – habló al cabo de unos instantes _–. Estamos en espera de una poción que puede ayudarlo o…_

No hacía falta que completara la frase, los chicos habían entendido perfectamente el significado. Ginny se arrojó a los brazos de George, llorando contra su pecho, mientras Fred abrazaba a su madre. Ron se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, sopesando las palabras de su madre, para luego golpear con su puño la pared, sintiéndose totalmente frustrado, recargó su frente contra la fría pared.

_No te mueras, Harry_ – murmuró –, _por favor, no nos dejes_.

La imagen se hizo difusa, hasta ser absorbida por el vórtice de imágenes que continuaban en constante movimiento.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta, y lo ojos le escocían. Le dolía el pecho al ver el sufrimiento de los Weasley, su familia pelirroja, aquella que lo había acogido como uno más, que le daban el cariño que nunca había tenido, el amor de una madre y la fraternidad de unos hermanos.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, pero antes de que pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, una nueva imagen se alzó de entre las demás:

Era una habitación pulcramente ordenada, un enorme librero repleto de libros, algunos de ellos familiares, la imagen se enfocó a una chica sentada frente a un escritorio, su larga cabellera castaña le era inconfundible.

Hermione – murmuró Harry.

La chica parecía escribir algo, y por la vieja lechuza que se encontraba a su lado seguramente se trataba de una carta. Él conocía esa lechuza, era _Errol._

Hermione terminó de escribir, rápidamente dobló el pergamino y lo ató a la lechuza.

_Por favor – _le dijo al ave –, _que llegue a Ron lo antes posible._

Sin más que esperar, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. Croockshanks trepó de un salto al escritorio, ronroneando suavemente, llamando la atención de la chica. Hermione comenzó a acariciar distraídamente el pelaje de su gato, sin dejar de ver el horizonte, donde la lechuza se había perdido de vista.

_Harry, resiste, no te rindas – _murmuró.

¿Son tus amigos? – la suave voz de Aredhel le hizo sobresaltarse.

Sí – respondió con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Sus sentimientos son nobles, les harías daño si no volvieras.

Harry guardó silencio, observando como una nueva imagen se formaba. Ésta estaba enfocada en un lugar oscuro, algo tétrico, pero que sin embargo Harry conocía. Era el despacho de Snape; frunció el ceño, pensando que una imagen del grasiento no sería de mucha ayuda para volver, ya que seguramente Snape estaría feliz de librarse de él.

El mencionado Profesor de Pociones se encontraba con un caldero frente a él, removiendo su contenido con una pala de madera, pasados unos segundos haciendo lo mismo, Snape frunció el ceño inclinándose para observar la poción, el largo cabello grasiento cubrió parcialmente su rostro. Al erguirse sacó la pala para tomar un cucharón y verter con él la poción es una copa.

_Si no despierta con esto, Potter, le juro que me encargaré de que se arrepienta por toda la eternidad por haberse muerto._

Y con eso, se dio media vuelta con fuerza, provocando el roce de las telas de su túnica, para salir inmediatamente de su despacho.

Harry parpadeó desconcertado, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de ver. Aredhel rió, sacándolo del ensimismamiento en el que había caído.

Algunos tienen una forma muy particular de expresar sus emociones.

Harry iba a responderle algo ofensivo con respecto a Snape, pero la persona que vio en la siguiente imagen le impidió hablar.

Un hombre extremadamente pálido, de cabello arenoso veteado de gris, yacía recostado en una cama, junto a un cuerpo que reconoció como suyo.

Harry observó embelesado como Remus paseaba su mano por el rostro de ese cuerpo que parecía estar a punto de morir, acariciando con sutileza cada contorno, deslizando sus dedos a través de la piel pálida, como si la reverenciara, como si su piel fuera algo tan sagrado que embelesaba al tacto.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Nunca nadie lo había tocado de la misma forma en que Lupin lo estaba haciendo. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentiría.

Cerró sus ojos esperando sentir ese contacto. Pero no pudo sentirlo. Fue la voz ronca de Lupin lo que le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos.

_Lo lamento _– escuchó que murmuraba –, _te prometí que no te dejaría solo, y rompí mi promesa. Tal vez, si hubiera estado a tu lado, esto no habría pasado, pero tal vez, si me hubiera quedado junto a ti, las cosas estarían peor._

Harry sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de él al escucharlo hablar así. Se estaba disculpando por no haberse quedado a su lado, aún cuando él mismo se lo había casi rogado.

Una opresión en su pecho le hizo morderse los labios.

_Dios, Harry, si pudiera hacer algo para sacarte de ese abismo, lo haría, cualquier cosa, dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya, no me importa el precio, lo doy todo con tal de volver a ver tus ojos mirándome_ – murmuró Lupin.

¿Daría su vida por la suya?

¿Lupin sería capaz de eso con tal de verlo despierto?

Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, la opresión en su pecho había aumentado, junto con un sentimiento completamente desconocido para él.

Una fría mano limpió sus lágrimas.

Llora pequeño, eres un ser humano al que se le concedió el don de llorar – le dijo Aredhel en un suave murmullo.

Él era un ser humano…

Un ser humano con un corazón…

Un corazón que dolía al pensar en el sufrimiento que les causaba a sus seres queridos...

Un corazón que agonizaba…

Un corazón que gritaba por un poco de cariño…

Y justo en ese momento, cuando más deseaba morir, Lupin le pedía que regresara, no por considerarlo un arma, sino por el cariño que le tenía…

Yo, muchas veces… me he preguntado - comenzó a hablar, la voz de Harry temblaba, pero los brazos de Aredhel a su alrededor, y la imagen de Lupin frente a él, le daban la fuerza para seguir hablando –: ¿Por qué mi vida había tenido que ser así? ¿Por que no puedo tener una vida mejor? Y siempre me respondo: "Porque es imposible, porque nací con una maldición". Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de la amarga realidad… mi amarga realidad: No tengo una vida.

Las cosas – le susurró Aredhel –, no fueron hechas para cambiar por sí solas. Esta en ti mismo el crear un mundo donde puedas vivir… realmente vivir, Harry. No te permitas caer, ni les permitas a los demás hacerte caer. Si deseas un mundo donde vivir, una vida la cual puedas vivir, tienes que luchar por ello. Eres un ser humano, y como tal sufres, pero la vida, no sólo esta llena de dolor, hay momentos en los que seguro llegaste a sonreír, momentos que tal vez no sean lo más alegres, pero que atesoras como nada en el mundo. Esa es la vida Harry, y ese es el signo de que eres un humano, un ser que es capaz de amar y odiar, de soñar y convertir sus sueños en realidad, de cometer errores, y de perdonar a los demás y a si mismo…

Tras las palabras de Aredhel, el mundo se detuvo para Harry.

Ella tenía razón, él era un humano que tenía un corazón capaz de sentir toda clase de sentimientos, alguien con derecho a equivocarse y con el privilegio de perdonarse…

Y entonces, todo el universo tuvo sentido por primera vez en su vida…

Aredhel… yo… - Harry se detuvo abruptamente, su cuerpo se puso rígido entre los brazos de Aredhel.

¿Harry? – Lo llamó preocupada, pero Harry no respondió, en cambio, sus ojos verdes perdieron expresión, como si entrara en una especie de trance, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar –. ¿Harry? – lo llamó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez si tuvo una reacción, más no la que esperaba.

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!

Severus caminó hasta situarse al lado contrario de donde estaba Remus, en completo silencio, se inclinó sobre Harry y tomó su pulso.

¿Ha habido algún cambio? – preguntó Dumbledore ante el hermetismo de Snape.

Ninguno – respondió Remus con voz cansada, sin dejar de ver los movimientos de Snape.

Madam Ponfrey se había acercado a Remus con una copa humeante que el licántropo reconoció enseguida: era la Wolfsbane. Sin mediar palabra, tomó la copa y la bebió sin dejar una sola gota, no sabía cuánto tardaría la reacción de Harry, así que era mejor estar prevenidos.

Devolviéndole la copa, Madam Pomfrey se alejó a una distancia prudente, lista para actuar con las pociones y ungüentos que había traído.

Severus sacó de entre su túnica un estuche de donde extrajo una jeringa con aguja, con movimientos mecánicos la hundió en la copa que él había llevado, hasta llenarla por completo, sacó un poco de su contenido para evitar alguna burbuja, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Harry, y tras pasar un algodón sumergido en alcohol, insertó la aguja en una vena.

Poco a poco el líquido dejaba la jeringa para internarse en el sistema nervioso de Harry, todos continuaban en silencio, atentos a cualquier movimiento del chico.

Listo, en unos minutos tendremos que ver alguna reacción – dijo Snape a nadie en particular.

Todo saldrá bien – murmuró Remus.

Por supuesto, Lupin – respondió Snape con voz sarcástica –, siempre y cuando a Potter no le dé por darse alardes de víctima – Severus acercó su mano a la frente de Harry, intentado tomarle la temperatura, pero su movimiento fue impedido por el doloroso agarre del licántropo a su muñeca.

No vuelvas a hablar así de él – le siseó con los dientes fuertemente apretados y los ojos dorados destellando de furia contenida. Por una fracción de segundo la sorpresa y el temor pasaron por los ojos de Severus.

Tranquilo, Remus – le convino Dumbledore, observando la actitud agresiva del normalmente calmado Lupin. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se dio cuenta de que era el lobo quien protegía a su 'cachorro'.

Lentamente, Lupin aflojó el agarre en la muñeca de Severus, sin dejar de observarlo. Severus le regresó la mirada impávida, ambos retándose a hacer algún movimiento que molestara al otro.

Remus intentó mantener la calma y no lanzarse contra Severus por ofender a Harry. La luna llena estaba a menos de una hora, y los sentidos 'salvajes' del lobo comenzaban a dominar su cuerpo, tenía que tranquilizarse si quería que le permitieran estar por más tiempo al lado de Harry.

Profesores – se escuchó la voz tenue de Madam Pomfrey.

Los tres hombres inmediatamente observaron a Harry.

Harry había abierto los ojos, pero lejos de ser alentador resultaba atemorizante. Los globos oculares rotaban hacia arriba y hacia un lado, sin tener control sobre ellos. La respiración era espasmódica, convulsa, como si cada bocanada fuera a ser la última.

Ha comenzado, si alguien sabe rezar será mejor que lo haga – murmuró Severus, al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore se acercaba a ellos.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se vio afectado por una contracción muscular espástica. Su rostro se puso lívido, su respiración se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que la espalda se arqueaba y sus dientes chocaban contra sí.

Sujétale la cabeza – le ordenó Severus a Remus, mientras él sujetaba los brazos y Dumbledore las piernas.

A lo largo del cuerpo de Harry se producían contracciones y relajaciones de los músculos de forma alternada con una agitación tan violenta que si no lo mantenían bien sujeto podría producirse lesiones graves como las que sus dientes provocaban en su lengua y labios.

Vamos, Harry, resiste – le pedía Remus.

Los gritos de Harry resonaban en medio de aquella habitación repleta de oscuridad. El velo que pendía del arco se agitaba con vehemencia, como si compartiera el dolor que Harry sufría en ese momento.

El chico sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza, sintiendo como miles de agujones se clavaban en ella, provocándole un dolor tan insoportable que estaba seguro de desfallecer en cualquier momento.

¡¡¡Aaaagggghhh! ¡¡¡Aredhel… has… has que se detenga! – le pedía en medio de sus desgarradores gritos.

Harry, resiste, resiste por favor – le pedía ella, intentando cubrirlo con sus brazos, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse, el chico era presa de un nuevo espasmo de dolor.

¡¡¡No puedo! – el dolor era tal que le hacía retorcerse, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y el latir frenético de su corazón no ayudaba en nada.

Harry se retorcía y gemía con fuerza intentando liberarse de ese dolor que le carcomía las entrañas.

-¡Que pare por favor…! ¡¡Aaggh! ¡¡Haz que pare!

Las contracciones de los músculos del cuerpo de Harry se repetían, eran enérgicas, y sucedían con rapidez, con episodios de relajación igualmente repentinos y frecuentes.

Como bien sus piernas podían elevarse, sus manos se agitaban y se dejaban caer sobre el colchón, su tórax y espalda se arqueaban constantemente, y su respiración se volvía aún más anómala.

Era terrible verlo retorcerse de esa forma tan espantosa. Madam Pomfre se había llevado una mano a la boca para evitar que un grito saliera de su garganta. Observaba pasmada como los tres hombres intentaban detener el mayor daño posible, pero la fuerza de Harry en ese estado era descomunal, muy superior a la de ellos, bueno, menos a la de Remus, pero él ni siquiera intentaba ejercer mayor fuerza, por temor a lastimarle.

Durante lo que a todos les parecieron horas, intentaron por todos los medios detener los espasmos que agitaban el cuerpo de Harry.

¡¡¡Haz que…!

La voz de Harry se cortó abruptamente. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por un segundo, provocando el temor de Aredhel.

¿Harry? ¡¡Harry!

Sus brazos apenas y lograron sostener el cuerpo que se había desplomado frente a ella. Su largo vestido blanco se extendió a su alrededor, mientras colocaba la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas. Su cabello negro se esparció por su espalda cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, mismo que se inclinaba hacia el de Harry.

¡Harry, no te rindas! ¡¡Harry! ¡¡¡¡Harry!

De la misma forma como había iniciado, se detuvo. El cuerpo de Harry se dejó caer laxo sobre la cama… su respiración era inexistente.

¡¡¡Merlín, ayúdanos! – gritó la medibruja

¡¡¡HARRYYYYY! – gritó Aredhel, expandiendo su aura alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Harry

_Algo no iba bien y lo sabía. Las cosas no marchaban como debían. El dolor era demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso. Aunque se había acostumbrado a sufrir, no podía evitar querer morir, desearlo con tantas fuerzas que hasta le daba miedo pensarlo. _

_Notó un cálido abrazo alrededor suyo._

_Sabía que era Adherel. Podía sentir sus brazos rodeándolo. No quería hacerla sufrir al igual que hacía que los demás sufrieran:_

_Ron…_

_Hermione…_

_Remus…_

_Sobre todo Remus…_

_Pero era demasiado el dolor… _

_Sólo quería dejarse llevar, que todo eso terminara y que él pudiera descansar de tanto sufrimiento, ¿era demasiado pedir?_

_-¡Harry, no te rindas!_

_¿Aredhel?_

_No, él ya no quería seguir resistiendo, era mejor dejarse llevar, así todo sería mucho más fácil._

_-Si se atreve a morir Potter, juro que no lo dejaré descansar en paz._

_¿Snape?_

_-Harry, vamos mi muchacho._

_¿Dumbledore?_

_-Vamos, Harry, resiste._

_¿De quién era esa voz?_

_-¡No te dejes vencer!_

_¿Lupin?_

_¿Era la voz de Lupin?_

_-Harry, por lo que más quieras, ¡reacciona! _

_¡¡Si, era Lupin quien le llamaba!_

Desesperado, Remus había levantando el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, sujetándolo por los hombros. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de temor, y unas ansiosas lágrimas luchaban por salir.

¡Harry, por lo que más quieras, reacciona! – le gritó con toda sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no hubo reacción. Negándose a la muerte de Harry, Remus había abrazado el cuerpo de Harry, hundiendo su rostro contra el negro cabello.

-Harry, despierta, por favor… No me abandones – murmuró ante la entristecida mirada del resto de los ocupantes.

Sentía que su corazón no podría soportar la perdida de Harry, podía soportar la maldición de ser un licántropo, el que lo despreciaran, lo humillaran, pero no el perder a Harry, no a la luz que había nacido para iluminar su vida. El lobo dentro de él comenzó a aullar lastimeramente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se molestó en ocultar, de su garganta comenzaron a salir sollozos amortiguados por el cabello de Harry.

-No me dejes.

**-_No me dejes._**

Ve con él, Harry. Regresa – escuchó la voz de Aredhel.

¿Regresar?

Pero regresar significaba sufrir el dolor nuevamente.

**-_No me dejes._**

Pero regresar también significa regresar a su lado.

¿A su lado? ¿Al lado de Lupin?

Sí, a su lado.

_**-No me dejes.**_

Regresar…

Él tenía que regresar…

Regresar para estar al lado de…

_**-No me dejes.**_

De él…

Inesperadamente, Harry abrió los labios en busca de aire, sus pulmones le quemaron al sentirlos llenarse de oxígeno.

¿Harry? – lo llamó Remus, separándose para verlo respirar.

Los labios azulinos continuaban abiertos, y el pecho se hundía en busca de más aire. Un leve quejido brotó de su garganta reseca.

Remus lo abrazó contra sí, no queriendo separarse de él, pues temía que si lo hacía, Harry dejaría nuevamente de respirar. No lo soltó ni siquiera para que Severus le diera una poción, mucho menos para que Poppy lo revisara. No le importó que Dumbledore lo observara fijamente, él sólo tenía en mente la seguridad de Harry, y sabía que esa seguridad sólo la encontraría a su lado.

Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó todo el cuerpo de Remus, provocando que un quejido brotara de su garganta lastimada, atrayendo la atención hacia él. Por inercia, su vista se enfocó hacia la venta, viendo el oscuro cielo, un brillo de plata captó su atención.

Su cuerpo sufrió un estremecimiento, provocando que apretara el cuerpo de Harry con mayor fuerza, haciendo que se quejara.

Remus, debes soltarlo – le dijo el Director con voz suave, pero él se negó. Nadie le alejaría de su 'cachorro'.

La luna – murmuró Severus.

La luna llena había salido iluminando el oscuro firmamento.

Se transformará en cualquier momento – informó la señora Pomfrey, información que todos conocían de antemano.

Remus, suéltalo – volvió a decirle Dumbledore, pero esta vez con mayor energía en la voz.

No – su voz salió ronca. Un nuevo estremecimiento, mayor que el anterior, recorrió su cuerpo.

Comenzaba a sentir que la piel le quemaba, los pulmones se contraían, y su vista se hacía borrosa por momentos, pero no soltaría a Harry.

¡¡Qué lo sueltes con un demonio! – gritó Snape, dispuesto a arrebatarle al chiquillo.

Ante la clara amenaza de que le arrebataran el cuerpo que sostenía con firmeza entre sus brazos, Remus se movió dispuesto a atacar a aquel que representaba un peligro. Tomó con mayor firmeza el cuerpo de Harry, lo cual provocó que el chico gimiera nuevamente, e intentó erguirse. Un extraño sonido le inundaba los oídos, y sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse, un espasmódico dolor comenzó a recorrerle.

Esta a punto de transformarse, ¡rápido! – los urgió la medibruja.

Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que estuvo a punto de impactar en Remus, pero éste lo esquivo con cierta dificultad. Tomó impulso con la intención de saltar sobre su agresor, pero fue detenido por otro hechizo.

Antes de ser rodeado por la oscuridad, escuchó una palabra.

_Desmaius._

¡¡¡¡Listo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por fin! No puedo creer que me haya tardado seis meses en actualizar esta historia, Dios, antes no me han linchado (aunque amenazas de linchamiento no faltaron), pero bueno, aquí esta el capítulo, si, sé que al parecer la historia no avanza mucho, pero no se apuren, esto va lento, pero va seguro, los de mente… eh… vivaz, habrán notado un poco de slash, los que no, pues ni modo, esperen notarlo en los siguientes capítulos. Prometo intentar no retrasarme tanto, pero en verdad estuve pasando por difíciles cuestiones que poco a poco se van resolviendo, pero no se preocupen, no dejaré inconclusos mis fics, los terminaré aunque no sé cuanto tiempo me tarde en hacerlo, jajajaja. Mil besos a todos. Nos vemos


	6. Egoismo

**Hola! Cómo han estado? Espero que no estén pensando en matarme, jajaja, tienen que tomar en cuenta que esta vez no tardé tanto como es mi costumbre (ay, pero que desvergonzada soy, jijiji). **

**Bien, se suponía que tendría que actualizar Devuélveme la Vida, pero simplemente mi neurona se negó a cooperar, esta formando un sindicato anti tortura el cual la ha estado protegiendo, pero por suerte, y con cierta ayudita (ñaca ñaca) mi dichosa neurona comenzó a trabajar en este fic, así que le seguí la corriente. Espero que en una semana pueda tener I Wish y forzar a mi neurona a darme algo de Devuélveme la Vida.**

**Pero antes de ir al capitulo, y responder sus reviews, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dieron animos para seguir y preguntaron por la salud de mi mami, ella ya esta mejorsita, la operaron de sus ojos y va mejorando muy bien, gracias a todos por preocuparse.**

**Ahora sí, vayamos a responder sus lindos reviews.**

**Vida. **Pues veamos nenita de mi alma, muchisimas gracias por decir que es de los mejores fics que has leido, eso en verdad me anima a continuar escribiendo. Lamento la tardanza, pero en serio mi neurona se negaba a cooperar, y encima he tenido mucho trabajo. Pero ves? Ahora tarde menos en actualizar, jajajaja. Besos y nos vemos luego.

**TerySScloe. **Hola! Espero que no te haya dado un algo por tardar tanto, jajaja. Me alegra que te guste la historia, yo he leido poco, por eso tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos dos. No tardé seis meses! Tardé la mitad, jajajaja, que desvergonzada verdad? Bueno, hasta ahora entre esos dos hay cariño, pero en unos cuantos capítulos espero se convierta en amor, (o sea algo más, jajaja) Besos.

**Mirels.- **Sorry, pero esa era la intención, jiji. Pues si, al último Remus fue a quien maldijeron, pero no te apures, en este capítulo se compensa. Bye.

**SerenitaKou.- **Gracias! Claro que lo seguiré, solo que a veces tardo mucho, jiji. Tu también te cuidas, no quiero que salgas mal en clases por mi culpa. Besos.

**Zaratustra.- **Oh bueno, eso tal vez se deba a que casi no hay ese tipo de parejas en el slash, pero si hay Harry/Severus (uack), y Harry/Voldemort, porque no un Harry/Remus? A mi en lo particular me gusta más esta última pareja, y para que no se vea tan… forzada, he decidido tomarme mi tiempo para que esos dos se enamoren, y no te preocupes, que no haré cosas aberrantes, lo juro. Besos.

**GriM James Black Potter.- **Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y sip, pobresito de Harryto y Remitus. Nos vemos luego, besos.

**Marina-Potter.- **Es bueno saber que te gusta mi historia, y aunque a veces es dificil actualizar pronto, intentaré hacerlo. Nos vemos.

**Tanit.- **Hola! Sip, cada vez se pondrá mejor, para que no te lo pierdas, y sip, Remus se estaba convirtiendo en lobito, pero no te apures, que no le hizo nada a Harry. Nos vemos.

**Pottergrangerhermionr.- **Hello! No tardé tanto, de seis meses a tres fue la mitad, jajaja.

**Strawberry.- **Aleluya, aleluya! Jajajaja. Vaya, y eso que no había palabras para describirlo, jajaja, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Si, generalmente intento que los personajes se desarrollen para poder comprender el porque de sus acciones, bueno, sobre lo "sobreprotector", hay que comprender que los lobos (en este caso Remus por ser licantropo), tienen un arraigado sentimiento de protección hacia sus "manadas", y como Remus sólo considera a Harry como su única razón de existir, pues es lógico que lo sobreproteja de esa forma, siendo la única persona que integra su manada. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y sip, mi mami salió bien de la operación, aunque aún esta un poquitín delicada de sus ojitos, pero afortunadamente salió bien, oh, gracias, mi mamá se llama Irma, igual que yo jijiji, Irma García. Jajajaja, que exagerada. Tu también te cuidas. Besos.

**Hatashinomori.- **Uuuyy… ejem… jijiji, sorry por la tardanza. Besos.

**MEIKO.- **Sip, pobresito de mi Remus, por supuesto, ambos sufren. Bueno, sobre tu duda de en que momento Remus pasó a ser tan importante para Harry, creo que se responde en este capítulo, y si no, no dudes en preguntar y trataré de explicarme mejor para la proxima vez, lo prometo. Gracias por las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos. Besos.

**Sayuri.- **Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, me alegra saber que la historia te gusta, a mi también me gustó esa parte, es muy linda aunque algo estresante, jajaja. Yo también quiero slash! Pero habrá que tomarse su tiempo pues esos dos aún están muy lastimados para algo así. Besos.

**Aiosami.- **Hola! Me da gusto saber que te encanta mi fic, exacto! Esa es la palabra para definir esta historia, trato de que sea oscura y un poco misteriosa, que se refleje el dolor de perder a un ser querido y las consecuencias en la forma de ser. Oh, no hay ningún problema, el slash entre ellos dos tardará un poco en llegar, no será de golpe, sino un proceso lento que hará que te hagas a la idea, y si aún así no lo soportas pues ni modo te saltas esos pedasitos que no creo que influyan mucho en la trama, jajaja. Nos vemos, besos.

**CerdoVolador.- **Si, fue muy triste, pero este no lo será tanto. Jajajaja, yo también vi el slash, jajajaja, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. Besos.

**Azera.- **No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, yo agradezco el que puedan esperar tanto para que yo actualice esta historia. Nos vemos.

**Serendipity-789.- **Ups, si, tardé mucho, sorry, jajajaja, bueno, con algo tenía que compensar la tardanza, no? Nos vemos.

**¡!Mil gracias a Sekhmet Malfoy por betear este capítulo! No sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda amiguita, besos.**

**CAPITULO SEIS.- Egoísmo**

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana, iluminando el perfil del chico que dormía sobre una vieja cama. Molly sonrió al ver la tranquilidad que el joven rostro mostraba, algo totalmente ajeno a lo que había mostrado hacía tan solo un par de horas. De vez en cuando, la mujer lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia Madame Pomfrey, viéndola revisar las pociones que por vía intravenosa nutrían a Harry.

El Profesor Dumbledore y el Profesor Snape habían regresado a Hogwarts tras llevar a Remus al refugio donde pasaba sus transformaciones. No pudo negar que un temor irracional se apoderó de ella cuando entró a la habitación de Harry, y escuchó los gritos de los profesores mientras trataban de tranquilizar a Remus tras casi transformarse con Harry en sus brazos, para luego ver como un licántropo prácticamente transformado caía desmayado al pie de la cama, para luego ser inmovilizado por el Profesor de Pociones mientras el Profesor Dumbledore y Poppy atendían a Harry.

Suspiró aliviada. Gracias a Merlín que todo eso no había pasado de un susto.

Apartó con suavidad un mechón azabache del rostro de Harry, y ese movimiento provocó una respuesta, Harry se agitó entre sueños, frunció el ceño y suspiró.

El chico emergió lentamente del sueño, sintiéndose todavía muy cansado. Le dolía la cabeza, era como si un desgraciado martillo estuviese dentro de su cabeza, golpeando sin piedad ni tregua, una y otra vez, buscando descuartizarle el cráneo.

Gimió a causa de un martillazo particularmente fuerte.

Sentía su piel seca y caliente, seguramente tenía la cara enrojecida, conocía a la perfección esos síntomas, debía de tener fiebre, además, parecía que su estomago deseaba salir por su garganta pues lo sentía avanzar por ese camino.

Se sentía realmente mal, claro, eso no era un tema nuevo, pero aún así, sentía un agotamiento imposible de poner en palabras, además de que algunas partes de su cuerpo se quejaban sin compasión, parecía como si Hagrid le hubiera dado un abrazo de oso, rompiéndole todos los huesos.

Logró abrir los ojos, pero sólo vio manchas sin forma. Intentó moverse, pero enseguida su cuerpo le reclamó el intento haciéndolo gemir.

-Tranquilo, cariño. Toma. Pronto pasará.

Reconoció la voz de la señora Weasley, así como el tacto de Madame Pomfrey al levantarle la cabeza y darle a beber algo que francamente sabía horrendo.

-No te quejes Potter, y bébela hasta el fondo – le dijo la medibruja. Y viéndose acorralado de esa forma, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le indicaban, y aunque su estomago aún deseaba salir por su garganta, la poción pasó sin problemas, claro, sin poder evitar después una mueca de asco. Para enseguida encontrarse preso entre los brazos de Molly Weasley.

-Nos tenías tan preocupados – le dijo al borde de las lagrimas, besando su negra cabellera.

Su cuerpo se tensó, el dolor en su cuerpo cediendo conforme la poción hacía efecto, y aclarando su confusa y dolorida mente. Pero ahora fue el dolor del alma el que hizo mella en él.

-Lo… lamento – murmuró con voz ronca y algo pastosa.

Y en verdad lo lamentaba, lamentaba el dolor que les había provocado, lamentaba el haberlos hecho sufrir al desear no volver más, lamentaba haber sido tan ciego como para no ver el cariño que todos ellos le tenían, el haberse cegado por la culpa y la rabia.

Lamentaba tantas cosas…

Y por eso lloró…

Lloró entre los brazos de Molly Weasley, la que lo había acogido como a un hijo más, la que cada año se aseguraba de que se alimentara bien y tuviera todas sus cosas listas para ir a Hogwarts, la que le llamaba "cariño", y la que en ese momento lloraba junto a él, abrazándolo como sólo una madre podía hacerlo.

-No… no te preocupes, cariño – le dijo Molly, rompiendo el abrazo para tomar el rostro moreno entre sus manos –. Lo importante es que estas aquí, con nosotros, en donde perteneces.

Harry asintió en silencio, dirigiéndole una mirada aguada, la bronceada piel surcada por una pequeña lluvia de lágrimas, provocando que Molly volviera a abrazarlo y le llenara de besos ante la mirada enternecida de la Señora Pomfrey.

-"Y esta vez… no me iré" – se prometió mentalmente.

8888888888888

El viento soplaba con suavidad, meciendo las hojas de los árboles al ritmo de su vaivén. El pequeño bosque situado en una comunidad muggle, era iluminado por el brillo de plata de la luna llena, a su alrededor, las estrellas tintineaban tratando de alcanzar la magnificencia que la luna desprendía, sin poder llegar a su altura, porque la luna era única, nada ni nadie podía alcanzarla, mucho menos opacarla.

Y cierto que no existía ser que la pudiera alcanzar, porque al ser única, no había nadie en condiciones de opacarla, porque en realidad, en medio de aquel enorme firmamento, la luna estaba sola; y las estrellas, las que supuestamente estaban a su lado para iluminar su entorno, no eran más que espectadores, efímeras presencias que simplemente estaban ahí, brillando, sin tener otro motivo para su existencia, para luego evaporarse en una estela de luces, dejando nuevamente a la luna rodeada de su soledad.

Y de eso estaba muy conciente el lobo, que perturbado, caminaba de un lado a otro en el interior de la pequeña cabaña que, dentro del bosque, era su refugio.

Estaba inquieto, desde que despertó en ese lugar, una extraña sensación de ansiedad no le permitía tranquilizarse. Quería salir de ese lugar y llegar hasta aquel que estuvo a punto de perder, necesitaba estar a su lado, asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, de que no corría ningún peligro, pero esas malditas paredes lo tenían prisionero.

Necesitaba estar presente en el momento en que esas bellas esmeraldas recibieran el brillo de la luna, esa que era la culpable de su maldición, la que era culpable de su soledad, del dolor que atormentaba a su alma, siendo humano o lobo.

No…

No permitiría que su Sol se extinguiera…

No lo permitiría, aunque fuese necesario sacrificar a la Luna.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó una carrera, arrojándose contra la puerta de madera, su cuerpo chocó contra aquella, provocando un fuerte estruendo, pero ésta no cedió, siguió impávida en su lugar, sin ceder un solo centímetro.

Sin importarle el lastimarse, retrocedió hasta estar a la suficiente distancia y retomó de nueva cuenta la carrera, intentando derribar ese obstáculo que le impedía salir y llegar hasta su Sol, nuevamente el intento fue en vano, pero eso no lo detuvo, continuó arrojándose contra la firme puerta, no importando el dolor que eso le causaba, lo primordial era estar a su lado…

888888888888888

Apenas había pasado una hora desde que la Madame Pomfrey se había ido, tras estar satisfecha con todos los análisis que le hizo, hacerle beber un centenar de pociones y tras aplicarle varios hechizos que aseguraban su mejoría, partió segura de que ya no habría más percances y de que Molly Weasley sería una excelente sustituta.

Y de eso no se equivocó.

La Matriarca de los Weasley podía ser igual o peor que la medibruja, no había aceptado un 'no' por respuesta cuando lo obligó a darse un baño para hacer desaparecer los resquicios de la fiebre. No sólo lo hizo levitar, para luego desaparecer sus pantalones y camisa haciéndolo sonrojar (y esta vez estaba seguro de que no era por estar enfermo), y lo había tratado como un bebé, haciendo que una esponja le tallara la espalda, sino que también le arropó y lo regresó levitando a su cama.

Cierto que le incomodaba todo eso, sobre todo el haber estado desnudo frente a ella y recibir los típicos regaños de "ahora en adelante te alimentarás mejor, Harry cariño" ó "habrá que trabajar en ese pelo tuyo", pero también era cierto que nunca en su vida alguien le había prodigado tantos cuidados cuando había estado enfermo, y eso era algo que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, atesoraba en el fondo de su corazón.

-Bien, Harry querido, es hora de cenar, te prepararé algo delicioso. Ahora vengo – le dijo Molly tras asegurarse de que estaba cómodo y bien abrigado bajo las frazadas de la cama.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, soltó el aire que había estado reprimiendo.

-_Es una buena mujer, pero es exasperante _– vino la suave voz a su lado, causando una suave risa en él, que pronto se convirtió en un acceso de tos. Aún le parecía que el aire que respiraba era de alguna forma impuro y éste le dañaba la garganta.

Pudo sentir los brazos de Aredhel rodeándole, y él se dejó envolver, sumergiéndose en la paz que ella siempre le proporcionaba.

Permanecieron en silencio, Harry sumido en sus pensamientos, y Aredhel dándole la libertad de hacerlo.

Los recuerdos mientras estuvo en estado de coma mágico pasaban como flashes en su mente, eran borrosos, como si una espesa niebla los cubriera. Imágenes aisladas que no tenían forma consistente, pero estaba seguro de que había presenciado hechos que le hicieron tomar la decisión de volver, que le dieron la fuerza para despertar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose envolver por la frialdad del cuerpo de Aredhel.

Deseaba que Lupin estuviera a su lado, deseaba que fueran sus brazos lo que le rodearan, que fuera su voz la que le susurrara palabras alentadoras, que fueran sus dedos los que acariciaran su cabello. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella voz grave que pronunció las tres palabras que le habían hecho volver:

"_No me dejes"_

Abrió los ojos, y las esmeraldas se encontraron con una hermosa luna llena, enorme y pura, deslumbrante como un diamante, pero poseedora de una maldición que le obligaba a estar alejado de Lupin.

-¿Pensando en él? – le preguntó Aredhel, a lo que él asintió.

-Quisiera… - se interrumpió para aclarar su garganta –… disculparme.

-Te sientes culpable por lo que pasó cuando se fue.

No era ni siquiera una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, se sentía culpable por su actitud egoísta. Él no había querido que Lupin le dejara, mucho menos había querido lastimarlo, como sabía lo había hecho, pero tampoco había querido que la soledad que el hombre lobo había alejado de él, regresara con mayor fuerza…

Justo como había pasado.

Toda su vida había estado solo; su primer año de vida, y el que estaba seguro había sido maravilloso por haberlo pasado al lado de sus padres, ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo, y los siguientes once vivió rodeado de las infame soledad, sin amigos, sin una verdadera familia, sólo soñando, sueños que alimentaban sus esperanzas de que alguien, algún día, llegara a su alacena, y le dijera que no estaba solo, que le quería pese a todo, y que lo llevaría lejos y tendría la familia que siempre deseó… pero eso no sucedió…

Al menos no de la forma que él esperaba.

No llegó la persona que él soñaba durante sus noches de insomnio, más bien, no era el humano que esperaba, sino un semigigante venido de un mundo totalmente desconocido para él, quien le mostró el lugar al que realmente pertenecía, y donde encontró verdaderos amigos y una familia… en donde pudo ser feliz… pero donde no lo fue…

Por que una nueva soledad se ciñó a su alrededor…

La soledad que provoca la muerte.

La misma que le arrebató a aquel hombre con el que había soñado durante años y que podía darle la familia que él tanto añoraba. Aquel que le quería por lo que era, un niño con sueños y miedos, y no por quien era, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Nuevamente la soledad se ciñó a su alrededor, no tenía a nadie que realmente comprendiera el dolor que sintió al haber perdido al único ser que le había dado todo ese cariño que pedía a gritos silenciosos... nadie… hasta que llegó él.

Él que le envolvió entre sus brazos en ese momento en que más lo necesitaba, aferrándose con fuerza a aquel sentimiento de seguridad, donde el dolor menguaba y la culpa era expiada, donde la soledad era desterrada. Quería quedarse así, abrazado a él, sintiendo la extraña sensación de que ahí era a donde pertenecía, de que al fin había encontrado el lugar donde podría ser feliz.

Y justo cuando estuvo seguro de que podía sobreponerse al dolor siendo abrazado por unos cálidos brazos, rompiendo las barreras con que había resguardado su corazón; y unos ojos dorados que le hicieron soñar nuevamente con que no estaba solo… cuando pensó que estaba en un lugar seguro, cuando pudo creer que todo estaba bien… le dejó.

Le dejó sumergiéndolo en un terrible vacío, haciéndole sentir abandonado, llenando su corazón de decepción y desesperación al verse nuevamente solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir, arrebatándole la poca esperanza que había sembrado en ese escaso tiempo en que se refugió en sus brazos.

Tal vez había exagerado su egoísmo, pero pasó la mayor parte de su vida sin tener a alguien a su lado, rumiando su desgracia en una alacena donde la soledad le desgarraba poco a poco lo que quedaba de su alma, y cuando, por una clase de milagro, había tenido lo que más había deseado, alguien que le acompañara, que le abrazara y le hiciera sentir querido, de pronto, de un momento a otro, ya no lo tenía… se había desvanecido al igual que sus sueños en aquella vieja alacena.

Se había sentido furioso con Lupin, por haberlo hecho creer que no estaba solo para luego abandonarlo, se había sentido usado, que no le importaba el dañarlo, y no se dio cuenta hasta el momento en que estuvo a punto de morir que por no dañarlo Lupin le había dejado.

En ese momento, nunca pasó la idea de que Lupin también sufriera al dejarlo, de que le doliera de la misma forma que a él le había dolido. No había pensando que él también había sufrido pérdidas, que por ser quien era, había sido marginado, que lo había perdido todo… al igual que él…

-Quiero ir… con él – murmuró aún con dificultad.

Por unos instantes Aredhel no dijo nada, sopesando lo que Harry acababa de decir.

_-Hay una forma –_ dijo con lentitud, ganándose la completa atención del chico.

_ Es una forma con la que no notarán tu salida ni activará las barreras de protección. Para hacerlo deberías de usar tu propia magia y energía, pero al estar tan débil yo podría ayudarte a hacerlo._

-¿Hablas… en serio? – preguntó con ilusión.

_-Completamente. Se trata de la Proyección Astral._

_-¿Proyección Astral? – _preguntó.

-_Consiste en conseguir que tu cuerpo normal entre en un estado de sueño y tu alma se convierta en un cuerpo físico igual que el real, el cual se transporta hacia donde desees. ¿Me explicó?_

Harry asintió en silencio, absorbiendo cada palabra que Aredhel pronunciaba.

_ El Deseo, entonces, puede utilizarse para inducir una proyección astral. La idea es que tu inconsciente satisfaga el Deseo y te permita despertar en astral mientras esto esta sucediendo. _

_ Para lograr esto, primero tienes que relajarte como si fueras a intentar una separación consciente. Cuando alcances un estado adecuado, traerás a tu mente el deseo de salir e ir hasta donde se encuentra Lupin._

_ Necesitaremos esperar hasta que todos duerman, una vez que todos estén dormidos, podremos llegar hasta donde esta él, claro, deberás volver antes del amanecer. ¿Estas de acuerdo?_

Asintió con fuerza, cualquier cosa con tal de estar al lado de Lupin. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente en ese momento: Aredhel lo trataba como nadie más lo hacía ahí, como un ser maduro capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Justo en ese momento, Molly entró con una bandeja llena de comida levitando frente a ella.

-Harry, querido, es hora de cenar – le dijo con una alegre sonrisa. Tras dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, ayudó al chico a sentarse, quien no pudo suprimir una mueca de dolor, su cuerpo aún no se reponía completamente, y cualquier oportunidad era buena para quejarse. Notando eso, Molly colocó una montaña de cojines tras su espalda para luego colocar la fuente sobre sus piernas, de esa forma pudo observar que la cena consistía en tostadas, leche, queso y un poco de pollo.

Y comerás todo, querido, necesitas reponer fuerzas y ganar algo de peso, estas demasiado flacucho.

Harry suspiró resignado, si quería ver a Lupin necesitaba no hacer enfadar a la Señora Weasley, aunque tuviese que comer como un troglodita, así que, resignado, y pese al sonrojo de su rostro, dejó que Molly le alimentar como si fuese un bebé de escasos meses de nacidos, ante el regocijo de Aredhel que no paraba de reír.

88888888888888

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña, echado sobre sus patas, yacía Remus Lupin en su forma de lobo, su pelaje grisáceo estaba ligeramente revuelto; su vientre subía y bajaba rápidamente, indicado que su respiración era agitada, y de vez en cuando gruñía lastimeramente.

Su cuerpo estaba lastimado, por tantos intentos fallidos de querer tirar la puerta que lo mantenía en ese encierro. Estaba exhausto, y si a eso le sumaba el daño que la transformación provocaba, era un milagro que aún no se háyase inconsciente.

Tirado sobre ese frío piso, intentaba recuperar un poco de su fuerza, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, tenía toda la noche para intentar salir de ese sitio, necesitaba llegar hasta aquel aroma que le había envuelto noches atrás, y del cual le habían alejado. Con dificultad pudo mantenerse sobre sus cuatro patas, sus ojos dorados vieron a través de una pequeña ventana cerrada, dirigiéndose hacia circunferencia plateada que relucía en el oscuro cielo.

Aulló.

Aulló hacia la Luna Llena.

Aulló queriendo expresar mediante ese sonido todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en él, aulló queriendo demostrarle a la luna que aún con su maldición, él no había dejado de ser un humano, demostrándole que aún poseía sentimientos a pesar de su apariencia. Expresando la rabia por haber permitido que le alejaran de aquellos ojos esmeralda; mostrando el miedo del que era preso al sólo pensar que estuviese sufriendo; la rabia de no tener la suficiente fuerza como para romper esos malditos muros que le mantenían preso; aulló hasta descargar toda su frustración, aullándole a su verdugo que le miraba impávida a través de su brillo plateado.

Aulló hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron hacerlo, y sólo entonces, se dio por satisfecho, para luego reiniciar su carrera en busca de salir de ese sitio.

8888888888888

Un sonido lo sacó del ensimismamiento en que estaba:

Un aullido.

Era lejano, pero expresaba tanta… tristeza...

Abrió los ojos, sólo un poco, pero fue suficiente para captar la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la vieja ventana. Respiró profundo y trató de moverse.

-_Tranquilo _– le dijo Aredhel – _no es necesario moverte, además, si haces demasiado ruido, ella despertará._

Con cuidado, Harry giró su rostro hacia un lado, encontrándose con la Señora Weasley dormida a su lado de la cama. Un fuerte sonrojo llenó su rostro, causando la risa en Aredhel, lo que provocó que Harry le mirara de mala forma... en donde quiera que estuviera.

-¿Cómo...? – intentó preguntar, pero enseguida fue interrumpido por ella.

-_Silencio, podría despertar. Trata de estar cómodo, esto podría tardar un poco._

Una vez que Harry estuvo cómodo y seguro de que no despertaría a la Señora Weasley, Aredhel continuó.

_-Primero, necesitas poner tu mente en blanco._

Ante eso, Harry gruñó, lo que provocó que se lastimara la garganta. 

_-¿Ocurre algo?_ – preguntó Aredhel.

El chico carraspeó nervioso, sus mejillas torneándose rojizas.

-Mm... no sé... como hacerlo.

-_Es sencillo_ – Harry murmuró algo que sonó a "Oclumency" y "grasiento" –. _Cierra los ojos. Centra tu mente en escuchar mi voz... sólo mi voz. Respira profundamente, expira... hazlo una vez más, así, profundo. Dime Harry, ¿haz volado alguna vez sobre una escoba?_

Harry se extrañó por la pregunta, pero aún así asintió sin abrir los ojos.

_Bien, ahora imagina como si estuvieras sobre tu escoba. El cielo esta oscuro, una Luna Llena ilumina el firmamento. El aire agita tu cabello y tu túnica, silbando tras de ti – _La voz de Aredhel era suave… hechizante, sumergiéndolo en una hipnótica fascinación, haciéndolo escuchar con atención cada una de sus palabras, dejándose seducir por su voz.

Pronto, en el interior de sus pensamientos, pudo observarse así mismo montado sobre su escoba, la escena era parecida a lo sucedido en su quinto año, cuando fue trasladado a_ Grimmauld Place._ Un pinchazo en su pecho le hizo apartar esa desviación de su pensamiento.

Enfocándose en el hecho de que estaba volando de nuevo, alejándose de esas paredes que le habían tenido prisionero, y durante unos gloriosos momentos, todos sus problemas se vieron reducidos a nada, insignificantes en el vasto cielo estrellado.

Casi pudo sentir como el aire frío de la noche corría a través de su cabello mientras los jardines debajo de él se hacían cada vez más pequeños, encogiéndose rápidamente en remiendos de verdes oscuros y negros.

_Empujas tu escoba un poco más, para volar más alto. Te sientes libre, sin ningún tipo de atadura. Mientras avanzas, vislumbras que debajo de ti hay un lindo bosque, de árboles altos y de extenso follaje._

Si, podía verlo, era un bello bosque, cuyas hojas de los árboles eran mecidas por el viento al ritmo de un suave vaivén. Su extensión no era mucha, más si lo era la magnificencia de su belleza, poseyendo una variedad de flora que le daba la impresión de estar en un paraíso terrenal en miniatura. El susurro del viento se dejaba escuchar en sus oídos mientras pasaba por el aire.

_ Te adentras entre su hojarasca, surcando árboles y zigzagueando entre maleza. Te detienes en un claro, tu escoba queda inmóvil. Despacio, levantas tus brazos y sientes como la brisa te acaricias, te sientes flotar, suave, con cadencia... _

Era hermoso.

El extenso follaje de los árboles y los frescos verdores del césped creaban una atmósfera de paz y serenidad que él tanto necesitaba, ni un solo ruido proveniente de la ciudad se sentía en ese sitio. La luna llena iluminaba el oscuro firmamento sin permitir que las nubes opacaran su brillo, lejos de ser tétrico el ambiente, le conferían una imagen mística, evocando los cuentos en donde las hadas paseaban alegres en medio del bosque, aunado a la luz de las farolas de gas que iluminaban cada uno de los caminos ofreciendo una breve pero agradable luz naranja que atraía a las luciérnagas las cuales aportaban también su espectáculo.

Era en definitiva, lo que él necesitaba.

Podía sentirse libre, sin ninguna atadura, su escoba flotaba sin ningún tipo oscilación, permanecía quieta, brindándole la seguridad de que no le dejaría caer. Sus brazos extendidos chocaban contra el viento, haciéndole creer que volaba, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su imaginación, dejándose envolver por la voz de Aredhel y las sensaciones que aunque imaginarias, se sentían tan reales…

_ Hasta que tus pies descalzos se afianzan sobre el césped. _

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando su cerebro registró que sus pies en realidad estaban sobre el frío césped del bosque. Jadeó sin poder creerlo.

Estaba en un bosque, en verdad estaba de pie justo en medio de un claro. No tenía escoba, y ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de su habitación al lado de la Señora Weasley, pero estaba ahí… de pie en medio de un claro de un bosque ubicado en alguna parte.

Impresionado, su cuerpo no resistió más, terminando por desplomarse, más antes de caer, un par de brazos le sostuvieron y delicadamente lo acostó sobre la hierba.

Harry no supo describir la maravillosa sensación que eso le provocó.

Todo su cuerpo se regocijó al sentir las diminutas hojas acariciando su rostro, manos y pies. Su mejilla apoyada contra el pasto, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, dándole tranquilidad y una hermosa sensación de bienestar. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a un puñado de hierba sin llegar a arrancarlo. El cálido viento le envolvió, aspirándolo y sintiendo como el aire aliviaba el ardor de sus pulmones.

Suspiró.

Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en una atmósfera desconocida, pero a la vez tan… familiar.

El viento soplaba moviendo la hojarasca, a sus oídos llegaba su sonido como murmullos que hablaban de secretos de antaño, voces que le hablaban, sensaciones que le abrazaban, confortándole, tomándolo como uno más.

Su cuerpo dejaba atrás el dolor, una nueva sensación se apoderaba de él, ascendiendo desde sus pies como un agradable cosquilleo, subiendo por sus piernas y torso para concentrarse en su pecho, terminando en su rostro y manos.

De alguna extraña manera, supo que ese era el lugar en donde siempre debió de haber estado.

-_¿Estas bien? _– le preguntó Aredhel en alguna parte a su lado.

-Perfecto – susurró cerrando los ojos y entregándose a esa maravillosa sensación.

-_¿Y en tu perfección hay cabida para él? _

Una corriente de aire particularmente fuerte, le hizo desviar su vista hacia un extremo del bosque, donde había una pequeña cabaña. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente del interior del lugar, era como un golpe.

De pronto, la puerta que custodiaba ese sitio, se abrió sin más preámbulos, dejando ver a la figura que resguardaba.

Un lobo.

Harry abrió los ojos, la sorpresa y el temor entremezclándose en su interior.

-¿Remus? – murmuró.

Desde donde estaba, observó cómo el cuerpo del animal se quedaba quieto, tenso, y movía ligeramente las orejas, como registrando el cambio de sonido.

-¿Remus? - repitió, incorporándose un poco.

El lobo centró su atención en él. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la criatura bajó la cabeza y avanzó un par de pasos en silencio, despacio.

Lo vio avanzar hacia él, lentamente, como si se preparara para atacar en cualquier momento, un escalofrío le recorrió la medula al verle de esa forma, el pelaje grisáceo era iluminado por la luz de la Luna Llena, sus patas estilizadas moviéndose una tras otra, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba. Se encontraba débil, no podía moverse, además, su cerebro no registraba el peligro que le rodeaba, estaba concentrado en admirar a la bella criatura que había llegado hasta él.

No registró el peligro, no pensó en el hecho de que se encontraba a merced de un hombre lobo, de que las alargadas patas se situaban frente a él, de que el lobo se inclinaba hasta que su hocico estuvo muy cerca de su rostro.

No lo registró, hasta que el hocico se abrió, mostrando unos afilados colmillos.

Harry cerró sus ojos esmeralda esperando en cualquier momento sentir la mordida que le condenaría de por vida, si es que sobrevivía al encuentro.

Intentó mantener la calma pero estaba mortalmente asustado, su cuerpo estaba tenso, esperando en cualquier momento sentir como los filosos colmillos desgarrarían su piel.

Pero eso nunca llegó...

Algo húmedo y tibio comenzó a recorrer toda su cara, una y otra vez, intercalado con ruidos de olfateo.

Harry abrió los ojos, encontrándose con otros bellos y dorados. El lobo dejó de lamerlo y se retiró un poco hacia atrás, como si temiera algún tipo de rechazo.

El moreno se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sin saber realmente que hacer. El lobo le imitó, se mantuvo quieto, esperando una reacción por parte del chico.

Entonces, muy despacio, Harry movió su mano, levantándola en dirección del lobo, con lentitud, y con sus dedos temblando, la posó con suavidad sobre el húmedo hocico. Fue un toque suave, permaneciendo quieto con temor de recibir un mordisco y quedarse sin mano, pero el lobo continuó inmóvil, y Harry se aventuró a ir más allá.

Con dedos temblorosos, recorrió la extensión del hocico, deslizando su mano por entre el pelaje de entre los ojos, para terminar acariciando una de las orejas. El lobo emitió un débil gruñido, lo que ocasionó que Harry retirara su mano asustado, pero inmediatamente el lobo buscó con su cabeza la mano, incitándolo a seguir con sus caricias.

Con mayor confianza, Harry acarició todo aquello que su mano alcanzaba, dejándose envolver por la suavidad del grisáceo pelaje, los rayos de luna llena iluminaban sus ojos verdes absortos en la belleza de aquel cuerpo animal, se sentía irremediablemente atraído por el magnetismo que esos ojos dorados ejercían en él.

-Remus – le llamó, y esta vez el lobo respondió acercándose hasta acariciar con su hocico la mejilla del chico. Harry se permitió disfrutar del pequeño escalofrío que estremeció su cuerpo ante esa caricia.

El lobo, pensando que el chico tenía frío se acurrucó junto a él, no dejaría que su "cachorro" se expusiera solo a los peligros nocturnos, él se encargaría de vigilar su sueño, y estaría junto a él como debió de haber sido desde un principio.

Harry se aferró al enorme cuerpo del lobo en busca de calor, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido.

La idea de que Remus le reconocía y cuidaba lo conmovía mucho, hasta el punto de casi sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Cerró lo ojos, confortado por la presencia de ese magnifico lobo.

Sabía que esa noche ya no habría más pesadillas.

8888888888888

Lejos de ahí, en una mansión situada en Wiltshire, en el sureste de Inglaterra, en donde han vivido durante generaciones una de las más antiguas familias de magos orgullosa de su sangre pura, un joven se encuentra buscando una antigua reliquia, una que en alguna ocasión escuchó describir a su padre en alguna historia acerca de su genealogía.

Justo debajo del salón hay un compartimiento secreto donde su actual dueño, esconde diversos objetos de gran importancia, algunos prohibidos de Artes Oscuras, otros, tan invaluables como desconocidos, y era ahí donde él buscaba con tanto ahínco lo que podría ayudarle a encontrar la respuesta a tantas preguntas que le atormentaban.

Llevaba varias horas en busca de aquel objeto, y no fue hasta que sus ojos encontraron un antiguo arcón, que supo que lo escuchado no había sido obra de su imaginación.

Con cuidado, casi con reverencia, lo tocó, sintiendo inmediatamente la poderosa magia que lo resguardaba. Armándose de paciencia, comenzó a romper uno a uno los encantamientos de protección que lo custodiaban hasta no dejar ninguno.

Levantó la elaborada tapa con manos inseguras, para descubrir algunos objetos de lo más antiquísimo, que seguramente habían formado parte del mundo del que su padre hablaba. Debajo de todo ellos, encontró el de mayor valor:

Revestido por gruesas tapas de piel añeja, con grabados de oro, de hojas amarillentas, se encontraba el secreto de la existencia de los magos sangre pura… y estaba en sus manos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y como prometí no hacer sufrir a Harry y a Remus tanto en este capítulo, pues lo cumplí, disfruten de la tranquilidad porque luego los haré sufrir, jajajajaja. Uyy, que mala, hasta yo misma me doy miedo, jajaja. Bien, espero sus sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, tomatazos, maldiciones (las de ley, jajaja), saludos y todo lo que quieran escribirme. Muchos Besos y nos vemos luego.


	7. Secretos en el Aire

**Ejem… mmmm… Hola? Eh… Cómo han estado? Espero que no estén pensando en matarme, lo lamento de verdad, pero a veces las cosas se complican y cuando quiero escribir no puedo, y cuando puedo ya se me fueron las ganas de hacerlo, no les ha pasado? Es frustrante! Por suerte, mi neurona tuvo una de esas extrañas rachas en que se puso a idear cosas como loca, por eso es que al fin pude actualizar este fic, además de que la próxima semana también podré actualizar "Entra en mi Vida" y escribí un one-shot "Mi Credo" y estoy en proceso de otro one-shot que espero tener este fin de semana. En fin, como ven, trabajo no falta.**

De cualquier forma, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dan ánimos para seguir y los que me regañan, pues créanme todo se valora.

¡!Mil gracias a Lluvia Azul por betear este capítulo! 

CAPITULO SIETE.- **Secretos en el aire.**

Había sido un sueño…

O al menos eso pensó cuando sus pulmones le reclamaron oxígeno, haciéndolo despertar de golpe.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire ya que sus pulmones estaban exigiéndole oxígeno como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse y apenas lograra salir a flote.

El hacerlo provocó un pinchazo en su pecho.

Aspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir como ese aire continuaba quemándole la garganta y sus órganos respiratorios, provocándole un ligero acceso de tos.

Ojalá y todas esas imágenes y sensaciones que aún no le abandonaban fuesen producto de un sueño, al menos estando ahí, en ese pequeño bosque, el aire que respiraba no le quemaba, todo lo contrario, era una bocanada de aire tan puro que calmaba ese ardor que le aquejaba.

Sentía sus ojos sumamente pesados, casi parecía imposible el poder abrirlos, en realidad, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, débil. En sus manos y piernas sentía un leve cosquilleo que las hacían sentir entumidas.

El resplandor del sol comenzó a filtrarse a través de sus párpados, pero esta vez la sensación no le causaba dolor como las veces anteriores. Hizo un nuevo intento por abrir sus ojos, lográndolo esta vez. Su alrededor se observaba más borroso de lo normal; parpadeó varias veces intentando mejorar su visión. Poco a poco las imágenes se hacían menos borrosas hasta que pudo reconocer que estaba en la misma habitación que desde hacía unos días ocupaba y de la cual no le permitían salir.

Desvió su vista hacia un lado, viendo a través de la venta, por el pequeño espacio que la cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir, como la oscuridad que todo lo envolvía cedía poco a poco conforme el sol se alzaba imponente.

¿Habría sido un sueño?

¿Volar fuera de esa habitación que se había convertido en su prisión?

¿Llegar hasta aquel parque y dormir al lado de Lupin?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese último pensamiento.

-A... Are... dhel... – murmuró y enseguida sintió como un frío viento comenzaba a envolverle, señal de que la misteriosa mujer estaba a su lado.

-Descansa Harry – le dijo al oído, posando con suavidad una fría mano sobre la frente del chico.

-Pero... – intentó objetar. Quería saber si había sido un sueño o no, necesitaba saber...

-Tranquilo – susurró con suavidad –, hablaremos cuando vuelvas a despertar. Ahora descansa.

Y suavemente deslizó aquella mano que tenía en su frente hacia sus párpados, obligándole a cerrarlos. Casi enseguida un profundo sueño lo envolvió sumiéndolo en una bella tranquilidad.

Con terrible lentitud, el sol ascendía iluminando poco a poco todo a su paso.

En medio de un claro en un bosque a unas cuantas calles del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, un bello lobo yacía acostado sobre el frío césped.

El perfil de su rostro apoyado contra el fresco pasto. Su lomo subía y bajaba con irregularidad. Gruñidos lastimeros escapaban sin poder evitarlo a causa del ardor que el cálido viento provocaba en sus contraídos pulmones. Sus patas y torso se agitaban espasmódicamente...

Y todo ello debido a la inminente salida del sol.

Si la luna era su cruel pesadilla, el sol era su agónico despertar a la realidad.

La manta de luz comenzó a avanzar conforme el sol se elevaba, iluminando poco a poco su entorno.

Un rayo de luz alcanzó una de sus patas traseras. Un desgarrador aullido brotó de él. Sentía como ese rayo le quemaba la piel, provocándole un dolor sin igual. Pronto su otra pata fue alcanzada por la luz solar. Podía sentirlas desgarrarse, abriéndose, sus músculos adoloridos siendo estirados sin consideración alguna.

El sol continuaba ascendiendo y con ello el dolor que su cuerpo sufría. Ya no solo eran sus patas, sino también el bajo torso. Lentamente dejaban de ser partes de un cuerpo animal para tomar la forma del humano que en realidad era. Los órganos prácticamente se reconstruían, la piel, los nervios, y los huesos cambiaban de forma de una manera dolorosa…

El sufrimiento era angustioso y terrible, incluso superior a la maldición cruciatus.

Sus ojos dorados estaban acuosos, como si quisieran derramar lágrimas. Su hocico sangrando debido a la fuerte presión que sus colmillos ejercían intentando soportar el dolor.

Sus orejas comenzaron a perder la forma puntiaguda, transformándose en pequeñas orejas humanas. Pronto el resto de su rostro también comenzó a cambiar, el dolor aumento y no pudiendo soportar más, las lágrimas escaparon junto con un agudo aullido.

Y al final, fue el grito de un humano lo que se escuchó en medio de aquel parque abandonado.

Cada mañana temprano, Draco Malfoy trotaba por los grandes jardines de Malfoy Manor. Había iniciado esa costumbre poco antes de finalizar el quinto curso en Hogwarts, realizando su sesión de trote a través de los jardines del Colegio, cuando el estrés que el encarcelamiento de su padre y las futuras consecuencias que eso acarrearía estaban a punto de provocarle un colapso nervioso. Desde entonces y hasta ese momento, se le había hecho un hábito que no pensaba dejar, al menos no por el momento.

El hecho de que su padre estuviese en Azkaban indicaba que pronto sería llamado a prestar sus "servicios" al Señor Tenebroso, sin contar que su apellido quedaría enlodado y que los del Ministerio los acosarían sin descanso; los nervios se le alteraron tanto que comenzó a despertarse temprano cada mañana para trotar y aclarar su mente para poder mantenerse concentrado...

No iba a permitir que toda su vida quedara arruinada por actos que él no había cometido, y para ello debía de mantenerse en absoluto control de sí mismo, por esa razón corría todas las mañanas.

El ejercicio diario lo había revitalizado y le había dado una seguridad que francamente necesitaba. Le gustaba también la sensación de poder que sus músculos tonificados le brindaban, además de la confianza que le había ayudado a desarrollar, una confianza que provenía, por primera vez en su vida, no por ser un Malfoy, sino simplemente por ser él mismo: simplemente Draco.

Justo en ese momento, Malfoy se encontraba en una vigorizante sesión de trote a través de los jardines de su mansión. Atravesó los laberintos de pasto hacia lo que su madre había convertido en un gran jardín mágico con un diseño oriental. Narcisa Malfoy era muy hábil con los encantamientos de jardinería, las plantas florecían durante todo el año, y con mayor esplendor durante esa época. 

Se detuvo junto a una de las fuentes en medio de una encrucijada de grandes avenidas de setos perfectamente recortados. Su respiración era algo agitada, pero se las arregló para mantenerla en control.

El trote matutino había cumplido con su cometido, ahora se sentía más en control de sí mismo, con la mente despejada y con las ideas claras. Justo en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, necesitaba tener ese control y pensar con mentalidad fría.

El descubrimiento de la tarde anterior debía de ser manejado con mucho cuidado, pero sobre todo, con extrema discreción. Absolutamente nadie debía de enterarse de su descubrimiento, al menos hasta que hubiese decidido de qué forma actuaría y quién tenía cabida dentro de esa decisión.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el encarcelamiento de su padre, entre ellas, su concepción sobre los arquetipos que el Señor Tenebroso manejaba como eje central de sus movimientos sobre la pureza de sangre.

Por supuesto, él creía firmemente que las personas de sangre mezclada y las de sangre sucia eran, por mucho, inferiores a las de pura sangre, pero aún así, creía que había algo más dentro de todo ese paradigma que el Lord manejaba, además de que comenzaba a creer que el exterminio en masa no era la solución adecuada para eso. Debía de existir otra forma de devolverles la magnificencia a las antiguas familias como la suya, una forma que no fuera un genocidio y la consecuente mala reputación que eso acarrearía, sin contar con las maldiciones y pérdidas que cargarían... Muchas cosas estaban en juego si no se tomaba la decisión correcta.

Y él, por sobre todo, lo que deseaba era devolver aquella grandeza a su apellido.

Y para ello, lo primordial en ese momento era ganar tiempo, retrasar de alguna manera la fecha de su iniciación, así como continuar eludiendo al Ministerio. No tomaría partido en ningún bando, no hasta estar seguro de cual sería el vencedor y de que tanto su futuro como el de su madre estaban asegurados.

Y para ello debía de encontrar la forma de abrir ese libro, pues ninguno de los encantamientos que había utilizado habían servido para ese propósito, y tenía el presentimiento que la llave para abrir ese candado que se le había impuesto tenía que ver con un hechizo de sangre, sin embargo, dejaría esa posibilidad como última opción.

Y para ello debía encontrar la forma de no ser iniciado sin poner en peligro su vida y la de su madre...

**----------------**

Escuchaba voces, gritos tal vez, amortiguados por los gruesos muros que le resguardaban. Somnoliento, intentó abrir los ojos, algo difícil si se tomaba en cuenta el sueño que aún tenía.

-¡He dicho que no! – escuchó un poco más cerca, reconociendo la voz de la Señora Weasley.

-¡Pero mamá! – esa voz parecía ser la de Ron.

-¡No! – y enseguida un portazo que casi le hace saltar, consiguiendo controlarse a duras penas.

-Esos niños no entienden – masculló Molly.

Harry estaba a punto de girarse y decirle a la señora Weasley que deseaba que Ron entrara a verlo, pero se detuvo al escuchar una segunda voz.

-Es normal – era la Señora Ponfrey –. Están preocupados, y si además de la situación de Potter le sumamos lo de Lupin, pues... – la medibruja dejó la frase incompleta.

Su corazón se contrajo ante la idea de que algo malo le había ocurrido a Lupin. Intrigado, continuó haciéndose el dormido, esperando escuchar un poco más de la conversación.

-Pobre – murmuró la matriarca Weasley –. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá dormido?

-Le di suficiente poción para dormir sin soñar para todo el día. Si permitía que despertara seguramente querría venir hasta acá y podría repetirse lo de ayer.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Poppy, fue horrible encontrarme con Remus casi transformado en licántropo y con Harry en sus brazos.

-Y fue aún peor verlo todo Molly, te lo aseguro.

-Lo que aún no entiendo, es ¿cómo se hizo todas esas heridas? ¿Y cómo es que lo encontraron fuera de la cabaña?

-No tengo idea – respondió la medibruja, y por el volumen de su voz, Harry dedujo que estaba a su lado derecho, colocando algunos viales sobre la mesa de noche –. De lo que estoy segura es que los hechizos deberán reforzarse.

-De eso se encargará Arthur. Ahora, ¿qué poción debo darle a Harry?

La conversación fluyó alrededor de las pociones y alimentación que de ahora en adelante debía de llevar, pero Harry dejó de prestarle atención, todo en él estaba concentrado en Remus Lupin. ¿Cómo es que se había herido? ¿Y cómo era eso de que él había estado en brazos de Lupin cuando éste se transformaba? No recordaba mucho de antes o después de haber caído en aquella pesadilla, lo único que podía recordar fehacientemente fue su despertar al lado de la Señora Weasley. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido mientras él estuvo inconsciente? Y si a eso le sumaba el resto de sus dudas sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, bueno, tenía muchas preguntas para Aredhel.

-Harry, querido – el tacto de la Señora Weasley le hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente -. Despierta, cariño, es hora de almorzar.

-¿Almorzar? – preguntó, fingiéndose somnoliento.

-Si cariño, has dormido mucho, pero es necesario que comas si queremos que te pongas más guapetón.

Harry sonrió apenado por el comentario, con movimientos lentos logró sentarse sobre la cama, en seguida Madam Pomfrey colocó almohadas detrás de su espalda para ayudarle a mantenerse derecho. Sinceramente, tantos cuidados excesivos estaban hartándole, pero aún así se obligó a sonreír agradecido por las atenciones.

-Señora Weasley – llamó a la mujer cuando ésta colocó una bandeja con lo que sería su almuerzo sobre sus piernas.

-¿Dime querido?

-¿Cuándo podré ver a Ron? – la pregunta provocó que la medibruja dejara caer un vial de cristal y que el rostro de Molly palideciera.

-Bueno... Harry querido... aún estas muy débil para verlos – balbuceó insegura.

-Pero tengo la suficiente fuerza como para sostener una conversación – aclaró sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Bueno, si, pero aún no es momento para eso – y antes de que Harry rebatiera algo se apresuró a agregar –, además Ron no está aquí, pero en cuanto venga arreglaremos que pueda verte. Ahora come y no se hable más.

Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a quejarse, pero la oportunidad fue muy bien aprovechada cuando la señora Weasley tomó un trozo de pan y lo metió a su boca con certera puntería, obligándolo a masticar para no ahogarse.

-Bien Molly, ya sabes el horario de las pociones, así que me retiro – se excusó Ponfrey, demasiado nerviosa para el gusto de Harry.

-Te acompaño a la puerta, querida. Vamos

Y las dos mujeres salieron presurosas de la habitación del chico. Casi enseguida, Harry sintió la ya familiar onda fría que le avisaba de la aparición de Aredhel.

-Pudieron haber disimulado un poco mejor, ¿no crees? – dijo la mujer, obteniendo el silencio como respuesta.

El rostro de Harry estaba contraído en una mueca de disgusto con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada por donde habían salido ambas mujeres.

-Odio que me mientan y me oculten cosas – murmuró sin dejar de observar el mismo punto.

Aredhel permaneció en silencio, presintiendo que Harry aún no terminaba de hablar, y no se equivocó.

-Me tratan como a un inválido, como a alguien que no es capaz de pensar por sí mismo. Para ellas soy un niño que no puede con su propia vida, al que hay que tenerle lástima y dibujarle un mundo color de rosa. Me mienten pensando que es por mi bien, pero con eso solo logran que mi confianza en ellos se fragmente y que cuando me entere de la verdad, ésta sea más dura de asimilar.

La voz de Harry se fue apagando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un suave murmullo que terminó por extinguirse. Aredhel se acercó a él hasta tomar con delicadeza su barbilla y obligarlo a desviar su vista de la puerta.

-Hay veces – le dijo la mujer, dibujando con sus dedos el contorno de la mejilla del chico –, que mentimos para proteger a alguien de algo sumamente doloroso, pero cuando deseamos decir la verdad es casi imposible, pues la mentira creo otra mentira para proteger la primera, y se vuelve un círculo vicioso del cual es imposible salir sin que alguien resulte herido. Y eso es lo que más se teme: herir a aquél al que quisimos proteger en un principio.

-Pero aún así – objetó el chico –, debieron entender que con ocultarme lo que pasa, sólo me causan más daño, prueba de ello es lo que ocurrió con Si… rius.

Se detuvo ante lo que acababa de decir.

Pensar en Sirius aún le era doloroso, y Aredhel pareció notarlo pues enseguida sintió sus brazos rodearle y hacerle apoyarse sobre un suave pecho.

-Sirius era mi padrino, ¿sabes? – le dijo, intentando por todos los medios normalizar su agitada respiración y retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos –. Y él me quería, quería llevarme a vivir con él, lejos de los Dursley, pero... pero él... cayó al velo, y... y fue mi culpa, si yo no... no hubiera hecho caso a esas visiones, si me hubieran dicho porque era tan importante que practicara Occlumency, Sirius estaría aquí, conmigo... y...

Se detuvo viéndose incapaz de reprimir los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de su control.

-Deja que las lágrimas corran y alivien el dolor de tu alma, Harry.

Y como si las palabras de Aredhel fueran el detonante que necesitaba, las lágrimas del Gryffindor fluyeron sin tropiezos. Sin embargo, esta vez su llanto fue diferente, esta vez no había gritos histéricos ni ningún intento de escapar de los brazos que le rodeaban, no, esta vez, sus lágrimas fluían lentas, tranquilas, sin ningún sobresalto fuera de los escasos sollozos que escapaban de su pecho.

Permitió que su dolor se transformara en esas perlas cristalinas que curtían su rostro, dejó que el sufrimiento que había acumulado le abandonara, pues lo necesitaba, porque ya no podía cargar con tanto sufrimiento, necesitaba aliviar esa carga, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era llorar en brazos de la mujer que había estado con él cuando más la necesitaba.

La calidez de las lágrimas le dieron alivio a su alma lastimada y le ayudaron a desahogar el dolor que había amenazado con asfixiarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que él fuera conciente de su paso, sólo le importaba la calidez que el frío cuerpo de Aredhel le proporcionaba, la calidez que solo un abrazo donde se expresa cariño puede brindar.

Con manos temblorosas se asió a lo que parecía ser el vestido de Aredhel, pues aún no se mostraba ante él, debía de parecer un demente afianzándose de esa forma a algo que ni siquiera él podía ver.

El pensamiento de que la señora Weasley le viera así le hizo reírse aún en medio de sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó ella sin romper el abrazo

-Pensé… que sería gracioso… si la señora Weasley entrara y… y me viera abrazado a la nada – respondió entre hipidos.

Una suave risa llegó a sus oídos.

-Sería algo digno de ver – le dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que la situación le parecería divertida.

La risa de ambos inundó el lugar, fue como un bálsamo relajante después de lo que había ocurrido instantes antes.

-¿Te gustaría verme? – preguntó Aredhel después de unos instantes en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Podría? – cuestionó Harry sin moverse un ápice del lugar donde descansaba.

-Por supuesto, aunque la vista no será de lo más agradable

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque la primera vez que me mostré ante ti, provoqué esto – sintió la suave caricia sobre su cabeza, justo donde estaba una nueva cicatriz.

Harry frunció el ceño, no recordaba mucho de la forma en que se había golpeado la cabeza, pero seguro había sido cuando todavía estaba con los Dursley. ¿Había sido tan impresionante ver a Aredhel que le había provocado esa herida? Si era así, ¿en verdad deseaba verla?

Acabada de formular la pregunta se reprendió mentalmente por pensar esa estupidez. ¡Claro que deseaba verla! No importaba su apariencia, ella había estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles, el como se viera no debía de obstaculizar el cariño que él sentía por ella.

-Me gustaría mucho verte – le dijo –. Al menos así no sentiré que me he vuelto loco por hablarle a la nada.

-¿Todavía no...? – preguntó Aredhel en un tono divertido

-No, según la última vez que lo pregunté – respondió Harry sin poder evitar sonreír.

Sintió como sus brazos se alejaban de su cuerpo, incluso sintió como el aire frío que siempre la envolvía también se alejaba un poco. Curioso, se mantuvo expectante, atento a cualquier cambio a su alrededor.

Comenzó a sentir como el aura de Aredhel se incrementaba, y antes de que tomara plena conciencia del pensamiento de que esa aura le era de alguna forma familiar, vientos muy rápidos comenzaron a soplar de forma circular a su alrededor, situándose el ojo del huracán a un par de metros frente a él.

Todas aquellas escasas cosas que componían esa habitación comenzaron a temblar, las mantas que le cubrían se elevaban ondeando ligeramente, el moreno se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, intentando protegerse un poco del viento.

Harry entrecerró los ojos esperando que el viento menguara, poco a poco algo comenzó a tomar forma en medio de ese huracán, algo aperlado y semitransparente, la idea de que tal vez ella era un fantasma cruzó por su mente, pero inmediatamente fue rechazada, pues Aredhel era demasiado sólida como para ser uno.

Instantes después, ya no hubo más viento. Dudando, descubrió su rostro y abrió los ojos. Ahí, frente a él, se erguía la figura de aquella mujer que le había sostenido en medio de las peores pesadillas de que era preso, quien le instaba a no dejarse vencer, que alejaba aquellas sombras que querían rodearle, quien alejaba la soledad de él...

Cuando la imagen ante él se hizo más nítida, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento del que fue preso.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer imponente y que seguramente en otros tiempos hubiera sido hermosa. El largo vestido blanco se adhería a su figura tal vez demasiado delgada, hasta caer al piso donde formaba un charco alrededor de sus pies; su pálido rostro era enmarcado por una cabellera negra que le llegaba más allá de la espalda, sus ojos yacían cerrados marcados por gruesas pestañas negras y sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Un halo de misterioso la envolvía, proporcionándole cierta majestuosidad a su persona.

-Y este es el momento donde tu te desmayas – le dijo intentando sonar relajada y divertida, pero Harry pudo captar la nota de nerviosismo en su voz que se esforzaba en ocultar.

-Vaya – suspiró el chico, sin darse cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Justo en ese momento pudo percatarse de un detalle:

Aredhel continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Intrigado, frunció el ceño, apenas conteniendo las ganas de preguntar el porque, en cambio, hizo otra pregunta:

-¿De dónde provienes? – preguntó no exento de temor.

-Pensé que tu primera pregunta sería: ¿qué soy?

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico.

-Provengo de un lugar muy lejano, no solo en distancia, sino en tiempo.

-No comprendo – dijo confundido, sin apartar su mirada de la mujer que aún permanecía de pie y con los ojos cerrados. Lo que sólo le causaba más nerviosismo.

-La época en que nací y viví está ya muy lejana, casi podría decirse que fue el inicio de los tiempos mágicos.

-¿Quieres decir – preguntó lentamente, examinando lo dicho por Aredhel –... qué provienes... del pasado?

-Provenir es una palabra que yo no usaría, pues mi tiempo terminó en aquella época.

-No... sigo sin comprender, ¿entonces qué...?

-Lo que ves ahora, es la representación de mi espíritu, soy un alma sin cuerpo físico que habitar, enlazada a otra alma, y mis ojos fueron el precio para ello.

-¿Tus ojos? – preguntó espantado –. Es decir que...

-No los tengo – respondió impasible, sin cambiar de postura –. Mis párpados cubren absolutamente nada.

La declaración lo dejó horrorizado y aún más confundido que antes. A su mente vino el súbito recuerdo de lo sucedido en Private Drive, sobre una mujer apareciendo de la nada cuyo rostro demacrado mostraba que en el lugar donde debía de haber un par de ojos, solo había un par de cuencas vacías.

La habitación se llenó de un pesado silencio, solo roto por la agitada respiración de Harry, quien se esforzaba por calmar la creciente ola de miedo que le inundaba, recordándose a sí mismo que esa extraña mujer era la misma que le había instado a seguir viviendo, a seguir luchando por aquella vida que tanto anhelaba.

Pasados unos minutos envueltos por aquel silencio asfixiante, Harry intentando comprender y al mismo tiempo serenarse; y Aredhel permitiéndole hacerlo.

-¿Por qué... por qué estas aquí? – balbuceó –. ¿Por qué puedo verte? ¿Por qué tus ojos...? – enterró las manos entre sus negros cabellos, sintiéndose ahora demasiado desesperado por encontrar respuestas concisas.

-Porque era la única forma de encontrarte.

La respuesta lo dejó más confundido y frustrado de lo que estaba.

-¿De encontrarme? ¿Por qué querrías encontrarme?

-Por que es tú alma la que esta enlazada a la mía. Por eso sólo tú puedes verme, por eso mi magia es tan compatible a la tuya que puedo compartirla contigo e instarla a hacer lo que desees.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? – De pronto se sintió estúpido repitiendo la misma pregunta –, ¿por qué yo?

Esta vez Aredhel se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Harry – susurró Aredhel aún con los ojos cerrados, sentándose muy suavemente a su lado como debía de haber estado momentos antes. Harry reprimió el impulso de alejarse de ella, manteniéndose firme en su lugar –, hay secretos que son muy difíciles de revelar, y aún más de asimilar. Existen muchas cosas que te son desconocidas, cosas acerca de mí, de ti, de tus padres, de tu origen, de tu futuro. Cosas que debes saber, pero que serán difíciles de asimilar, pues tu mundo cambiará por completo. ¿Aún así deseas saberlas?

Harry permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de observar el pálido rostro de Aredhel. Era demasiado, todo de lo que hasta ahora se había enterado, era demasiado para procesarlo en tan solo esos instantes y decidir sobre ello.

Era conciente de que él constantemente se quejaba de que le ocultaban cosas, y ahora que Aredhel parecía dispuesta a hablarle de secretos que han permanecido ocultos para él, no parecía estar tan seguro de querer saberlos. Es decir, apenas podía asimilar que Aredhel era una simple alma sin cuerpo, y que la ausencia de ojos se debía a un extraño sacrificio para encontrarle a él, a él que ignoraba el porque era tan importante para un ser como ella.

Un oscuro pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿y qué si Aredhel sólo le quería para usarle como un arma, justo como lo venía haciendo Dumbledore?

No, ella no podía hacerle eso, ¿verdad?

Esos brazos que le habían rodeado no podían fingir el cariño y la calidez que le brindaba con ese gesto. Ni tampoco podía ser fingida la paciencia que le tenía, ni tampoco podía ser una falacia todo lo que había hecho por él en ese tiempo.

No, no podía ser una mentira todo lo que Aredhel le transmitía.

Ella nunca le había mentido, siempre había respondido a todas sus preguntas, y ahora que era ella quien le cuestionaba acerca de si quería saber aquellos secretos sobre su persona, sobre sus padres y sobre ella misma. Sin embargo, también le había dicho que dichos secretos cambiarían por completo su mundo, ¿acaso eran tan graves? ¿Estaba preparado para aceptar dichas revelaciones?

Su cabeza le dolía y su estomago comenzaba a revolverse. Todo era demasiado confuso, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, no se sentía del todo preparado para recibir más revelaciones que trastocaran su mundo, suficiente había tenido con la profecía de Trelawney.

No, no estaba preparado para ello.

-Yo... – comenzó con voz temblorosa – No, no estoy preparado, aún no por lo menos.

-Esta bien – concedió ella –, pero para antes de tu decimosexto cumpleaños deberás estar enterado de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, eso le dejaba un margen de poco más de dos semanas para hacerse a la idea de todo lo que Aredhel necesitaba decirle.

Sintiéndose de pronto como un niño pequeño, lleno de vergüenza y miedo, se abrazó a Aredhel en busca de refugio. Vergüenza y miedo que desaparecieron en el instante en que unos fríos brazos le rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Y ahí lo tenía:

El refugio que tanto necesitaba y anhelaba.

-Canta para mí, por favor – pidió en un murmullo apenado.

Y ella lo complació, en un susurro suave, apenas mayor al sonido del viento, le cantó al oído.

**  
-----------------**

-¿Lograste algo? – preguntó Ginny en cuanto vio a su hermano entrar a la habitación.

-Por su rostro es obvio que no – respondió Hermione, quien había llegado hacía una hora e inmediatamente había sido informada sobre todos los acontecimientos suscitados desde la llegada de Harry a Grimandul Place.

-Pero no es justo – se quejó el pelirrojo recién llegado –. ¿Por qué lo mantienen encerrado? Al menos deberían de dejarnos entrar a nosotros, somos sus amigos, prácticamente Harry sólo nos tiene a nosotros.

Un pesado silencio inundó a los ocupantes de aquella vieja habitación.

-¿Y dicen que no lo dejan solo? – cuestionó Hermione

-Lupin era quien no se le despegaba casi nunca – informó George, quien estaba sentado en el resquicio de la ventana –, pero a causa de la Luna llena son Madame Pomfrey y mamá quienes se encargan de él, y cuando lo dejan solo está más seguro que en una cámara de Gringgotts con todo y drágon.

Ante la cara de confusión de la castaña, Ginny se apresuró a aclarar:

-El dragón es mamá.

-Oh.

-Debemos encontrar una forma de entrar y estar con Harry, seguramente él pensará que le hemos abandonado a causa de lo del Ministerio y se sentirá culpable – murmuró Ron en un tono llego de amargura –, además, no es justo que le oculten el lugar en el que está, eso a la larga ocasionara una explosión en su carácter que sinceramente espero no tener que presenciar – todos temblaron ante la idea de ver a Harry furioso.

Después de lo dicho, Ron guardó silencio. Él era el mejor amigo de Harry, él era quien debía de hacer lo posible por sacarlo de ese encierro y no permitir que le siguieran manejando como un títere sin posibilidad de pensar por sí mismo. 

-Tranquilo – le dijo Hermione –, encontraremos la forma de llegar a él.

-Uuuy que lindo – canturreó Fred, sus manos cerradas en puño a un lado de su rostro, parpadeando exageradamente –. ¿No es hermoso George?

-Muy lindo hermanito – el otro gemelo imitó los gestos de su hermano, ganándose una carcajada de parte de Ginny y dos miradas asesinas de unos sonrojados Ron y Hermione.

**-----------------**

Permanecían aún en los brazos del otro, aferrándose a la calidez de los sentimientos que ese abrazo expresaba.

El íntimo momento fue roto por el sonido de protesta que el estomago de Harry hizo.

-Lo siento – murmuró sonrojado.

-No hay problema – Aredhel hizo levitar la bandeja de comida que descansaba sobre la mesa para colocarla sobre las piernas del chico –. Come, aún estás débil.

El moreno asintió comenzando a comer de a poco. Pasados unos minutos en donde el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos que Harry usaba, el chico se decidió a preguntar lo que rondaba por su mente desde que había despertado por primera vez.

-Aredhel – la llamó –, lo de anoche fue...

-Real – lo interrumpió ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Wow – suspiró Harry, sintiendo como la ansiedad abandonaba su cuerpo –. Entonces... ¿estuve con Lupin?

-Si, de hecho, pasaste la noche con él – el comentario causó un fuerte sonrojo en el moreno –. No en esa forma Harry – se burló, ganándose una mala mirada de parte del chico.

-Y... ¿puedo volver a hacerlo? – preguntó al cabo de unos instantes.

-No en este momento.

-Pero...

-No Harry. La proyección astral te dejó agotado. Tus niveles de magia aún no se estabilizan y realizarla justo en este momento sería peligroso. Además, es peligroso, podrían descubrirte durante el transcurso del día – una expresión de tristeza inundó las facciones del moreno –. De cualquier forma, él esta durmiendo y no despertará hasta este noche.

-Tienes razón – murmuró cabizbajo.

-Pero eso no significa que te quedarás ahí acostado – Harry la miró confundido –. Tus músculos están muy débiles a causa del tiempo que has pasado en cama, así que trabajaremos en ellos por este día para que al menos puedas mantenerte de pie durante esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? – preguntó sin comprender.

-Sí. El que por el momento no puedas hacer la proyección astral no significa que no puedas hacerla durante la noche, así sería menos peligroso. Pero después de eso, no volverás a usarla hasta pasado tu cumpleaños, ¿entendido?

-Completamente – aseguró enseguida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Volvería a estar al lado de Lupin, y eso, por alguna razón, le hacía sentir bien.

**------------------**

-No hay orangutanes en el alambre – murmuró Fred, asomando la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta.

-Son changos, no orangutanes – lo corrigió Hermione desde detrás de él.

-Ustedes cállense y sigan avanzando – les regañó Ron siguiendo a Hermione, para luego girarse y ver a sus otros dos hermanos –, y ustedes no se muevan de ahí por si viene mamá. ¿Entendido?

-Si hermanito – le dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco. George sólo hizo un gesto militar.

Los otros tres siguieron caminando con destino a la habitación de Harry. Sus pasos intentaban ser silenciosos para pasar desapercibidos. Miraban a su alrededor a cada momento y justo en ese instante lo hubieran dado todo con tal de tener el ojo mágico de Ojo Loco, sería muy útil en esa empresa.

Poco a poco se acercaban a su destino, la puerta estaba a sólo un par de metros de ellos, tenían un plan para saber que tipo de hechizos resguardaban a su amigo y así poder realizar el contrahechizo y poder burlar las barreras que le ocultaban.

-¡Llegamos! – murmuró emocionado el gemelo

-Hazlo ahora Herm – le instó Ron. La chica sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, la elevó frente a ella y...

-¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? – inquirió una voz dura a sus espaldas.

En seguida, sus cuerpos se pusieron rígidos y la palidez se adueñó de sus rostros.

**-------------------**

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Ginny al verlos entrar.

-Que ya se porque le dicen dragón a tu mamá – murmuró una Hermione temblorosa.

**--------------------**

Yacía acostado en un rincón de la pequeña cabaña, ubicada dentro del bosque en el que se refugiaba. Su visión era borrosa y se sentía mareado, como si todo a su alrededor tuviera vida propia, todo, menos él.

Debía ser un efecto colateral por tanta poción para dormir sin sueños que le había sido suministrada.

Cerró los ojos intentando hacer que el mundo dejara de girar, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

Gruñó débilmente.

Con algo de dificultad se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, en un vano intento de hacer que ésta dejara de retumbar.

Se sentía muy débil, agotado física y emocionalmente. No estaba seguro de por mantenerse conciente después de la transformación, ni siquiera sabía si resistiría la transformación...

Se sentía tan mal...

Sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir todo ese dolor, ya no quería continuar consumiéndose en esa maldición que nunca deseó portar y que le había arruinado su existencia, negándole la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, como la de cualquier otro mago...

Ya no podía con ese "pequeño problema peludo", como en su momento le había llamado James.

Una mueca llena de tristeza se formó en su rostro al recordar a su viejo amigo.

¿Porqué las personas de buenos sentimientos siempre tenían que sufrir?

Tal vez él no era el ser perfecto, intachable o lleno de dulzura, pero seguía siendo un humano que al menos hacía lo posible por que los seres que él quería tuvieran una vida feliz.

Porque él era un ser humano, ¿verdad?

Porque, el que cada tres noches al mes se convirtiera en una bestia, no le quitaba lo humano, ¿cierto?

Si, él era un ser humano…

No importaba lo aquellos de mentes cerradas y llenas de temor opinaran.

Él era un ser humano que poseía un corazón, que si bien no era del todo puro, continuaba sintiendo…

Un corazón que dolía...

Un corazón que agonizaba…

Un corazón que gritaba por un poco de cariño y comprensión…

Y justo en ese momento, cuando más deseaba morir, sucedió algo que le paralizó y le impidió seguir compadeciéndose.

Hubo un sonido y... un cambio en el ambiente que le era familiar...

Escuchó pasos y en seguida su cuerpo se tensó. Estaba por transformarse en cualquier momento y una persona estaba ahí, junto a él.

¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que esa cabaña estaba protegida contra cualquier intrusión. Tenía que hacer algo para que se alejara o de lo contrario... no, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo.

Intentó levantarse, pero en seguida fue acometido por un mareo. Gruñó desesperado, alguien estaba ahí y él no podía alejarle de su lado, estaba en peligro y él no podía hacer nada, y no quería causar más daño del que ya había hecho. No, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí, necesitaba...

-Tranquilo – le murmuró una voz que le hizo tensarse.

Él conocía esa voz.

¡¡Era Harry!

-Harry – su voz sonó como un murmullo ronco –. No, vete... es peligroso...

-No Remus – le dijo él –. Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

-¡No! – quiso gritar, pero su voz se convirtió en un grito de dolor cuando los primeros espasmos de la transformación acometieron.

Pinchazos de dolor atravesaros todo su cuerpo, provocando que muchos quejidos brotaran de su garganta lastimada. Por inercia, su vista se enfocó hacia la venta, viendo el oscuro cielo, un brillo de plata captó su atención.

¡Y Harry continuaba ahí!

Quiso alejarlo, arrojarlo de esa cabaña si era necesario, pero nada puso hacer pues en el momento en que sus manos tomaron los hombros del chico, su cuerpo sufrió una severa convulsión, provocando, que en lugar de arrojarlo como deseaba, se aferrara al joven con fuerza, en un intento de hacer soportable el dolor.

-Vete – volvió a decirle Remus, pero esta vez, con la voz temblorosa.

-No – negó Harry, aferrándolo a su vez –. Te alejé de mi lado y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y por eso, esta vez seré yo quien esté junto a ti.

La suave voz fue como un bálsamo para su dolor y algo dentro de él dejó de agitarse con furia como si con lo dicho aplacara a la bestia dentro de él.

Un nuevo estremecimiento, mayor que el anterior, recorrió el cuerpo del licántropo. Comenzaba a sentir que la piel le quemaba, los pulmones se contraían, y su vista se hacía borrosa por momentos, y pese a eso, no soltaba a Harry. Un extraño sonido le inundaba los oídos, y sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse, un espasmódico dolor comenzó a recorrerle.

-¡¡Harry! – gritó justo en el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

El moreno veía impotente el sufrimiento que aquejaba a Lupin, lo veía retorcerse y gritar y él sólo podía aferrarlo con mayor fuerza como si temiera que ese dolor le arrebatara lo que tanto añoraba del hombre.

Vio con preocupación, no exenta de horror, como el cuerpo de un hombre sufría los cambios de la transformación a licántropo. Recordaba haberlo visto transformarse cuando estaba en tercero, pero nada se comparaba a que ahora lo hiciera entre sus brazos y poder observarlo tan de cerca.

Las lágrimas empeñaban sus ojos, le dolía en el alma ver el sufrimiento del que era presa Lupin, ¿por qué un hombre tan bueno como él tenía que sufrir ese horror?

Por fin, la transformación llegó a su final, en su regazo, ya no yacía aquel hombre pálido y débil, ahora, se encontraba un lobo cuyo pelaje estaba teñido por tonalidades grisáceas; su vientre subía y bajaba rápidamente, indicado que su respiración era agitada, y de vez en cuando gruñía lastimeramente, como si alguna parte de su cuerpo estuviera lastimada.

Con suavidad, deslizó su mano por entre el pelaje de la espalda, deslizándose lentamente en un intento de calmar el dolor. El lobo emitió un débil gruñido, más parecido a un ronroneo, deleitándose con las caricias y ese aroma que había extrañado tanto, un olor mezcla de bosque y dulce, con tintes amargos. Esta vez, la deliciosa esencia era más fuerte que nunca. La misma extraña sensación comenzó a invadirlo, como si fuera algún tipo de sentimiento cálido que le provocaba estremecerse ligeramente.

-Remus – le llamó Harry, y el lobo alzó su dorada mirada encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban con cariño. – Ven – le dijo extendiendo sus brazos. Y el lobo respondió acercándose hasta hacer recostar al chico para luego acurrucarse junto a él. Acarició con su hocico la mejilla de Harry como un "buenas noches". 

Aferrándose al cálido cuerpo del lobo, Harry se permitió disfrutar de la caricia y el placentero escalofrío que le recorrió.

Estando ahí, junto a ese bello lobo, Harry supo que había encontrado su hogar...

Su verdadero hogar.

**-----------------**

**Como vieron, se empiezan a desentrañar secretos y formar otros, al menos ya tienen una idea de lo que en realidad es Aredhel. Espero que les haya gustado, y aprovechando el espacio haré una que otra propaganda de mis otros fics:**

Mi Credo. Drama y Romance. NC-17. Obviamente H/D. Fanfic que participa en el Segundo Concurso del grupo Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía. "De que me sirve una vida si no te tendré junto a mi. No podré vivir sin ti." "Entonces no lo hagas. Cuando acabes con él, regresa a mi y alcánzame a donde quiera que este hechizo me lleve."

**Entra en mi Vida.** Drama y Romance. NC-17. Mi primer Severus-Harry. Fic regalo de cumpleaños para Ali. El tiempo y la distancia dan lugar al tan anhelado olvido, pero el corazón y el recuerdo, son más fuertes que él. ¿Pueden tus ojos mostrarme lo que es el amor? ¿Puede tu corazón sanar al mío?

**Juego de Niños y Chuchos. **Bajo el Nick de NereidaAdrastea (que en realidad somos Sekhmet Malfoy y yo). Humor y un poquitín de romance. PG-13. Mpreg ligero. Sirius planea una broma para Severus a quien piensa convertir en un niño, pero algo falla y en lugar de uno son cuatro. ¡¡¿¿SIRIUS ORION BLACK QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ!

**Ojala y puedan darles una leída y dejar un comentario para decirme que les parecen esas historias.**

Bien, espero sus sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, tomatazos, maldiciones (las de ley, jajaja), saludos y todo lo que quieran escribirme. Muchos Besos y nos vemos luego.


End file.
